


Sanity is not what it's meant to be

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Series: Tactician of Insanity: Vincent [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 65,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They want me to guide them through a war? They're trusting an amnesiac to do it too? This is insane! But...that makes me perfect for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking Around There's No Fear in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Mirrored from my FFnet account.
> 
> This story was written nearly two years ago. Ergo, it suffers from my inexperience as a writer. Never the less, it still is one of my most popular stories. I sincerely hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Looking Around There's No Fear in Your Heart

_Hmm, what's going on? Where am I? Why is it all black?_

_Your eyes are closed, dumbass._

_Thank you self. For those words of uncharted wisdom._

"Chrom, we have to do  _something!"_

"What do you propose we do?"

_Voices! Voices are good! Unless they're mean people. Mean people are mean._

"I…I don't know!"

_Just open your eyes, not that hard._

He opened his eyes. "I see you're awake now," said the blue guy.

… _That was brutally obvious_

"Hey there!" said the girl next to him.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground," mister blue said, amused. "Here," he offered his hand. The man on the ground grabbed it and stood up.

The man protested, "But it was a bed of grass! It had the word bed in it, that automatically makes it comfy."

The blue haired man raised his eyebrows and the girl giggled. The man also saw a third person, head to toe in armor with a horse, who was not amused.

He quickly looked back the blue guy, who was speaking, "What's your name?"

The man hesitated, "Well, I have no idea what so ever. But, there is a name in my head, maybe it's mine. It's a cool name: Chrom. Is that my name?"

The blue guy arched his eyebrows, "That's  _my_  name. I'm Chrom, this is my sister Lissa and that's Frederick."

The man sighed in annoyance, "Then no, I don't have a clue on my name. Ooooo, maybe I get to make up my own? That'd be fun."

"You're saying you don't remember anything?" Chrom said uncertainly.

"I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa stated certainly.

"It's called horseshit milady. How can you remember milord's name but not your own?" said Frederick, speaking for the first time.

"That's a very good question. And since I don't remember anything, I haven't the foggiest!" the amnesiac pondered.

Chrom decided to cut in, "Well, we can't just leave him here. What kind of Shepherds would we be?"

"We cannot allow a wolf astray in our flock milord."

"Does this make me your prisoner? 'Cause if it does, I'm going to run for it right now," the man said nervously.

"Nonsense. We'll establish if you're a threat when we get to Ylisse," Chrom assured him.

"What's Ylisse?" the man said curiously.

"Ha! Someone pays this fool quite well. Quite the actor, are you not?"

"Frederick please. Ylisse is the country we are currently in. The Exalt, who is the ruler, is Emmeryn," Chrom explained. "And don't mind Sir Frederick the Wary, it's his job to be suspicious."

"A title I wear with pride."

_Hmm, another name! Maybe this one's mine…or maybe not. Probably not._

"Good news! I think I remember my name! Do you guys know a 'Vincent?'" he said eagerly.

When they all shook their heads, he snapped his fingers and shouted,  _"Great success!_ Well, one mystery solved. Huzzah! That clears things up a bit."

Chrom grinned slightly, "Quite excitable aren't you?"

Vincent grinned, "Why yes, that sounds right. Even familiar. Haha! Well, let's go to where ever I am being brought then!"

"Chrom look!" Lissa cried.

The company of four turned to see the nearby village, in flames.

"Dammit! Brigands! Lissa, Frederick, let's go!" Chrom swore in frustration.

Frederick turned to look at Vincent, "What about him?"

Chrom looked exasperatedly at Frederick, "Unless he's on fire too, leave him!"

"Well put milord!" Frederick went after them on his horse.

Vincent stood still for a moment. What could he do to help? Why should he even help?

_Do it. Shut it and carry on._

Vincent groaned.  _Damn you conscience! Hmm, I wonder what we swear by here? I'll have to ask Chrom later. I don't even have any weapons!_

As he said that, he looked down and saw a knife on his belt and he felt a book in his pocket. A magic tome.

"Oh this'll be fun!" he chuckled as he ran off to his newfound companions.

* * *

Vincent ducked behind a burning support beam from a nearby building. After a bit of trial and error on his way, he learned how to cast magic. Or relearned, depending how you look at it.

At least he learned how to put out the fires from the tome.

He grasped his fire tome tightly. He stood up slowly gaining his bearings. Three bandits had their backs to him. All the others were fighting Chrom and the other two. Vincent sized up his opponents without thinking. Two axe users and a mage. Take the stronger ones first, magic is easier to dodge than a giant axe. Then-

_Hold it, when did I learn to think like this? …Stupid question, amnesia's a bitch!_

Vincent quietly opened his tome. His experiments on the way had been of just making the magic appear, not aiming. Well…beginner's luck hopefully would help.

He stood, tome open in his hand. He read the incantation twice, memorized it and stowed the book away. He pointed his hand at the nearest of the two axe men. He felt stupid muttering the incantation.

He felt something sap out of him, as if his very strength was being used to conjure the magic. He felt slightly more tired as the small ball of flame sailed at the unsuspecting bandit.

_Good to know. Magic equals tired. Tired equals sleep. Sleep equals bed. Bed equals beds of grass. Ultimately magic equals grass._

The ball of flame hit the bandit's back. He screamed and was launched about five feet in the air, while burning up in flames.

_Was that supposed to happen?_

The other two were equally shocked at that power. But they recovered sooner. The one with the axe began to lumber over. The mage deftly opened a tome and began reciting a spell. Vincent pulled out his knife confidently and threw it at the mage. While the knife didn't miss, it hit the mage hilt first. And then fell to the ground. The mage lost his place in the spell and kicked the knife into the river.

_Well, that fucking sucks! Wait, where's the other one!?_

An axe descended upon Vincent. He rolled out of the way just in time. Well, not rolled. More like jumped and landed on his face.

The mage had already begun to cast magic again. Vincent began to mumble his incantation very quickly. When he finished, he flung the fireball at the one with the axe. It soared in the opposite direction deeper into the town.

_Note to self, don't be an idiot._

Vincent began to run away since the big man with the axe had started chasing him. Of course things got worse, the mage flung his wind spell. Vincent was directly hit and got thrown into the river.

_Water is bad for fire. Not good._

"Not good not good not good not- SHIT!" Vincent mumbled as an axe was thrown at him. It missed, barely. Actually it snagged his coat cloak thingy. And ripped it.

_Dammit! It's a purple coat! Purple is cool!_

Vincent climbed out of the river stream thing. It was sided with stones, so it made an easy climb. Vincent lost sight of the man who had thrown his axe at him, but the damned mage was still casting spells. Or trying to, the next one missed Vincent. Vincent began to say his spell, clearly this time. A fireball appeared and Vincent pointed his hand at the mage. The fireball flew at his command. The enemy mage was staring down at his tome, not paying attention.

_Haha, that was actually funny! He looked up as soon as it hit him! He went flying too…like a birdie!_

But of course, that's when the bandit bashed Vincent with his axe.

_Holy dammit! That hurts like hell! Check damage…_  He glanced down and saw blood coming out of his side. Not a lethal wound…maybe. He began to have trouble taking breaths. At least the bandit had mistaken him for dead. Or maybe he was waiting to gut him again.

_Tricksy banditses._

He tried to crawl to try and get Chrom's attention. A new wave of pain shot through him. Ugh…this hurt.

_No shit._

_Silence self! Do not talk like that when I'm stating the obvious!_

Vincent lay there, he had no idea how long it was. His vision was fading rapidly now. The flames from the homes were now blurry orange blobs, shifting randomly.

_Ah, this ain't good._

"Chrom! He's over here! I found him!"

_Voices are good. As long as they're real, not imaginary._

Lissa? Was that Lissa? Well, whoever it was wearing yellow.

_Yellow equals Lissa._

"Li…ssa?" Vincent whispered.

"Stay with me Vincent! You're beat up pretty badly, but my staff can heal it, just don't lose consciousness!" She said urgently.

"Tell me about it…my handsome looks are ruined!" he exclaimed weakly.

She giggled softly. Vincent felt something hot on his skin. The staff perhaps. Or he was on fire. He preferred to think the former.

He lay there for a full minute, the pain fading gradually. "There! All better!" Lissa said cheerfully, "You'll still be dizzy for a while though, you lost a lot of blood."

Vincent sat up. His head was pounding as he spoke, "Did we win?"

"Yeah! Frederick's making sure the entire town's people are safe and me and Chrom were looking for you! He probably didn't hear me yell to him. Wait here, I'm going to go find him!"

Vincent nodded weakly. He took a few deep breaths and attempted to stand up. For one of the first times this day, he did something successfully. He had to lean on the burnt building for support however.

Lissa returned quickly with Chrom in tow. "Are you alright?" he asked relieved.

"Of course I'm alright! I'm sir alright! Oh, that's a terrible name. Never call me that. Now, we were heading to Ylisse right? When do we leave?" Vincent said, hiding his weakness with false bravado.

Chrom raised his eyebrows, "You're really something, Lissa told me what happened. Walking off a wound like that…"

Vincent looked uncomfortable, "It was healed Chrom, it doesn't hurt like before."

"I've been healed before too, you still lose blood and feel some pain. Are you sure you can travel like that?" Chrom asked worriedly.

Vincent put on a cocky grin, "Doubt me?"

Chrom chuckled and motioned for Vincent to follow him. They made their way to Frederick, who was helping the civilians put out the fires.

"So you can use magic Vincent?"

Vincent turned his attention to Lissa. "I guess so, I wasn't very good though. I missed more times than I hit."

"That is so cool! I'm sure you can get better by practicing!" she said with a smile.

Vincent smiled at that praise. These were good people. He trusted them.

_Even though I don't seem like the trusting sort. Ah well, hopefully they trust me. Maybe I don't look trust worthy? I don't even know what I look like…that's a problem. I shall solve it. A quest!_

Vincent walked toward a nearby shop with a glass window. He looked at his reflection carefully. He had dark black hair that came down to about his shoulders. Otherwise, he had an ordinary face. At least, what he thought was ordinary.

_I hate amnesia._

Well, upon closer inspection, he noticed he had red eyes. Not bright red, but a dull red.

_I look weird. Whatever._

"Vincent?"

Vincent whipped around quickly and saw Chrom standing in front of him.

"I had an idea Vincent, how would you like to join the Shepherds? You have some magical ability it seems and you can deal with pain well. Not only that, you help Ylissean citizens. You have my trust. So what do you say?" Chrom said hopefully.

_Well, he is right about all those things. And now that I think of it…maybe me sizing up those enemies was what a tactician would do. Perhaps tactics are my thing. Oooo, that'll be fun!_

"Fine, I'll join your group. I think tactics are my specialty, might as well put them to good use!" Vincent said cheerfully.

Chrom grinned, "That's good, now we'll be on our way to the capital."

"One more thing milord," a familiar voice said.

_That man, is like Chrom's shadow. It scares me._

"Yes Frederick?" Chrom asked.

"Those brigands, they spoke with a Plegian accent."

Vincent sighed and asked, "I'm sure you saw this coming, but what's Plegian?"

Chrom explained angrily, "Plegia is Ylisse's neighbor. They send bandits across our borders hoping to instigate a war. All the towns and villages suffer due to it."

_Well…It seems this little adventure has just acquired a plot._


	2. In This Land We've Defended, From All Things Dark and Cruel

_Thank whoever I am supposed to thank that I found the practice spell in the tome. It wouldn't be pretty to waste all my energy shooting targets._

Vincent had been practicing his aim during the entire journey. He shot tiny balls of heat at tree branches and the occasional passing bird. He never could hit the birds (much to Chrom's amusement). But he had gotten better, that was certain.

_Admittedly, it's hard to get worse than I was._

But it was getting dark and target practice was more of a challenge. After a stray ball of magic nearly hit Chrom, he called it quits.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom said to Lissa who had been complaining for the last ten minutes.

"I'll pass, thank you. I think building too much character is bad for your health," she said tartly.

"We should start thinking about food. I have no idea when I last ate…" Vincent said trailing off.

* * *

About half an hour later they were feasting on a bear that Chrom had killed with his Falchion. "Ah, it's been a while since I've had something this good…Lissa? Dig in, it's good!" Chrom said between bites.

Lissa made a gagging motion, "Couldn't you stab an animal that  _normal_ people eat? You're messing with the food chain Chrom! Who eats  _bear?_  Right Vincent?...Vincent?"

"Lissa, when the time comes that you have no idea how long it's been since you last ate, anything tastes good." If possible, Vincent was eating faster than Chrom.

"Experiences make us stronger milady, even those that we do not enjoy," Frederick said in his wooden, monotone voice.

"Then why aren't  _you_  eating any Frederick?" Lissa shot back.

"Me?...I…I'm not hungry, yes. I ate quite a large lunch you see," Frederick said shakily.

_The wooden soldier has emotion! Someone call a doctor! Doctor! Doctor!_

"Yeah right, Frederick."

* * *

_Ah sleep. I wonder how long it's been since I slept. I suppose my bed of grass was sleeping…_

"Vincent, get up. NOW."

_Mean voices disturb sleep. They must be eliminated._

Vincent felt a punch to his ribs. He bolted upright coughing. He saw Frederick standing above him, dressed in full armor, axe in hand.

"What the hell Frederick! I know you don't like me, but this-" He glanced around. The forest was burning. And Chrom and Lissa's beds were empty.

Vincent jumped up, located his tome of magic and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "It's show time. Frederick, may I ask you a question?"

Frederick, who was marching to his horse, motioned for Vincent to get on, "If it's quick."

"What do you Ylisseans swear by?"

Frederick spared less than a moment's thought, "We swear by the Gods, but sometimes the goddess Naga."

Vincent jumped on the horse and Frederick began to ride, "Good, because I've been meaning to say this…GODS DAMMIT! Alrighty, that was fun. Moving on to more important things, where are Chrom and Lissa?"

"I don't know," Frederick muttered. It was clear he blamed himself.

They rode Frederick's horse through the blazing trees for a few minutes before they found Chrom and Lissa. "Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?"

Vincent's attention was focused on some demon red eyed…things that were near where they stood. "What in hell are those things? They don't look friendly!"

Chrom gave Vincent a 'no shit' look, "I have no idea, but they're not from Ylisse, that's for sure."

The…things in question were beginning to group together. Vincent brushed the hair from his eyes.

_Gotta impress the ladies…even on the battlefield. Battle rule number two! Always look good._

_What's number one?_

_That's a good question myself, rule number one is: Don't die._

"Let's see how I am at tactics! Alright you three… Lissa, I want you to stay back with me here. Chrom, Frederick, ride around to the side of them and kill as many as you can while I distract them. Move out!" Vincent grinned.

_Being in charge is kinda fun. Actually, not really. Not fun at all. Leave speeches and all other useless nonsense to Chrom._

Vincent began the now familiar incantation. It was hard to read in the dark, but doable. The…things began to slowly move forward. About eight of them. Maybe…four with axes, two with bows and two with swords.

"Let's do this!" Vincent shouted as he threw a fireball at the forefront thingy. Target practice paid off, it hit the thing in the gut. It fell over with a growl. Like when you piss off a cat.

_But now I have their attention! Let the games begin._

Vincent began to work faster, they were angry now. They picked up the pace.

"Hurry Vincent!" Lissa said nervously, clutching her staff tightly.

Vincent tried to go faster, but he could only speak so fast. He launched two more fireballs, one hit, and one miss.

_Gods dammit, where are you Chrom!?_

Vincent began to back away from all the sharp objects that were in the things' hands.

An arrow struck the nearest thing in the head.

_An arrow! We're saved!_

_...Neither Chrom nor Frederick had a bow…_

A red haired cavalier was riding towards them. Fast. To be specific, she was riding to kill the arrows flew towards the things. They were confused, and Vincent began casting once again. Together, he and the two arrivals had finished up the confused things.

Vincent and the red haired cavalier looked at each other. They spoke at the same time, "Who'er you?"

"I'm Sully, how 'bout you?"

"Vincent."

"Hark! Have you forgotten me? I am Virion! The archest of ar- OOF!" the archer was interrupted by the red haired cavalier kicking him.

Vincent grinned at her as he watched the ruffley archer groan as he stood to his feet. He was about to comment when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! You all okay?!" Chrom yelled as he jogged towards them, Frederick close behind.

"Chrom! What kept you! I would be dead if these two hadn't showed up!" he said as he pointed to Sully and Virion.

"Sorry. We were attacked by these things along the way. Are you all well?" He nodded to Sully with familiarity and stared puzzled at the still groaning archer.

_He and Sully must know each other._

"Hey! Look who it is!" Lissa exclaimed. Vincent turned to see a blue haired masked kid. "This man saved us before from these things!"

_What kind of creepy creep wears a creepy mask with a sword that's… identical to Chrom's? What the hell?_

"You may call me Marth," the creepy kid said. "This world teeters at the brink of cataclysm. Tonight, what you saw was merely the prelude to the greater event. You have been warned." The kid walked off into the forest. Everyone was silent staring at where the masked man had disappeared to.

"Well, should we be heading? What's her name, Emmeryn, probably wants to know what happened here," Vincent questioned.

Chrom and Frederick nodded.

* * *

"Holy crap! Look at all the people! There's so many!" Vincent exclaimed as he wondered the streets of Ylisstol with the rest of their merry band. Lissa giggled as Vincent turned every which way to see it all.

The city was magnificent. It was vast spanning, and the roofs were many different colors. The colors made the city even livelier than it was.

"You act like you've never seen a city before Vincent!" Lissa said.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I haven't! Hmm, but maybe I have… it seems logical that I would have…" Vincent trailed off.

"We should be thankful the capital was spared of that earthquake," Frederick stated. Chrom nodded in agreement.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us!" a nearby villager cried out.

Vincent turned his head to see the Exalt. She was far away, but she walked freely among the commoners with a minimal guard.

"So the Exalt is ruler, yes? Is it safe for her to walk like that, with such few guards?" Vincent said amazed.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then," Frederick stated dignifiedly.

"She's a calming presence to the people, with all the Plegian raids on the border," Chrom said, a smile on his face.

"You must be lucky to have her then," Vincent said, still staring off at the Exalt in the in distance.

"She's the best big sister you could ask for!" Lissa said happily.

"…Wait,  _what?_  That makes you and Chrom…"

"Prince and Princess of the realm," Frederick finished.

"Oh shit, formalities. I'm sorry your worshipness if I have been rude-" Vincent was cut off by Chrom.

"No formalities please. I hate them, and I get enough of them in court. It looks like Emm is returning to the castle, would you like to meet her?"

* * *

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" the Exalt said warmly.

Chrom scratched his head, "Well, we won't have bandit problems for a while, that's for sure."

"And the people?"

"Safe. For now, but unless we do something about Plegia…" Chrom trailed off.

Emmeryn nodded, "I'll put more pegasus knights on patrol. And who is this?" Emmeryn turned to Vincent.

_Nobility has just addressed you. Don't. Fuck. Up._

"This is Vincent, he helped us fight off the bandits, and I decided to make him a Shepherd." Chrom explained.

"Thank you Vincent."

"Not at all milady, it was a pleasure," Vincent said smoothly.

_Not bad, if I do say so myself._

"Milady, have you heard about those dreadful creatures we encountered?" Chrom's shadow Frederick said.

_I forgot he was there. I should have figured._

"Indeed. They've been sighted all across Ylisse. Chrom, I trust I have your help with this matter?" she said.

"Of course."

"C'mon Vincent! That's our cue! I have somewhere to show you!" Lissa said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the smiling Emmeryn and the laughing Chrom.


	3. We'll Be Strong and Stand Our Ground

Lissa continuously dragged Vincent by the arm mercilessly through out the castle. Vincent was positive his arm would  _not_  be movable after this ordeal. Not to mention he was getting very dizzy.

_Note to self, don't piss Lissa off._

"And here we are! The Shepherd's garrison! Time to meet people!" Lissa practically yelled in her normal cheery way, dragging a now lifeless looking Vincent. The look was complete with plenty of hairs out of place, his cloak hanging off a shoulder and a dead pan look in his eyes.

_Gods, does she ever calm down...?_

Well, it was a roomy place, more like a place of arms. Weapons and crates scattered about with tables set up along benches, each covered with sets of papers, weapons and even an occasional mug of mead. But without any movement, the place felt practically devoi-

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been ever so worried!" a woman cried in a posh voice. The woman ran into the room quicker than a woman should run.

_Is that…a parasol? Why is she carrying a parasol?_

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa said cheerfully, letting go of Vincent who flopped onto the ground, thanking the Gods that he was free. However, no one really noticed his distress, so he promptly say up, fixing his hair and cloak.

_Something tells me this Maribelle will not like me…_

"I've sprouted at least ten gray hairs waiting for you!" Maribelle fretted, her voice cracking in anxiety.

_Who the hell looks for that!? Much less who cares! You have ten thousand hairs-_

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa grinned as she let Maribelle check her body for any sight of scratches or blemishes.

They all turned at the sound of footsteps. A large man with huge muscles rambled in, looking like he owned the place.

_He could punch my head off my shoulders! …Vincent is frightened of strange man._

"Hey! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach to get the job done!" said the large man with a smirk.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike?" Lissa sniggered, "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa said slyly.

"Never doubt the Vaike!...Hey wait! That was an insult, wasn't it?" the Vaike said with visible veins popping from his fore head.

"Sorry to interrupt, but when might we see the captain?" a new voice inserted.

_Too many people. Can't keep track! And that suit of armor over there just moved…_

Vincent turned to see a new woman enter, one with long brown wavy hair. He turned back as Maribelle was speaking, "Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern..."

Lissa was practically jumping up and down, "Aw, Sumia! That's so sweet of you!"

Finally someone noticed Vincent. "So who's this stranger here?" Vaike said curiously, bending down to grab the former's cloak and help him to his feet in one fell swoop.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Vincent! He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!" Lissa exclaimed proudly, like she was showing off a rare animal.

"Now Lissa, I'm not that good-"

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was, I mean, we were so-" Sumia began to walk forward and then she tripped and fell right onto her face, skidding a good few inches before stopping to have the rest of her body flop to the ground.

_Holy crap…that looked painful._

"Sumia! Are you alright?" Chrom asked worriedly. But it was clear this had happened before.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean...sigh." She stood up very quickly, dusting off dirt on her armor in record time.

_She probably has experience._

"Alright, listen up everyone! Tomorrow, we march to Regna Ferox! And Vincent, to save you from asking," Vincent put down the hand he was raising and shut his mouth, "that is the kingdom to the north which is supposedly inhabited by barbarians. We'll need their help with this new threat that has appeared."

Vincent raised his eyebrows, "Wow Chrom, you know me so well already. It's kinda creepy that you do… we've known each other for a few days…whatever! I shall cease my ramblings!"

"Now this mission is voluntary-"

"I wanna go!" Lissa cried raising her hand.

"You can't go without the Vaike! Ol' Teach needs to watch your back!" Vaike shouted as he pounded a fist into his palm.

A voice reached Vincent's ear, he turned around to only see a suit of armor, so he paid no mind for it slipped his mind before he could process the words, "I'll go as well…what? I've been here this whole time!"

"Um…" Sumia said nervously, picking at the tip of her gloves.

"Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"I…I just don't think I'm ready for a mission like this captain…"

Chrom thought for a moment, "Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"If you think that's wise captain…" Sumia said with a lowering tone, unsre on the whole thing.

Chrom gave her a warming smile, "Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh yes! I mean, of course captain." Sumia quickly switched from unsure to overjoyed.

_She has fallen for him._

_You know? That is the best pun I've ever made. Good god, I need to share that with Lissa._

* * *

The next day…

All the Shepherds gathered outside of the castle. Well, outside of the city was more like it. Very grassy. Many beds of grass.

_I really need to let that joke go._

"We all here and ready?" Chrom questioned, glancing at everyone who was gathered.

"W-wait for me!"

_Another new voice. Another Shepherd. How am I supposed to remember all these names!?_

"Stahl?" Chrom said puzzled.

"Why am I the last one to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl said breathlessly as he rode up to them, looking like he just crawled out of bed.

"Huh? Wasn't Vaike supposed to tell you? Vaike! Explain!" Lissa said, annoyed.

"The Vaike never forgets!...I just don't always remember…" He started strongly then ended with a mumble.

"Ugh! You'd forget your own name if you didn't say it every sentence!" Lissa said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh man, I had to miss breakfast…no muffins…" Stahl moaned, a look of pure despair on his face.

Lissa glanced at Vincent to get his attention, then said, "No time to stall, Stahl!"

_Oh, she's trying to beat me at my own game!_

Vincent mouthed 'good one' to her and she grinned.

_I'll get her back soon!_

* * *

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom said despairingly.

"Risen?" Vincent said curiously.

They were at a river where the bridge they planned to cross was located. And it was crawling with the things from the forest. The dark demonic creatures really put a downpour on the happy, comfy looking green grass beds.

"The council needed a name for these things, they decided to call them Risen," Chrom explained.

Vincent nodded. Chrom turned around, "Alright everyone! Remember what we're up against!"

Vincent turned back to the bridge. Battle plan needed. Quick. He closed his eyes thinking. He ignored someone getting mad at Vaike, something about an axe or some shit. The Risen were spread randomly across the big bridge. No real formations, no planned defenses.

_Good._

"Alright people! Listen up! It's time for our battle on the big bridge! Frederick and Chrom, I want you in the front while me and Virion take out as many as we can from the back. Vaike, get out of the way until you find your axe! Hmm, who am I forgetting…Lissa, stay here for if any injuries occur. I'm drawing a blank right now, I can't remember who I'm forgetting…"

_That was rather redundant._

"Us too Vincent. We need positions!" called Stahl with Sully near him.

"Of course! Stupid me," Vincent muttered, slightly embarrassed, "You two help Chrom and Frederick. Let's do this!"

Everyone got into position surprisingly quickly. They readied their swords, axes, and bows. In Vaike's case, he readied nothing, but that was irrelevant.

"Let us begin!" Vincent called in a carrying whisper. Virion nodded, for once, he wasn't flirting with a woman. He drew an arrow as Vincent drew on his magic. His practicing had made him better yet, but without a proper teacher, he would be inventing his own style before long.

_That sounds cool…my own style. It'd probably be shitty though…_

Virion's arrow hit the nearest Risen in the neck. He wasn't lying, he was good. Vincent's spell hit another Risen in the arm, crippling him for the rest of the fight.

But now the entire Risen group had noticed them. They weren't very observant apparently… But they came running quickly. The front line of defense readied their weapons while Vincent and Virion kept their onslaught up.

Suddenly, another mage's fire sailed over Vincent's shoulder. He turned slightly and saw it was a human, not Risen.

_Burn enemies first, questions later. Oh look, the Vaike seems to have found an axe._

Now that they had two more people fighting on their side, Vincent felt more confident.

Until a Risen slipped through their line of defense and ran towards Vincent, axe raised.

_Um…Shit!_

Vincent through a fireball at the Risen. He missed in his fatigue, which was building rapidly with each fireball.

_Improvise, you fool!_

When the Risen was upon him, Vincent  _punched_  it in the face.

It would have been comical if he wasn't going to die. And he punched with his thumb inside his fist, and he just broke it.

_Fuck! That hurts! I wish amnesia didn't cover things like that! I should have remembered how to punch correctly._

Chrom killed the Risen by stabbing it in the back. He motioned Lissa over for his friend's sake. When Lissa arrived, she scolded Vincent, slapping him behind the head.

"Why would you punch a Risen!? Much less why punch like that!"

"How should I know how to punch correctly Lissa?! I can't remember  _shit_!" Vincent groaned as he felt the unnatural feeling of his bones reconnecting and fusing together.

Their minor skirmish had mostly resolved with the final of the Risen being chopped to bits. Frederick finishing up with one Risen was it though. Chrom walked over to Vincent, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?" he asked.

"Chrom, I'm fine! Isn't there a saying that you can never get rid of the amnesiac?"

"…No."

Vincent stared at him, swore, and muttered, "...Well, there should be."

Chrom shook his head, "I'll never understand you Vincent. You're a strange one. A strange one who can't punch. Everyone knows you keep the thumb on the outside of the fist."

" _Silence peasant!_  Do not correct me! Actually…I'm the peasant…you're not. Gods dammit," Vincent muttered.

"Chrom! Look at that! A pegasus!" Lissa exclaimed, "Let's go check it out!" She ran after it. Chrom sighed and ran after her as Vincent cracked a smile in amusement.

He watched from afar as they examined it. Vincent saw Sumia appear from like, nowhere and run to the pegasus, tripping no less than three times. Vincent snorted.

_Yep, she fell for him. Hard._


	4. One For All and All For One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in game is lame. There's next to no dialogue. Boring!

_Gods damn, how can anyone live in such cold? If I couldn't conjure a fireball from nowhere I'd be an icicle a mile back!_

Vincent rubbed his hands on his arms in an effort to warm himself, which proved to be fruitless, with the icy winds penetrating his cloak. He had drained his energy casting magic and didn't want to waste anymore in case of attack.

_Sadly, that won't hold me back for long._

They were nearing a place Chrom called the Longfort. It was a fortress that spanned across the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox, said to be impenetrable on the ground.

Vincent stepped through the knee deep snow miserably. He would rather have another tangle with that bandit that nearly killed him than march all the way to whatever the hell the capital of Regna Ferox was.

_No you really wouldn't._

But if Vincent hadn't of been bitching about the cold in his mind, he might of had the chance to actually listen and hear how badly the 'peaceful negotiations' were!

"Milord! The Feroxi guard is mobilizing!" Frederick called to Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds, all of whom were ready for a battle if need be.

_Ah, this ain't good._

* * *

"Halt! Who goes there?" a voice from the Longfort called out to them. The knight had a booming voice, able to be heard from deep inside the Long Fort and the icy winds.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom shouted back boldly, hoping the Feroxi would take to his bravery.

"Not another step! I have lancers at the ready!" The knight shouted as Chrom began to move forward.  _Oh, things are not looking good..._

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy-" Frederick tried to explain, but was cut off by a lance being thrown near his horse, which reared up on it's hind legs, letting out a surprised whinny.

"I will not reason with brigands! If you are who you say you are, then prove it the Feroxi way, on the battle field!" she cried back, causing a long and loud wave of 'haarumph's' to reverberate along their new battle field.

_This woman is insane. But to men, all women seem insane at points._

Vincent pulled out his tome, ready for combat. The Shepherds did likewise and looked at him expectantly.

_Ah yes…I'm the tactician. They need a plan from me…_

He was saved the trouble of coming up with a quick plan as arrows were drawn at the same time in the Long Fort. These warriors were able to notch arrows and shoot off systematically, like it was everyday for them, at Chrom. There was nothing Vincent could do as the arrows whistled by and headed for their now defending target!

Sumia flew down from the sky and shot at Chrom and grabbed him quickly out of harm's way.

_I… didn't see that one coming._

"Alright everyone! Spread out and keep moving! Avoid the arrows! Concentrate on breaking down the doors on the sides so we can storm the fort. Move!" Vincent yelled. He rolled to the side to avoid a javelin. He spun about and shot a fireball towards his attacker.

"Get the mage!" the soldiers cried from above.

_Well…shit._

Vincent began to run as fast as he could in the snow. Which wasn't very fast. He blindly threw fire at the wall, occasionally hearing a scream.

Then he had an idea!

He ran at the Longfort as fast as he could, dodging arrows without ease. He pressed himself up against the wall so he couldn't be shot with arrows.

He heard fighting above him.

_Did they get the doors on the side open? How_?

Vincent edged his way along the side, trying to stay unnoticeable. He failed as more enemy archers shot at him. An arrow clipped his left leg and he began to run with a limp. As he rounded the corner, he saw the door open.

He sighed, he never was able to keep his eyes on everything. At least he thought that it had been his problem before… _amnesia dammit_! It really is a bitch.

He hobbled up to the top of the stairs onto the Long Fort to see Chrom and the others had finished it all up. Feroxi warriors lay everywhere dead or badly hurt. So much for their bravado before, they had shitty durability

_…And no one's freaking out because I'm not here why?_

"Oh Vincent, there you are! We figured you got lost along the way," Lissa said as she began to heal his leg.

_Why does that sound like something someone would say to me a lot?_


	5. A Battle Rages for the Right of What Will Become

_Well…at least we're finally here. No more turning into an icicle!_

They were guided by the battle fanatic woman to the capitol of Regna Ferox. Vincent had been told the name, but he already forgot, too busy checking out the cool, barbarian themed décor. Antlers make everything look cool!

_You honestly can't expect an_ amnesiac _to remember something, can you?_

They were brought to the throne room, where the exceptionally large throne sat on a slightly elevated platform. It was decorated with the usual crap you found in a throne room in addition to many weapons. Swords, axes, lances, you name it, it was probably in there somewhere.

"I shall summon the Khan to you, milord," the crazy warrior lady said and left.

_I wonder who this khan will be…probably this huge man with muscles bigger than the Vaike's. He'll come in with a huge sword covered in blood-_

Vincent's insane inner monologue was cut off at the voice of the crazy lady from before.

"Presenting East-Khan Flavia!" The crazy lady said proudly with her head held high.

Vincent turned to the khan but then did a double take. This khan was not what he expected;  _she_ marched in with a warrior's stride with a sword at her belt.

_Not what I was expecting._

Beside Vincent, Chrom stood there with his mouth agape, not being able top form a single word or even begin to form a sentence!

_Nor was Chrom it seems. Score! I'm not the only screwed over one at the moment!_

"You are the…er, I mean, you're the khan?" Chrom said after making sure he closed his mouth to keep bugs from flying in. However, his surprise was still evident.

"One of them yes, I am the East Khan. I apologize for the trouble at the border, Prince Chrom. Welcome to Regna Ferox," the warrior khan said with a heavy Feroxi accent, which made them sound like they were always growling.

_No shit she has an accent Vincent! She rules the damn country!_

"I know why you have come, Chrom, you need troops. And I cannot supply them," Flavia answered Chrom's request, even though he hadn't of asked anything yet, calmly.

"What? Why not?" Lissa cried, clearly not happy.

_Whoops, didn't notice her._

"I lack the authority," she said simply.

"But…you're the khan," Chrom retorted lamely.

"As I said,  _one_  of the khans." She said with emphasis. "The two khans hold a tournament every few years for the right to make alliances, declare wars and all of that related stuff. The West-Khan won the last one…" she trailed off, obviously bitter about the whole subject.

"So we are to receive no aid?" Chrom said despairingly, already thinking about having to march back home with the bad news.

"Don't despair, the next tournament is within a few days. And I need champions to fight for me. The guard you fought told me of your Shepherd's battle prowess Chrom." Flavia said with a glint in her eyes. She wanted something and wanted Chrom to figure it out.

"I would assume Ylisseans have no place in Feroxi events such as this khan Flavia," Chrom said thoughtfully.

"Ha! The khans themselves do not fight. It would lead to too many dead khans. We have always picked foreigners represent us in the past. Though this is the first time we will have royalty in the tournament!" Flavia said cheerfully.

Chrom stood straight dutifully, "We shall emerge victorious for the good of Ylisse. Give me my sword and show me where this shall take place and I will assure a win."

_Ain't you a little arrogant._

* * *

"So let me get this straight, there are places where people kill each other for fun and for other's enjoyment? This sounds too good to be true, sign me up!" Vincent said ecstatically, waving his arms quickly.

A few days had passed and they stood outside the massive Feroxian arena ready to do battle with the West-Khan's troops. Though, why this is called a tournament when it's only one fight long, Vincent will never know.

They were surrounded by soon to be spectators and merchants maneuvering themselves in the crowd selling their wares. Vincent glimpsed a red headed female merchant in the crowd who was doing better than the rest. He swore she winked at him, but wasn't sure if it was his imagination.

_She looks fun to talk to…Aw hell! It's time to fight! I'll be on the lookout for that pretty merchant in red!_

They marched into the stadium. Or coliseum. Or arena. Or whatever the writer wants to call it.

The crowd was screaming, rearing for a battle. This must have been an event to be looked forward to for a long time. Vincent strained his eyes to see the competition, what with the burly fighters, devious looking mages and strong looking myrmidons.

_Well, well, well, look what creepy creep walked in._

Marth stood opposite them on the other side with a group of soldiers around him, looking like the calm in a storm.

Vincent turned to the rest of the Shepherds, "Alright, let's do this! There is no cover here, or terrain, or defenses. A tactician's  **nightmare**. So all I can do is say advice, watch out for each other, pick one opponent and stick with them until they're dead. Chrom, you take Marth. I'll take the mage. Everyone else, have fun!"

_And so we go._

A gong rang, signaling the match to begin. The west team ran forward, blades and tomes brandished. The Shepherds all took defensive stances, ready for a fight.

Vincent concentrated on one of the mages who was hanging back. Vincent dove out of the way of the charging west team and dashed into range of the mage.

The mage was preparing a spell in the time Vincent did that. A large fireball was launched at Vincent. Vincent saw it just in time and threw up a wall of flame he'd been practicing. It functioned as a shield. Damn good one.

_Let's fight fire with fire then bastard!_

Vincent extended his hand to the enemy mage and launched a stream of fire at him. The mage replied likewise. Both streams of flame met with a  _heated_  clash.

_Punny._

Vincent and the other mage held the spell while the conflict raged around them. They paid no mind to the clash of metal on metal. They were locked in a wizard's duel.

Vincent used one hand to hold his continuous blast of flame while his opponent used both hands. Vincent could barely breathe with the heat burning up all the air around him.

_I can cast a spell with my free hand, but I can't get the air for a long incantation. I'm grasping for air as it is._

_Yes, but there is one alternative._

_Ah, yes myself, do tell._

_You could try saying the incantation in your mind. You haven't a clue about magic, it could work._

But could it work? Vincent had no idea if there were consequences to a nonverbal incantation.

_Ah hell, fuck the consequences._

Vincent began to think the incantation in his mind as clear as he could while holding his stream of flame. It was time to end this contest of endurance.

To his astonishment, as he finished the incantation, a ball of flame came to be in his free hand. But he felt a sap on his strength. A greater one than usual. But Vincent gritted his teeth and flung the ball of flame at the mage.

Whatever that mage had planned, it didn't seem to be this. He hurriedly put up a shield to block Vincent's attack. But he used both hands to conjure the defense, and Vincent's stream of fire hit the mage in the chest.

The mages screams slowly died out as he burnt to death. Was there rules against killing in the tournament? If there were, then shouldn't they be doing something? If not, what kind of country  _is_ this!?

_Arenas aren't as fun as previously thought. Well, I shoulda stayed behind with that merchant._

Vincent looked around him, the battle was still raging.

_I need to work on my stamina._

Vincent stood up from where he had crouched down in exhaustion. He searched for an opponent. Stahl seemed to be having trouble with a tricky looking myrmidon.

_Target found._

Vincent began to run slowly, picking up the pace gradually. The cavalier Stahl was fighting was quickly getting tired. He wouldn't be able to dodge quickly enough.

_Perfect._

Vincent, who was running quite fast now, conjured a fireball in his hand. He jumped and tackled the man who was about to charge at Stahl. He pinned the man to the ground and bathed him with flames.

Stahl, between breaths, said, "That…was impressive."

"I try…though you're the one to replace me. I couldn't light a candle…" Vincent said, just over the screams of the crowd. Stahl nodded and rode off.

_Gods, why did I do something that stupid._

_'Cause you are an idiot._

_I think it was for fun._

_Woah! A third voice! This is complicated…_

_Indeed it is, voice number one._

_Who is voice one! There are two of us here! Three voices of Vincent!_

_Well, I prefer to think I'm a beautiful wom-_

_Enough! Enough voicing!_

Vincent opened his eyes as he stood up slowly, only Chrom was still fighting Marth.

Vincent began to walk over to the other Shepherds, ready to regroup and check if everyone was ok. He then tripped over a corpse.

_Not my day._

_Tell me about it, darling._

"An excellent match! I shall indeed provide Ylisse with Feroxi soldiers!" Flavia rejoiced after witnessing Chrom strike down Marth. To say she was happy was an understatement.

"We are in your debt East-Khan," Chrom replied thankfully.

"Tonight is a night of celebration! Come! Let us feast!" Flavia cried as she left, not being able to stop a slight skip in her step.

A large man entered the scene and sighed, "Give Flavia an excuse and she'll party 'til dawn." He remarked bitterly.

"Sorry, have we met?" Chrom questioned, slightly shirking away from the huge brute.

"I'm Basilio, the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" he said annoyed.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your presence, oh mighty khan?" Vincent said, fighting away a grin.

The big man sighed, "I came here to give you a present, Lon'qu!"

At the sound of his name being called, a tall Feroxian swordsman, a myrmidon, walked forward. He was silent and looked like he'd be the type of person who was waiting for you to fall asleep so he could murder you in the night.

"This is my former champion, Lon'qu. I figured you could make use of him in the army you're gathering," Basilio rumbled, trying to sound like he was anooyed, but the ghost of a smile creeped up on his face.

The myrmidon said nothing, but nodded his consent.

_He certainly doesn't say much, hang on a second, did he just say 'back woman!' to Lissa?_

"He's certainly not one for the ladies!" Basilio gave a hearty laugh at Lon'qu's distress.

_Oh, he'll be fun to joke._

"Lon'qu, no objections?" Chrom asked, eager to see if he could get a read on this guy.

"You give orders, I stab people. Plain and simple."

_I like him already._

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick went to meet with the Exalt. It had been several days since the battle at the arena. Vincent had chosen to sit back from a meeting with the Exalt.

He sat in the Shepherd's Garrison. Alone. All the other Shepherds were out doing something or other, Vincent really didn't care.

"Who're you?" a voice asked.

Vincent jumped up from his sitting position. He wildly turned around looking for who said that. Then he looked downward slightly, a kid, or a small man stood before him.

"I'm Vincent…and you?" Vincent said, flustered.

"I'm Ricken, one of the mages of the Shepherds. Are you the new Shepherd I heard Chrom talking about?" He asked excitedly, glad to meet another magic user.

"Probably, it seems like Chrom to do that. So what're you doing here kid?" Vincent asked, regaining his composure.

At Vincent's words, Ricken's face soured as he shouted at him, "I am not a kid!" Ricken said furiously.

"You're shorter than me, look younger and don't have long hair. Looks like you're a kid to me." Vincent said bluntly, enjoying making this kid angry.

"I-" Ricken was cut off by Chrom entering the garrison.

"Vincent, we're leaving within the hour," Chrom told Vincent.

"I'm packed and ready to go at a moment's notice, captain!" Ricken said hopefully, as if he knew what was coming.

"You're too young Ricken, I would rather have you stay here and protect the garrison with your magic," Chrom said carefully, turning to Vincent. "Vincent, I'll expect you in the courtyard in ten minutes." Chrom departed without another word.

"So kid…what do you ricken, I mean,  _reckon_?"

_Cha cha!_

"What do you mean?" he said dejectedly, accepting his fate already.

"About Chrom's orders," Vincent eyed the kid, hoping he would get the hint.

"I…I can't do anything about them, he's the captain. His word is law," Ricken moaned.

"Let me leave you with these few pieces of advice then. One, laws are meant to be broken. Two, risks are risky, and risky equals fun. Three, how will you prove yourself if you merely guard a garrison all day?" Vincent began to walk away with a small smile.

Ricken stood still for a moment, thinking. Then a maniacal glint appeared in his eye.


	6. On Wings of Glory We Will Carry On

_God damn. We get back from Ferox, I'm talking to Kid and now I have to, no we, have to go save the creepy woman who counts hair on her head._

It was the border of Plegia and Ylisse. After a very rushed march they had arrived. This 'Mad King' had captured Miss gray hair lady according to what Chrom had told Vincent.

_Bah, Mad King. He can't be more mad than I am._

_Though he probably is mate._

_Quiet you._

So Chrom, the Exalt and Lissa all went to negotiate with the Mad King. And guess who gets to rescue Miss Noble Princess? That's right, Vincent is on the case!

Vincent crept through the bushes as quietly as he could. They were very dry dusty ones, making it all the more difficult.

_Fun times, let's see what I'm up against._

_Gods dammit._

Before him were many Plegian soldiers. And right in the middle was Miss Noble Princess, Maribelle.

* * *

_Chrom, this was a bad plan._

" _So Vincent, do you have a plan for rescuing Maribelle?" Chrom asked at the war council meeting._

" _Now Chrom, surely you know that I don't have a plan. My plan is to never have a plan because I have a thing that is like a plan, but better 'cause it's a thing," Vincent said in his usual quick manner._

_All around the table covered with maps inside the large tent, everyone went quiet._

_Then Chrom broke the silence, "That's…contradictory. You can't say your plan is to not have a plan."_

_Vincent slowly turned to look at Chrom and he slowly said, "…Fuck you Chrom. I suppose you have a better idea?"_

" _Given that you haven't expressed a plan makes me assume any plan is better than no plan," Chrom said, eyebrows raised._

" _Fuck you Chrom, fuck you."_

* * *

_It's pretty amazing you didn't get beheaded for that._

_Shut it voice in my head who really is myself talking to myself._

Vincent crouched lower to the ground and kept moving. He had to go slowly so as to not brush the bushes. Evil dry deserty bushes.

_Alright, just sneak to the back, mages there, easiest spot to infiltrate. Go on with the plan. And never let Chrom come up with plans again, it's your job._

Vincent crawled to get a good view of the back.

_All set, no better time than the present! And here I go-…wait, the hell?_

Kid, no… Ricken ran up into the Plegian group, shot off a few wind spells and grabbed Maribelle by the hand and ran off with her.

_. . ._

_He fucking just runs up, grabs the damsel in distress and gets away. Meanwhile I'm crawling through bushes trying not to be seen! Gods dammit! And now they've spotted me…oh shit._

He must have been standing in a visible place because the woman on the black Pegasus flew over, swooped down and grabbed him by the collar of his magnificent purple coat.

"My my, what have we here? Another Ylissean spy to torture?" the woman said in an evil sweet voice.

Vincent did his best to be calm, "My dear lady, I apologize sincerely, but I shall have to refuse your offer. My timetable has many things that place above being tortured, but maybe we can get together and find a time that fits into both our schedules?"

The woman shook Vincent in fury and muttered in a deathly voice, "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh most definitely."

She dropped Vincent to the ground. Vincent felt the familiar tension of magic around him. "Ah shit!" He jumped up and readied a spell for the response. A bolt of thunder was flung at him, he raised his fire shield and blocked it.

"Oh, it is on!" Vincent screamed.

He had been practicing and had gotten a few basics from Miriel, though her big words were scary. Like the fact that once you obtain a certain level of control, you only need to shout a key word from the spell for it to work. Vincent was at that stage with all his current spells, but not quite at the one where he could will magic to do as he pleased.

"Fire!" A fireball shot towards the witch lady. She dodged, but that was part of the plan. Vincent conjured a wall of flame that she crashed into.

"Damn you!" She began sending more thunder bolts at him. Some he dodged, some he blocked and some hit him. He even had to smother a fire that had appeared on his cloak at one time.

Miriel had also said something else. That you could  _invent spells._  He had tried to do it once and never tested it. Well, not in battle at least.

_No better time than the present, where is an opening!?_

The witch lady never seemed to run out of magic, Vincent's was running low, he had to finish it quick. Another fire wall shield to block the lightning.

_Shit! That hurt!_

His shield was broken. The bolt of thunder hit him in the shoulder. He should have seen that coming.

"Had enough yet?" the witch lady said with a satisfied smile.

"Like hell! Huzzah!" And that was the word he chose to be the trigger word. Three fire balls shot out from his hand and exploded, causing a ton of smoke.

_Run like hell time!_

He began to run as fast as he could while the witch lady was engulfed in smoke. He saw Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds at the base of the cliff fighting.

And the Plegian troops were right on his tail.

_I hope this works!_

He shot a fireball near Chrom's forces to get their attention. Then he jumped off the cliff.

The wind whipped through his hair as he fell. If Sumia didn't get what he was trying to say, bye-bye Vincent.

_That ground is getting too close for comfort!_

Suddenly he hit something hard at a high speed. A Pegasus!

_Haha! Take that assholes!_

"That wasn't very smart Vincent!" Sumia said worriedly.

Vincent laughed while trying to catch his breath, a bad combo. "But it worked didn't it?" he said gasping for air amidst his laughter.

Vincent looked to see Chrom and the Shepherds driving off the Plegians. Kid and Maribelle were there too. "I'd say we did a fine job!"

"You didn't do anything though!" Sumia called back to him over the raging sounds of battle and wind.

"That's all Chrom's fault!" Vincent insisted as they touched down to the ground.

As he got off, Sumia sighed and took off again. Vincent made his way slowly over to Chrom.

_Am I going to so tell him how fucked up his plans are!_


	7. Strong is an Army Side By Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we blitz through all the sidequests before all the time travel craziness. And we skip the boring sidequest, because fuck it.

-A Pointless Side Job-

_Sigh, damn him for his righteousness._

Chrom had elected to go out of their way to save a village from bandits. Very time consuming. Non practical. Synonyms for bad.

_I never swore allegiance to him…but what is it worth if only I leave? Gah! I hate noble nobles!_

Small town. Few bandits. Quick work. Boring!

Vincent pulled out his newly acquired Elfire tome. Although it wasn't shiny, it was still very powerful.

_Focus Vincent._

Chrom had gone with Sully to find out if the bandits were going to flee with the Shepherds declaring themselves.

_Is there something going on between those two? …Fuck it. Honestly, I don't care. Makes me feel lonely._

_Stop that blasphemy! A tactician can't get close to any soldiers. we can die any given day._

_Depressing but logical outlook. As usual._

_C'mon! Deal with it!_

_Dammit! Three voices again._

_Hang on…let me try this!_

_Voice two: What did you do?_

_Voice three: I feel different._

_Voice one: Now we can tell who's talking when all three of us are talking…thinking_

_Voice two: Who in their right mind has three inner voices?_

_Voice three: An insane lunatic_

_Voice two: Insane people aren't in their right mind._

_Voice one: You do realize you just insulted yourself?_

Vincent wrenched himself out of what undoubtedly an interesting debate. It was battle time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"That had to be the easiest fight yet Chrom. They were pathetic!" Vincent sated with affirmation. Chrom nodded with a small smile and went his own way in their campsite.

_Tralalala…!_

Vincent walked to his tent. And found Ricken standing outside.

Vincent stood there thinking of any logical conclusion Ricken was there. He came up with none.

"Hey! Vincent, can I ask you a question?" Ricken asked.

"You just did," Vincent said mechanically.

"Wait, what?"

"Another question. Hurry it, I don't have all day," Vincent smirked to show he was joking.

Ricken took a short breath, "I was wondering if you could teach me about magic?"

… _The hell? Doesn't he know_ I  _know nothing about magic?_

"Sorry Kid, I don't know enough. You know more than me," Vincent said dismissively.

"But you're so  _powerful!_  I mean, I saw what you did while I rescued Maribelle. That was fancy!" Ricken said eagerly.

"…Really? I had no idea what I was doing that time. Improvising is the best way to win."

Ricken was determined to get something from this discussion, "But surely you have some advice?"

Vincent laughed, "All I got is kill or be killed. That's the only advice that's truly worth a damn on the battlefield."

Ricken seemed downcast, "How…how do you manage to live with yourself after killing so many people?"

Vincent eyed Kid, "I am not the one you want to give you lessons on morality. Ask Maribelle or someone." He almost said Miss Noble Princess. He had to watch himself.

Kid muttered something and blushed faintly. That was not missed by Vincent, "That's an order."

Kid left, whether he was excited to talk to the woman he had eyes on or hating Vincent for making him do this. Didn't matter. Didn't care.

* * *

-A Not Quite so Pointless Side Job-

_Gods Chrom! Can't we stay on track for more than a few days?_

They were going to save yet another village. Huzzah…

_If Ylisse is destroyed by Plegians, Chrom is so getting the blame!_

And it was snowy here. Snow equals evil. Evil equals bad. Bad equals not nice. Not nice equals bandits. Bandits equal gold. Snow equals gold.

_Amazing logic displayed._

Vincent was warming himself with a fireball and moving with Kid and Maribelle to the village to protect it. Vincent purposely brought along those two so they could, ah…get to know each other better.

At first he followed the conversation. But then it turned to tea and he promptly ignored it.

_Ugh, the things I do for Kid_

_This is the only thing you've done for Kid_

They reached the village. And was Vincent surprised. Perhaps fate would be kind to him after all!

The red haired merchant who was at Ferox was protecting the village, sword in hand.

_Looks like I'll get to talk to the pretty merchant after all! Huzzah!_

Vincent and co. walked over to the merchant. "You two, pair up and stick together when fighting," he ordered.

He turned and faced the red haired lady, "Why hello miss, a pleasure it is to be in your company."

She giggled. And a bandit interrupted the conversation. Vincent torched him with a fireball.

_Back to important things._

"Would you grace me with your name? Or better yet your company?" Vincent said smiling.

"That depends, will you pay for it?" she said smiling as well.

"Hey! You two! Stop flirting and get back to work!" Maribelle shouted and then went back to flirting with Ricken.

"Oi! I haven't even gotten her name yet!"

"It's Anna. I'll give you that one free of charge," Anna said playfully.

Vincent turned away from Maribelle, "Are you saying you would have charged me gold for that?"

"Of course! Nothing is free in life."

"…I seriously doubt that. What about a hello? That's free," Vincent said.

"Mmm, maybe," she winked playfully.

Bandits arrived. He, Anna and the rest of the co. defeated them.

They finished up quite smoothly, Chrom went to see if the villagers were okay. Vincent stayed behind to say good bye to Anna.

"Have fun selling and making money. Don't know what you'll use it all for, but have fun anyway," Vincent said, sorry to see her go.

"Selling things IS fun. So is gold. Take care!...of your money," she called back.

He watched as she vanished on the horizon.

_What an entertaining person to talk to._

* * *

-A Useful Job-

"Hello handsome, am I being rescued?" Anna said to Vincent as he rushed in to aid her from the bandit onslaught.

"Rescued again it seems," Vincent said out of breath.

"Again? I'm pretty sure this is our first time meeting," Anna said positively.

"Huh?" Vincent said, "But I was speaking to you not two days ago in a similar situation! How do you not remember me?"

"Oh! You must have met one of my sisters! That makes sense, the family resemblance is very strong,"

"…Strong? You're identical?"

"Yep!"

"Family gatherings must be terrible, or really fun," Vincent began to grin.

The battle was wrapped up quickly. And it seemed like it was time to say good bye to yet another beautiful red haired merchant.

"So you're going then?" Vincent said keeping his disappointment out of his voice.

"Things to sell, gold to earn. I'm sure you understand," Anna said cheerfully.

_I have an ideaaaaaaa!_

"You could come with us, we're fighting a war. War is a merchant's delight, yes?" Vincent played his best card in this figurative game.

Anna stopped moving. He could swear he saw gold coins in her eyes.

"Sign me up!" she said, "Wanna give me a tour of the place?"

"My dear, it would be my utmost pleasure…"


	8. A Reason to Survive

_The world around Vincent burned._

_The heat was intense, no being could survive it._

_Good thing it was a dream._

_Maybe._

_Vincent looked up from his position on the ground. He still lay as if he were in bed. But he wasn't in bed. He was on a plain of dirt. The grass had long burnt off from the heat._

" _Get up kid, conversations need to be had," a familiar voice said. The voice pulled Vincent up to his feet._

_Vincent was face to face with himself, though slightly older and more worn. He had a scar tracing from his lower chin down his neck and it probably extended further._

" _The hell is going on?" Vincent asked in his vincenty manner._

" _It's obvious isn't it? I'm telepathically speaking to you from the future. So really, I'm talking to myself. But the voices in our head do that plenty. C'mon now, times awastin'!" the other Vincent said._

_Vincent hastened to follow. Anything weird that happened he had to involve himself in somehow._

_The Vincent doppelganger led him to a clearing of the flames. And there sat another Vincent._

Confusing enough already.

" _Ah, you found him, good job Two," the even older Vincent said. "Before we start talking, introductions. I'm number three, you're number one, and he's number two," pointing to the Vincents in turn._

" _So One, you're probably wondering what Chrom slipped in your drink before you fell asleep right?" Two said with a grin._

" _But of course!" Vincent said calmly, but not really that calm because he was talking to himself. Plural._

" _Well, we're here to talk about shit that's going to go down. And through the means of time travel and telepathy, we can. Time travel is so fun, it's so wibbley. Fun, now where was I? Ah yes, we're also you from the future. I'm two years in your future or so. Two and a few months. That's my future over there," Two pointed at the older Vincent sitting on the ground. "He's like, five years into the future, he won't give me specifics since it could screw up time. Big time, screw up of time."_

_The original Vincent looked at Two blankly, "Well…you're definitely me. That's for sure."_

" _Lovely," Three said. "This will be the most confused you ever feel in your life. Well…not yet. When you get to be Two, then it gets confusing. So get ready."_

_The original Vincent sighed, "So what do you need me for then?"_

_Two spoke up, "We don't really need you, Three needs me. You're just here because I was in your place a few years ago. Time travel is a bitch, and this won't be the last of it. So, I'll keep it short, when the invasion comes, go to the ruins second. Get friendly with Anna and Kid. Watch out for the bastard who-"_

" _Stop," Three commanded. "He can't know who betrays him."_

_Two scowled. Three continued, "You'll understand it all in due time. Go back to your world of reality." Three waved his hand and Vincent began to black out. He fought for consciousness for a long enough time to hear, "Four is on his way. Dark times are coming for the both of us Two…"_

* * *

Vincent woke up. "Gah! Weird evil dreams! I'm still here though…in castle Ylisse. Or whatever the hell it's called. How in seven hells did that even work? Dreams are fun, but time travel? That's also fun, even more so than dreams. Dreams of time travel with the apocalypse in the background…now I just need a fierce battle and it'll be complete!"

"Do you talk to yourself often?" a voice asked slyly.

"Yes, it helps me think. And since no one else is here it often gives me an ear ache. Care to join my rambles?" Vincent turned to see Anna standing in his open door way.

Get friendly with Anna…

_Well Two, you sometimes might actually have good advice._

"I was sent to get you. Plegian assassins have broken in."

"Shit. Let's go!" Vincent grabbed his Elfire tome and ran out of the door and took a left.

"You're going the wrong way!" Anna called. Vincent quickly turned a half circle and began to run the other way. "Do you have a plan?" she asked.

"No."

"Will you have a plan?"

"No."

"Do you need a plan?"

"No. I have a thing that's like a plan. But better 'cause it's a thing. Now let's go do what I do best!"

"Which is…?"

"Take risks and kick ass."

* * *

Vincent and Anna cut their way through the countless Plegian assassins. Now cut is an expression. Vincent burned his way through. To put it simply, they killed many people.

"So Anna, scam any good people lately?" Vincent called out amidst the fighting.

"It isn't scamming! It's productive merchanting!" she yelled back while parting a man from his head.

"That's not even a word! My dear lady, you shouldn't make up words! It is unbecoming!" Vincent torched an archer that was aiming at Anna.

"You make up words all the time from what I hear! There are many tales among the Shepherds of your insanity!" Anna ducked out of an axe's way and the holder was killed by Vincent.

"Insanity!? I assure you, I am not insane…yet. I just am different! In a good way," Vincent pressed his back up against Anna's. They were surrounded.

"I'm open for bets if we make it out of here! If we make it out, you owe me a hundred gold!" Anna shouted.

"And if we don't? We'll be dead! So you owe me dinner before I go to hell!" Vincent yelled out, killing another assassin.

"Dinner? And you'll be paying right?" Anna said, her concern was evident.

"If my lady insists, then I must obey!" Vincent jumped out of their back to back position. He torched several soldiers. And then several more. He became so tired that he was unable to continue his conversation with Anna.

And then an orange haired thief killed several more.

_That came completely out of nowhere._

"C'mon lovebirds, we got work to do," the thief said, since he had killed the remaining troops.

"Lovebirds? I'm not even getting to go to dinner with her!" Vincent said in mock outrage.

"Well, you can use that gold you owe me on dinner if you must," Anna said playfully. She walked past both of them. They both hurried to keep up.


	9. One Dream in All of Us Still Shining

_That dinner was nice…even if it came out of my own pocket. At least Anna didn't eat much._

Vincent stood in his tent that same night he got back from his dinner with Anna. There was a war brewing and he had no time to sleep.

Thankfully, there was this leaf from the southern isles that could keep you awake for hours when you ate it. Vincent had purchased some of the leaves in the last town. And he was pleased with the outcome.

So for the past three nights he hadn't slept. At all. He poured over the history texts in his tent. The histories about tacticians and wars. Such as  _The Conquest of Bern_  or  _An Account of the Final Holy War._ He currently was immersed in the second of those two. He had his eyes so fixed to the pages that he didn't hear someone call out his name and look into his tent. He was at the exciting part, The Tragedy of Barhara. He had no time for-

"Vincent?" a voice softly called as the person in question poked their head in. Anna had been about to retire for the night, when she saw Vincent's tent all lit up.

Vincent didn't react. He kept reading. The leaves he was taking dulled the senses to an extent. Minor side effect. Irrelevant.

"Vincent?" the voice was louder this time.

" _Vincent?"_  he finally noticed the interruption.

"Ah! Anna! What are you doing here?" Vincent said surprised.

* * *

Anna looked into the tent, eyebrows raised. It was total disarray. Nothing like her shop. The books were scattered everywhere. A stack held up his lantern, another seemed to serve as his pillow.

_This…is kinda pathetic. Think of all the gold laying around here! These are valuable tomes!_

She called his name three times. On the third time she finally got his attention. He looked up tiredly, "Ah! Anna! What are you doing here?"

"I saw the light on in your tent. I just came to say goodnight. I never thought you were reading all of this…" she stared off, mentally calculating the amount of money she could make off it all.

"Ah yes, with the upcoming battles, I've been preparing as much as I can so next time I'll have a good plan. I don't need to sleep, this is more important," saying the last phrase more to himself than to Anna.

"What do you mean you don't need sleep? If you don't sleep, you miss golden opportunities in the morning!" Anna said puzzled.

Vincent was about to respond, but he grinned and said, "Punny."

"Huh?" Anna said puzzled once more.

"You said golden opportunity, and you were talking about gold. Haha…" Vincent reached over to his 'desk' (Comprised of several tomes stacked up) and grabbed a leaf of the table. And to Anna's surprise and realization, he put it in his mouth and ate it.

"Is that…one of those leaves from the southern isles? I sold those once…they have terrible side effects. Tell me that isn't one," Anna said slowly.

Vincent blinked a few times and said, "…It…is one."

Anna grabbed the case that held them away from him. She wouldn't let her new found friend drug himself! And then she wacked him with a book. "Ah! What was that for!" Vincent said angrily.

"You idiot! Yes, these let you stay awake for long periods of time, but do you know what they do to you?" Anna said very angry.

"Heh…heh…no," Vincent mumbled. He looked like he wanted to back away from the very angry Anna.

"They can cause severe damage to your senses! You might go blind, or deaf! Or not be able to feel, or taste or smell. And in some cases, it's toxic and can kill you! I'm confiscating these and selling them!" Anna said in that way women do that means 'if you argue, you're dead.'

Vincent sighed, seeming to know he couldn't win. He got up and moved to his cot. His head rested on a stack of three tomes and his feet were propped up on a few as well.

"You really need to get rid of some of these books Vincent…" Anna trailed off.

"You could sell some if you like. With my permission of course. Some I don't need. Like this one," he pulled out the top one that his head was one. He tossed it to Anna. She looked at the title,  _A Plainswoman's Quest._  It had a green haired woman on the front holding a sword. "That one is about a girl trying to reclaim a throne. But most of it is fighting bandits and is useless to me."

"Do I get anything out of the deal?" Anna said right away. Cut to the chase.

"Besides spending time with me?" Vincent said innocently. "You can have all the profits, as long as I get discounts at your store."

Anna did some quick calculations. She would ultimately make a huge profit on the deal. "Deal!" she said ecstatically and held out her had for Vincent to shake. Vincent shook it and grinned.

Vincent jumped up and startled Anna. "So let's get started, shall we?"

"Already?" Anna said surprised.

"Of course! Don't want to waste the morning of golden opportunities!" Vincent exclaimed as he moved about his collection.

Anna giggled. Maybe this would be more enjoyable than she thought…

* * *

Vincent had needed sleep. Thank the gods for Anna's insistence. Although her falling asleep in his tent was…unexpected. But it was late! They both fell asleep at the same time! He didn't do anything!

Thankfully she was able to escape before others found out.

_But on to not as important things that are important on the grand scheme of things but not on a personal level because an attractive woman is actually giving you the time of day, lucky bastard some people would kill you for your spot in that so watch your back._

… _Calm down voice number two._

But they were under attack now. Fun times. Vincent's job was to go kill the generic enemy commander. His team of operatives were Kid, Anna, and the new orange thief Gaius, who insisted on calling Vincent 'Vinnie.'

They snuck around the fighting to the best of their ability. Anna's sleep staff helped tremendously. She had  _so many_ things in her shop! And even more with all his books. Whenever someone caught site of them, she would use her staff on them. And then Gaius, Kid or Vincent would kill them.

Gaius was a strange fellow. He loved sweets, never did his laundry (to Vincent's knowledge) and talked to strange townspeople. Shifty townspeople. Irrelevant.

After many fireballs, Vincent asked Kid, "So Kid, how're you and Maribelle doing?"

Kid's face went red, "I-I don't know what you mean-"

"Oh yes you do Kid. We all see you two brewing tea and talking closely. So spill it, what's going on between you two?" Vincent grinned. Battles were the best times to have conversations.

"I…er…" Kid was saved from answering due to a large brigand leaping towards them. Kid killed him with a thunderbolt.

And to further interrupt the conversation, they spotted the big bad boss.

_Ooo! Alliteration! Say that three times fast!_

"Alright, plan…Kid and I will give Gaius cover fire and Anna will put the big bad boss to sleep. Gaius, you will run up there, being so fast and kill the big bad boss. Any questions on the plan: Big Bad Boss Battle?"

"Aren't you curious how they found our army Vinnie?" Gaius asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat Gaius," Vincent shot back.

"Cats have nine lives Vinnie," Gaius smirked.

"Touché Gaius. But I don't care. Our job is to kill people. So let's do that! Time for shenanigans! Fun word shenanigans…" Vincent prepared his fire. Kid prepared his lightning. And Anna began concentrating on putting the big bad boss to sleep. She succeeded quite easily. Anna had great skill with a staff.

The commander fell over suddenly, causing his guards to become confused. Kid and Vincent shot their respective magic at the confused guards. And Gaius ran in between them, and stabbed the leader in the heart. A perfect shot through the heart.

The rest of the guards were quickly obliterated by Vincent and Kid.

The small team celebrated, not knowing the family troubles Chrom, Lissa and her worshipness The Exalt were going through in a stubborn argument.


	10. You'll Fight on 'til the End

_Well. It seems we have a problem._

A desert. An evil problem. Very much evil. Like the Plegians.

"Well, this is peachy," Vincent muttered.

Vincent tossed the peach he was carrying up into the air and caught it. The heat was bad for the small amount of fruit they had on hand. So Vincent stole a peach. But he preferred 'borrowed' or 'commandeered.'

_I commandeered a peach…that's just peachy. Pun!_

The desert was a desolate wasteland with few villages. And the villages that were there were small and isolated by the sandy dunes. The massive sandy dunes.

_Hark! What's that in the distance? …Aw, SHIT!_

He could see flags. Plegian troops. Vincent turned and made eye contact with Chrom. He was puzzled at Vincent's serious expression. Then he saw the army. And then he got serious.

"Alrighty Chrom, this time, I have a plan!" Vincent said triumphantly. "And maybe it'll even work!"

Chrom didn't look very happy at that thought. But Vincent quickly told him his plan. By the end Chrom was slightly smiling, "That might even work Vincent."

* * *

Anna stood near the front of the crowd with the rest of the Shepherds. She saw Vincent walk to address the troops. From what he had told her and what Ricken had said, Vincent never had commanded the previous small battles. And this was his first. Maybe all the reading he did would pay off…

"Hello Ylisseans and Feroxi! You're probably wondering who I am. I am the tactician!" The crowd murmured. Anna couldn't blame them, this was a man who had only been seen fighting, not commanding. "And you probably are thinking, 'who the hell is this guy to command us?' So, introductions, I'm Vincent! And you are to follow my orders today, from here to the end. Now I could go on about heroics and that stuff, but we kinda need to get into position. So, I need you to get into groups.

"Archers and mages, I need you to spread evenly across those two large dunes," he pointed to two dunes that formed an opening between them. "You are to emerge and engage the enemy at my signal. Knights and cavaliers and other infantry, remain back here with me. Healers, physic staves at the ready. Shepherds and Lord Chrom, with me. Move!"

_He's putting on a lot of bravado for this first plan of his. He's banking on a payout. Metaphorically speaking._

Soldiers began milling about getting to their respective places. The Shepherds, as directed, remained behind. "Alright, we're the bait. Chrom, sorry, but you're the big bait. Kid, can you magnify voices with magic?" Ricken nodded. "Alright, quick teach me. Chrom, you're going to say something badass and challenging so we lure them to us. The rest of our army that's here and not engaged elsewhere is hidden well. They'll think we're very stupid. They may think it's a trap, but they won't resist a chance at Chrom. So they're lured here, archers and mages begin officer hunting. When they're in disarray, the rest of our force charges. Now, questions?" Vincent asked quickly.

_I wasn't expecting something so elaborate. He's good, and not just at helping me in my shop._

Vincent had been helping her in the shop. He claimed he needed organizational skills. And Anna couldn't disagree.

The rest of the Shepherds seemed just as stunned at Vincent's plan. None of them expected him to be so…smart.

It would be only a matter of time to see if it worked…

* * *

Vincent casted the voice amplifying spell. Kid was a good teacher for being so young. It was just a variation of a wind spell, meant to carry the voice across great distance.

He nodded to Chrom to indicate he was ready. The most intimidating of the Shepherds stood up front by Chrom. They all gazed at the rapidly approaching Plegian army. Being used to the sand, they traveled quickly. Chrom took a deep breath and began his challenge, "Plegian curs! The Shepherds stand before you today to put you in your place! Come! Are you brave enough to face the might of me, Prince Chrom? Or are you too cowardly to fight me? Maybe my father was right, you are all cowardly bastards!" Vincent nodded, that had done it. Vincent had a clear view of the commander, and he was swelling with rage.

The enemy leader began barking orders to his flag bearers, who communicated the orders the rest of the army. And then came the charge.

It was disorganized to say the least. Well, it was orderly to an extent. They still ran in a formation, but it was shaky. They still quickly obeyed orders, but not as quickly as they should. Perfect.

Vincent let them get close enough, and signaled the Shepherd's retreat. They had stood still long enough for most thoughts of a trap to leave the commander's mind. Hopefully. But the Shepherds ran regardless, or they'd die. Vincent, Chrom and the others reached the point where they turned around and drew their weapons. Vincent had drilled it into each and every one of them not to take a useful stance, but an intimidating one. Vincent watched with grim humor as the infuriated Plegians ran towards their deaths.

_Almost there…now!_

Vincent sent a fireball into the sky. The Plegians were in position. Now was time to lay down the cards. The archers and mages sprung up from the sand they had partially buried themselves in. and they began the killing.

" _Shoot for the officers! When an officer falls, it's one less person for the scared to look up to. They're the silly people with the funny hats or clothes. You can't miss them! Aim only for the officers!"_ Vincent had yelled only an hour before.

The Plegians were caught unaware. And the mages and archers were doing a fairly good job at their assignment. Vincent could have hoped for better, but he had what he had. He fired up his second signal. The Shepherds were about to begin to enter the fray, and they would die if they did that.

Only moments later, the Pegasus knights of Ylisse began their assent. The few hundred Pegasus knights flew gracefully over the battle. And struck! Some had attacked Plegian wyvern riders the archers and mages missed, but the majority attacked to the ground troops. And for Vincent's coup de grâce, shot the third signal into the air. The rest of the soldiers would take time to get there, and he wanted them there before they were all murdered. And at last, Vincent entered battle.

He stayed with the Shepherds, who mainly guarded Chrom and played defense. The mages and archers had begun killing mercilessly in the Plegian mob, taking care not to kill their own, though regretfully, it still happened. But this was war, not a children's game where everything turned out nicely. He had the luxury of not having to worry about that. Only Plegians stood before him. Vincent shot a fireball at the nearest archer.

_Kill the ranged before they kill you._

The archer fell in the burning flames. Vincent quickly found Kid and Gaius and stood near them for support. Together, the three felled many troops. Maribelle joined them, or rather joined Kid shortly after. They fought like that for a few more minutes.

Chrom and Sully were tearing apart the Plegian soldiers like they were butter. Their fighting prowess was admirable to say the least. But Vincent was otherwise occupied.

_Focus Vincent, not on peaches. 'Cause it's still in your pocket._

Vincent chuckled softly. It went unheard among the chaos. And then Vincent saw something that enraged him for an unknown reason.

He saw Anna fighting off three Plegian myrmidons at once. Merchanting must be a dangerous business for her to be doing so well. But that wasn't what angered Vincent. It was the fact that her arm was bloody and she clutched her chest and her sword weakly. Vincent made one of those decisions that happened before you could even consider it. The flames of his Arcfire tome swirled around him and shot towards Anna's attackers. Two of them died in the blaze and the other jumped aside. Fueled by adrenalin, Vincent was there by the time the myrmidon recovered and delivered his end.

He got Kid's attention. The tactician knew Kid would realize what had happened. Vincent focused on protecting the weak Anna. But many had seen a man guarding a fallen woman and targeted them. Soon, Vincent was surrounded by twenty Plegians with no escape.

_Damn it all, is this good bye?_

Slight relief came from Kid as he drew away six of Vincent's foes. But it did little in the short run. The archers took aim and fired at Vincent. It was a good thing they didn't notice Anna was still alive. An arrow struck Vincent in the chest. He fell over painfully and began to cough up blood.

_Shite! I guess it's time to stop it with the risks permanently…is that…cheering?_

Vincent saw none of the Plegians around him remained. And the reinforcements were here. His plan had worked. Now he just had to get a healer for Anna. Thankfully Kid hadn't forgotten about him and Maribelle was there in a flash by his side. Vincent grunted and pointed to Anna, who was unconscious, perhaps due to blood loss. Maribelle tiredly nodded and began to heal her while Kid began to pour a vulnerary on his wounds. Vulneraries weren't as painful as healing staves, they just healed wounds slowly. Staves healed quickly and painfully.

A short while later Vincent could see Maribelle move away from Anna and come over to him. Before he could try to say anything, Kid interjected, "Your sweetheart will be fine Vincent." He was grinning, it was clearly a jibe for all the times he had made fun of Kid and Maribelle.

_Oh, just you wait…I'll get you…_

Vincent coughed again. Before he could do anything else, Kid grabbed the arrow and looked at Vincent, "On three, one…two!" and he pulled it out on two instead of three.

_He'll pay…eventually._

And Maribelle began the painful healing process. The feeling of one's skin being knitted together was not pleasant to say the slightest. But Vincent bit his lip and didn't say anything. He was going to live, his plan worked. It was a success.


	11. Free Forever More

_Why the fuck was I not informed of this!_

Vincent stood, arms folded atop his bed in the medical tent. Anna was still unconscious, but stable and alive. Vincent glared at Chrom. Why was he the last to hear about Emmeryn's kidnapping?

_You are an idiot, though. They probably figured you wouldn't care._

_I may seem like I'm insane, but I do have a heart._

Vincent sighed tiredly, "I suppose it's time for a plan?"

Chrom nodded wearily.

* * *

_God, I hate being a tactician. I'd rather be a spy or something. Sneaking around? I'm good at that. Manipulating that manakete we recruited to play with someone else? Been there done that. Winning a drinking contest with Gregor? A plus._

_That last has nothing to do with being a spy._

_Shut it._

Vincent stood in a pensive manner overseeing the troops. The war would be entering the turning point today. Would the battle to rescue the Exalt succeed? Only time would tell, as well as Vincent's plan.

* * *

Anna began to close up her shop for the day. They had paused their forced march for the day. No matter how urgent the mission, rest was mandatory. Well, that was what Vincent said earlier.

_Leave the tactics to him, and the funds to me._

He had appointed her in charge of finances for the army with Chrom's permission. It was an easy job for someone who grew up with money for playthings.

She sheathed her display of swords. From bronze to silver. A tiring task, usually Vincent helped her out. But he had something going on today he said. She had felt slighted. But Anna had to realize he was a man in power, who had things more important than her.

_He is one of the few people who look at me as a woman and friend rather than a source of money._

She collected her earnings from below the table she sat at between customers. Not as profitable as she hoped, but the soldiers were otherwise occupied with resting. Explainable, but unfortunate.

There was a knock on her tent.

_How do you knock on a tent? In all my years of being a merchant, I never grasped that concept. Though usually the customer played the part of knocking…_

"Come in!" was her response. Perhaps one last customer had come by after sleeping like the rest of the encampment.

And Vincent poked his head through. Grinning as usual. "Hello Anna! How's the money coming in today?"

Anna was surprised, he said he had things to do and that he wouldn't be by. But here he was. But was she complaining? Not the slightest.

Who doesn't prefer the company of friends over being alone?

"Not quite as good as I hoped, are you here to buy something?" She purposely put on an eager face. But it wasn't a lie, she did hope for his money.

"Well, yes. In part. Need a new Arcfire tome. Some idiot forgot to grab mine when it fell out of my hands last battle. But that wasn't the main reason, I brought you these." He held out some flowers. Red flowers that matched her hair.

She didn't really know what to say. People skills and merchant skills were two different things. Merchanting you never needed to know anything about your customer. But your friends? You need to make a good impression or else they'd leave you. And having friends was a luxury she had lived without for a long time.

"Aw! I love them!" A safe response. And Vincent looked pleased as well. Cha-Ching!

"I'm glad you do, I spent the afternoon looking for them. Sorry I couldn't help in your shop," he sheepishly ruffled the back of his slicked back hair.

"But…why did you spend so much time getting them? I mean, I appreciate them, but why me?" she said cautiously.

Vincent's face seemed to get slightly red. Anna followed up on her own statement, "I should be the one thanking you for saving me last battle."

"Well…I, er… thought you would enjoy them. They do match your pretty red hair," Vincent said flustered.

_Vincent flustered? Odd._

"…You think my hair is pretty?" Anna said slowly. No one ever complemented her hair. It wasn't like it was special, she just washed it and put it in a ponytail.

"I…well, yes. In fact I think you're a really pretty person." Now Vincent was blushing extremely hard.

"What…are you trying to say?" Anna said slowly.

_Good move Anna. Now we'll see what his intent is._

"Um…" Vincent froze. Then he began to move towards her. They were inches apart.

And he kissed her.

_What is he-_

It ended as quickly as it started. Vincent leapt back, or stumbled more like it. The tactician muttered something and quickly left the tent.

Anna was blushing profusely, still holding the red flowers. She grabbed a vase from her stores and filled it with her canteen of water. She would treasure these flowers. And find Vincent in the morning. She couldn't think straight.

Because honestly? She was in love.

* * *

_Alright, let's do this!_

Vincent's strike team cut a path through the Plegian forces. It consisted of himself, Gaius, and Kid.

And Anna.

_Gods, what a stupid thing to do. I didn't even get a chance to apologize this morning with the rush of battle._

But he kept an eye on Anna during their…incursion. She fought harder than ever before.

_Why? I'm missing something obvious…I'll get it in an hour._

The archers were keeping the attackers on the Exalt at bay. Soldiers flooded into the gap the strike team made. The Plegians were divided in half. A dark mage joined after Chrom talked to her. She was creepy. And a cleric, no…priest? joined as well.

The pegasus knights who were to rescue the Exalt were well on their way.

Into a trap.

Risen spouted up from the ground. Archers. The pegasus knights were no match. None survived.

Vincent heard Chrom's howl of fury and he redouble his efforts. Fire swarmed the Plegians along with Kid's wind. Maribelle, who had recently learned how to use tomes, fought alongside them. She wasn't quite powerful yet though, so she focused on healing.

_Is that…a ring on her finger? I don't remember her having that. And Kid is…grinning? No…he didn't! Did he? I am so cornering you after this Kid!_

Wyvern knights flew in a formation at their rear.

_Damnation! Let's do this._

Vincent began to channel his magic. He knew it wasn't a good idea to do this. He wasn't at full strength already. He began to recite the incantation to the spell he invented a few days ago. " _Let's do this! Death from above!_ " The sap on his strength was imminent. He knew he had only seconds. He waved his hand in a downward motion. And fell to his knees.

A giant meteor of fire fell from the sky at the wyverns. He could faintly hear the screams as they broke formation and fled in all different directions. The wind mages picked them off quickly.

But Vincent was barely conscious. Using that much magic…could be life threatening. But so long as he stayed awake, he should be fine…

The tactician felt someone grab him. Shouting nearby…irrelevant. He needed to concentrate. If he broke his concentration, he might fall asleep. On the battle field. Bad choice. Not even a bed of grass…

He felt someone's breath on his face. He spared a glance to see red. Lots of it.

_Red…equals Anna…Anna equals… money…_

_Dammit! You don't have time for this! Focus Vincent!_

He focused on Anna, and only Anna. She looked him straight in the eyes and hugged him. She voice was quiet, but she was right near his ear. She whispered, "I love you."

And time slowed. Vincent could feel himself being picked up by his red clad heroine herself.

_Am I imagining things...?_

He blacked out.

* * *

Vincent bolted straight up in his bed. He wildly looked about the dark area. His bed jostled. He was in a wagon.

_What's happened?_

There was a groan from next to him and Anna poked her sleepy head up. As soon as they made eye contact, she smiled. Her head was bandaged.

"What happened?" he said looking at her head concerned.

"Lady Emmeryn committed suicide. We won the battle, but the Exalt is dead," she said sorrowfully.

" _Shit!_ …But what I was really asking was about your head," he said.

"Oh! It just tripped while carrying you, nothing major. Nothing healing and money can't fix!" Anna said energetically, her cheerful persona emerging again.

"You were carrying me? Why?" Vincent wondered.

She cocked her head, "Didn't you hear what I told you before you lost consciousness?"

"Well, yes. But I was hallucinating, right?"

"…No. I love you Vincent. Thank you for helping me realize it yesterday."

_Mate, you just got the girl so you know what to do. Kiss the girl!_

And that is exactly what he did. Actions spoke louder than words anyway.


	12. Forever We Ride on Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this has shown me just how many words I used to use on Author Notes. I'm surprised at how much less of a story is here than I expected.

"Come on people! We gotta move! Now!" Vincent screamed.

They were being pursued. And they were fleeing for their lives. Volunteers stayed behind to delay them. No one voiced the ultimate fate that awaited them.

"Damn! I knew it was too good to be true!" Basilio yelled as Plegian brigands were sighted before them.

_Well shit, here goes!_

"These Plegian bastards stand between you and your families! If we don't defeat them quickly, all we've fought for will be lost! For freedom we ride! To me!" Vincent yelled.

_This epic speech stuff is getting easier. A sign!_

Vincent ran out recklessly to the front and began shooting fireballs at the nearest soldiers. All the men who heard Vincent cry ran forward screaming as well. This fight wouldn't last long.

_Effects on morale can go both ways…_

Vincent stepped back and muttered one of his memorized incantations. Well, another one of his invented spells. Designed to scare the shit out of the enemy.

"Surprise!" Vincent shouted as a huge lightning bolt descended from the sky into the middle of the Plegian ranks.

_Well, that effect was immediate._

All the soldiers were screaming and running around. But Vincent had to give the Ylisseans and Feroxi credit for not backing down. The pressed on just as hard.

_Not bad, you'll make a good warrior yet._

_Am I not already?_

_Nope! Keep at it boy!_

_How can I be a boy if you're me? I'm not younger than you in that case._

… _Uh…_

Vincent grinned at Kid, who merely shook his head. What was the problem with showing off? The enemy would be dead soon anyway.

The Plegian commander soon entered the fray. Although he was the enemy, Vincent couldn't deny the 'stache. And that man had a huge 'stache.

Almost as quick as the battle started, it ended with the death of The 'Stache and the fleeing of the rest of the Plegians.

"Gods I was powerless!" a voice behind Vincent groaned in agony.

Vincent turned to see Chrom. A very miserable Chrom.

"Sorry Chrom, it's my fault for the shitty plan," Vincent said in a neutral voice.

"No…it's my fault…it's all my fault!" Chrom roared.

Vincent walked over to Chrom…and punched him in the stomach. "Wake up Chrom! Would your sister want you to be like this?! Hell no! No one can control the wheel of fate, nor can you control another's actions. Your sister sacrificed herself for your good and all of Ylisse's. Now stop blaming yourself. If you want to avenge her, do it by killing the Mad King then!"

Chrom was silent for a moment, then said, "…You're right. I am going to kill that bastard Gangrel!"

* * *

Anna sat in her tent putting her gold into a locked chest. She hadn't had time to open her shop at all for the day. They had only set up camp an hour ago. And Vincent had been running around like crazy unfortunately. They had not yet had a chance to talk in private since Vincent woke up in that wagon.

She slid the chest under her bed. Probably the safest place in the tent with the exception of burying it. But they might have to leave at any time, so that was out of the question. She gave the heavy chest one last push under her bed.

_That's the one problem with gold, it's heavy._

_What am I saying!? There's nothing wrong with gold! The way it sounds when dropped into your hand, the shininess, the way it stacks so nicely. Gold is just beautiful in every way!_

She began to undress for night. Right as she got into her bed under the large blanket she had bought off a merchant for a decent price, someone ran into her tent.

Vincent ran in out of breath. He had a panicked look in his eyes and he held up a finger to shush her. He didn't appear to have noticed the…fact that Anna was in her bed wearing next to nothing.

She heard a voice through the tent, "Where are you Vincent? I'm going to find you…"

After about a minute, Vincent let out the breath he was holding and softly chuckled. He turned halfway to her and said, "Sorry about just bursting in here, Tharja was stalking me again and I need a quick hiding place."

"Vincent…" Anna began awkwardly.

"Hmm?" He said and looked her.

Then he realized what situation he was in.

"OH SHIT! Damn, I'm so sorry!" he ran out of the tent quite quickly, as if he had been blasted by a wind spell.

Anna couldn't help but laugh. She vowed to put him in more awkward situations like this again, his reactions were funny.

_Cha-Ching! Another successful day…_

* * *

Vincent sat hand in hand with Anna three days after…that incident staring at the sunset. He had apologized many times to Anna, but to his surprise, she merely laughed.

_Women…so hard to understand. Yet where would we men be without them?_

"The sunset looks like a giant gold coin, don't you think Vincent?" Anna said.

Vincent looked at the golden orb in the sky, half covered by the horizon line. "Half of a gold coin I suppose."

"It's really pretty…" Anna trailed off.

"A gold coin or the sun?" Vincent asked.

"The sun obviously," she said with that playful smile Vincent loved.

"Not as pretty as you of course," Vincent said smoothly. Anna gripped his hand even tighter.

"So, is what I heard about Ricken true? Did he propose to Maribelle?" Anna questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I cornered Kid yesterday and got the facts. He and Maribelle are officially engaged. I told Kid he should have done it sooner. Then he made got back at me about the rumors he'd been hearing," Vincent said with a small grin.

Anna turned away from the sunset to Vincent, "What rumors?"

"Well, you know, gossip. Us. Together. Love. Those kinds of rumors," Vincent's grin grew as Anna blushed slightly.

"Do you see a future in us Vincent?" Anna wondered aloud.

"Er…what?" Vincent said puzzled.

"I mean, do you see us being together in the future?" Anna rephrased.

_Don't fuck up Vince. It wouldn't look good._

"That's an important question. …Yes, I do see us being together. Why the sudden curiosity?" Vincent said curiously.

"Sorry…it's just that the last person who I was…together with, he…well, he was like you. But he left me. And I don't ever want to through that pain again," she finished quietly.

Vincent gazed gently at her, "I swear by the gods and Naga that I'll never leave you. Not even death shall stop me from staying with you. I'll stay by your side," Vincent said in a serious tone of voice.

Anna laid her head next Vincent's and cuddled up next to him. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Now Vincent had a dilemma. Should he carry her to her tent and ruin the moment? Or should he fall asleep next her?

_Well, that is a stupid question._


	13. Through the Fire and the Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, all the chapter titles are Dragonforce lyrics

"And why is Chrom not here to hear this plan?" Flavia asked Vincent.

"Because he will dismiss it immediately. But I know you'll hear me out," Vincent said calmly.

"Let's hear it then," she said.

"I'm going to kill Gangrel."

"…That's it?" Flavia said in disbelief.

"Tomorrow when we clash, I will sneak across enemy lines and kill him. With a useful spell me and Kid came upon the other day, I will be unnoticeable. They will not discover me, and we'll be free of a Mad King," Vincent spoke smoothly.

"And why can't we just have Chrom kill him?" Flavia said, still not catching on.

Vincent sighed, "You and I have heard the information from our spies, you know Gangrel's skill set. Chrom is unsuited for fighting him, and he will probably die. We cannot let that happen."

Flavia looked unsure, "…If you think you can pull it off, but I'm going to go start training Chrom just in case anyways."

_Gods damn, will anyone ever take me seriously? This is my chance. I'm going to prove myself!_

* * *

"I know what you're planning Vincent, and I don't like it," Anna said seriously.

"I'm sorry, it must be done," he said quietly as he hugged her. "I need to go get prepared…"

"No…stay. This very well could be the last time I see you. Stay…at least for a little longer," Anna said, tears in her eyes.

After a few minutes, Vincent broke their embrace. As he walked out of the tent, he heard, "…If you break your promise to me, I'll never forgive you!"

That stopped Vincent in his tracks. A look of immense guilt passed over his face. He gathered up what bravado he had left and turned to face her, "You're forgetting who I am. I'm Vincent! The leading man! And you know what they say about him, he never dies! I'll be seeing you soon Anna!"

A weak smile passed over her face. He gave her a reassuring smile and continued to walk away.

_I…am not the same man I once was._

_You got that right, what happened to your bed of grass jokes?_

_I've changed. Perhaps for better._

_But you aren't as funny as you used to be. A voice in your head needs_ some  _entertainment._

_I'm still punny._

… _That was weak._

Vincent walked behind a nearby tent. He was sure no one would see him. He pulled a gold coin out of his pocket. He carefully looked it over. The metal was in perfect condition. Just like he wanted it.

He pulled on a pair of heat resistant gloves and he set to work with his magic. After he finished, he wiped his forehead to remove the sweat. He dunked it into a nearby bucket of water.

_Perfect. Good thing I had the foresight to measure her finger._

He pocketed the new ring. With a reassured smile, he went to find Kid.

* * *

Plegians all around him threw down their weapons and abandoned their posts. This was going better than expected.

Vincent stood amidst them all, unnoticeable. He wasn't invisible. Unnoticeable was different.

_Hence the word idiot. Invisible you_ can't _see, unnoticeable you_ don't  _see. There is a difference._

_They'll see me if I cause a commotion or talk._

_But you won't do that, will you?_

Vincent began his careful quest to Gangrel's core army. In where Vincent would deliver the finishing blow to the war.

The sand made the journey tricky. Running would be easily noticed, footsteps don't make themselves in the sand.

Then Gangrel's royal guard surged forward. Right at Vincent.

_Shiiiiiit!_

Vincent moved as fast as he could out of the way. Just in time. The thousand soldiers moved past him without a second glance.

_Whew!_

_You need to pick up your game Vince. Or you'll die._

_Oh, I'm not going to die. I have so much left to do._

Vincent found one of the soldiers and walked behind him. Hiding the footsteps. Perfect.

Gangrel's company stopped. Chrom, the Shepherds and the rest of the army stood in front of them.

_Now it's time to move._

Vincent stopped listening to Gangrel's taunts after that annoying laugh. Vincent crept forward, counting on the fact that no one was watching the sand.

One hundred feet from his target…seventy five…

Vincent ducked under a sword when a knight turned around.

Fifty feet…forty…

Vincent stopped in his tracks as a mage in front of him looked his way….then he continued when the mage turned.

Thirty…twenty…

"What the  _hell_  is that!?" Vincent saw a great number of people turn to see what was happening. They followed the man's finger…which pointed to Vincent's tracks.

_SHIT!_

The mage from before began conjuring, "We have someone unnoticeable here! Protect the king!"

Vincent cursed loudly and began to run at Gangrel, who was currently oblivious to the situation. A dark magic spell flew over his shoulder.  _That_  got people's attention.

The tactician pushed past the inner group of guards near the Mad King. Now it was time!

" _I judge you Gangrel!"_  Vincent screamed as he released the magic he'd been channeling. A tornado of fire launched at Gangrel.

He had to give credit to Gangrel's guard, they were good. Four of them jumped in the way, intercepting the majority of the spell. Now Gangrel had noticed. So had the Ylisseans and Feroxi. They began to charge.

Vincent acted quickly. He spun on the spot in a circle, releasing flame all the way. The enemies in close proximity were killed.

Vincent fought like never before. His eyes were in ten different places at once, as were his hands. This was how the legends of old fought. Albeit for longer, Vincent's magic was sure to run out eventually.

The two armies clashed. Vincent could hear the clanging metal. The screams and usual horrors of war that Vincent was by now used to.

But what really had his attention, was that Gangrel was running towards him.

The Shepherds were fighting to reach him, but they weren't quick enough. He would have to duel the king. The Plegians made way for Gangrel. They intended this to be an uninterrupted duel to the death. Vincent conjured a circle of fire around them. Now no one would interrupt them.

_**Through the fire and the flames we carry on!** _

Vincent smiled as the phrase came to mind. It was time for the biggest battle of his life.

Gangrel drew an odd sword. It was…squiggly. Like a zigzag. And then lightning shot out from it.

_Well, damn!_

Vincent leapt to the side. Gangrel said something, but it was lost in the battle. Vincent felt an earlier wound on his shoulder heal.

_Physic staves? Shepherds!_

Vincent casted a wall of flame. Then another. And another, until he had encased Gangrel in four walls of flame. He brought his hands together and the flames condensed and hit Gangrel at the same time. Vincent laughed with relief, it was over, he'd done-

Gangrel furiously bust through the flames and slashed Vincent across the chest. Vincent's concentration slipped and the circle of flames collapsed. Vincent fell backward and hit the ground. He could feel the blood soak through. Water hit his face. It had begun to rain.

_This is my last bow…I'm so sorry Anna, see you on the other side._

Gangrel's finishing blow was interrupted. A streak of red flashed across Vincent's vision. He moved his head so he could see Anna and Gangrel fighting. Gangrel was definitely injured from Vincent's flame, and Anna's feral attacks battered down what defense he had left. He soon was disarmed and laying on the ground. If it weren't raining, Vincent would have been able to see the battle, not just the general outlines.

Anna paused for a moment, as if she was saying something. Then her sword stabbed downward.

And Gangrel fell prey to its bite.

The next thing he knew, Vincent's wounds were being healed. Anna was already by his side, staff in hand.

_Gods, she's fast._

Almost immediately after his wounds closed, Vincent was embraced by Anna. "I thought I'd lost you…" she said softly.

Vincent smiled, "Anna, I promised I wouldn't leave you. And that's a promise I intend to keep."

It was as if time had stopped around them. Nothing would tear this moment away from them.

* * *

Several days later at Ylisstol

Vincent sat at a table at the celebration smiling. Chrom and Sully were dancing in the middle. And much to Sully's displeasure, they were alone on the floor.

_They look good together._

They soon finished, and other couples began to dance. After much convincing, Vincent got Kid to ask Maribelle to dance. That entertained Vincent to no end, seeing the short boy dancing with the taller woman.

"Vincent, will you dance with me?" Anna said from next to him.

_Oh damn, I can't dance!_

"I'd love to Anna! But…I can't dance," he said sheepishly.

"Follow my lead then!" she said cheerfully as she lead him onto the dance floor.

She looked absolutely stunning in her dress. Never had Vincent seen her in anything except what the other Annas wore. It was hard to not openly stare at her.

They began to dance to a slow song. Vincent was having decent luck with dancing so far-

_Oops, stepped on her foot._

Well, that was to be expected-

_Oops, did it again._

…

_And again._

"Vincent, if you step on my foot again, it'll cost you in gold!" Anna said quietly.

An insane idea popped into Vincent's head.

_But that's who I am…Vincent, tactician of Insanity. I hope this works!_

"Perhaps we could practice more before our wedding?" Vincent asked, only loud enough for her to hear. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold ring. On the caravan ride back to Ylisse, he had managed to set a ruby into the gold.

Anna was speechless.

_I suppose I surprised her. Hell, I surprised myself._

"YES!" she shouted. She blushed when people began to turn their way and she then followed up quietly, "You didn't need to ask! Of course I will!"

Vincent drew Anna in for a kiss. At that precise moment in time, he was the happiest man alive.


	14. Interlude: Now With Strength and Honor We Fight, PREPARE FOR WAR!

Vincent crept across the rafters of the mansion. He was above the Lord's bedroom, in which the target would be arriving in a few minutes time. He quickly tied a rope around the rafter he stood upon. And he waited.

_You know, if you told me I'd become this a few years ago, I would have laughed at you._

_Well, look at'cha now. You're climbing on rafters in a noble's manor. No point in denying it now._

* * *

_Two years earlier…_

" _Chrom, what did you need me for?" Vincent said as he tried to keep with Chrom's long strides._

" _I am appointing you the leader of Ylisse's intelligence agency," Chrom stated simply._

_Vincent stopped and looked surprised. "You're appointing_ me _as leader of intelligence?!"_

_Chrom grimaced, "It's…not what you're thinking. You'll see when we get there."_

_They arrived within five minutes. Vincent stared at the old, worn door. It looked like a broom cupboard._

" _Er…what?" Vincent said baffled._

" _There's something you should know, Emm eliminated nearly the entire organization of spies Ylisse had. She said it was to promote peace with other countries…" Chrom shook his head to clear his thoughts of his sister. "So all that's left is the most stubborn and probably best of our spies. After you," he gestured to the door._

_Vincent walked slowly to the door and opened it. To say he was shocked would be an understatement._

_Inside the room were three desks that were battered and nearing collapsing. Two people sat inside the small, messy room with their feet up on two of the desks. One was juggling three apples._

" _C'mon, I bet'cha can get it this time!" the woman said._

_The man across the room hurled a knife at the apples she was juggling, stabbing it into the wall. He quickly threw two more knives and hit the other two apples. He jumped up with a 'Ha!' and high-fived the woman._

The hell?

" _Huh?" the brown haired man turned to see Chrom and Vincent standing in the small doorway. Both of the people quickly saluted and said, "Sir!"_

" _And this is your new office Vincent," Chrom said, clearly trying not to chuckle. "These two are Matt and Heather. You two, this is your new boss, Vincent. Have fun!" Chrom walked right out of the room leaving Vincent and the two spies._

" _It's a pleasure to meet you sir," they both said at the same time._

" _Um…hello. I was just told seven minutes ago by Chrom that I was getting this assignment…so what the hell is my job here?" Vincent said._

" _Your job sir, is to coordinate our missions. Be it intelligence, assassination or getting you a snack, we'll do it!" Matt said enthusiastically._

"… _You do know I'm a tactician by trade, and have never spied in my life, right?" Vincent said uncertainly._

_Heather cracked her knuckles, "Then we better get started sir!"_

" _You can drop the sirs. I really hate them," Vincent said, attempting to regain his cool demeanor._

" _Very well sir," Matt said grinning._

I think I'm going to like this position.

* * *

Vincent snapped to attention as he saw his target enter the room. Of course Lord Jirall didn't look up as he moseyed around his room. Why would a person who planned to usurp King Chrom need to be watching the ceiling? Pathetic, prissy fool of a Lord.

As Lord Jirall walked into his closet, Vincent made his move. He slid down the rope stealthily. He quietly moved behind the door of the closet. As Jirall emerged from his wardrobe of clothes, Vincent jumped out performing a perfect kill strike to the heart. But Jirall must have heard him, because he twirled out of the way.

_Damn! The rope is in plain sight!_

Vincent tried to remedy his mistake with another attack. But Jirall picked up his rapier from his bedside and disarmed Vincent. He advanced on Vincent, stabbing with the sword. Thanks to Matt's training, he avoided the blows. He pulled out another knife and threw it at the Lord. Assassins should always carry a backup.

It hit Jirall in the left shoulder. Heather would be displeased. Vincent conjured a fireball and stood before Jirall.

A horrified Jirall spoke, "Y-you're a mage?"

A grim smile snuck onto Vincent's face, "Maybe. Lord Jirall, you have been found guilty of conspiring against the King. The punishment is death."

Jirall spat out a few choice swear words, "I am guilty of no such thing!

"Liar."

"Gah!" he tried to force his way past Vincent. But Vincent was too quick, he yanked the knife out of Jirall's shoulder and held it to his throat.

"L-let it be known that I, Lord Jirall of Ylisse met my end with courage and dignity!" Jirall said, admitting defeat.

"Pathetic. You're even weak in your last moments," and Vincent slit the man's throat. He quickly cleaned the knife and climbed up his rope. No one would trace it back to them. After all, not even Chrom knew about this mission.

Vincent climbed back to the chimney he entered from. When he got to the roof, he spared a few moments for gazing at the sights that could be seen from the roof at nighttime. Then he slid down the roof and jumped off. With a burst of wind magic, he landed safely on the ground. He sauntered to the gate of the manor.

When he arrived, Matt awaited him. "Took you long enough sir. I was done poisoning the accomplices five minutes ago!"

Vincent ran a hand through his hair, "Oh, shut it Matts. You know I'm still new to this."

"C'mon, me and Heather had it down magnificently in two years," Matt said cockily.

"I'm still a mage and tactician first and foremost. I'll never be the perfect assassin, that's your job," Vincent said quietly as he picked the lock on the gate. He wasn't as quick as he'd like. Heather would have words with him about that.

"What's our next assignment sir?" Matt said.

"Can't you lay off the sirs?" Vincent winced, "Makes me feel old."

"Nope!" Matt said cheerfully.

"Fine, then I'll keep calling you Matts," Vincent said irked.

"Fine by me!" Matt laughed, "So what's next?"

"We're going to celebrate a job well done in that tavern you love so very dearly. Heather is meeting us there," Vincent said.

"Heather? You got  _her_ to come drinking with us?!" Matt said astounded.

"Why yes I did, told her 'Matts can't stand a minute without seeing your face. He wants to love you forever-'" Vincent was cut off by Matt jumping at him. Vincent snickered and began to run off down to the city, with Matt yelling to him the whole way.

* * *

"Whew! That was fun!" Vincent said as he entered the tavern, Matt grumbling tiredly behind him. They quickly spotted Heather and sat down beside her.

"Heather, whatever Vincent told you to get you down here is a lie," Matt said out of breath.

Heather raised her eyebrows, "He only said you had something important to tell me. So pray tell, what did you want to tell me?" She smiled flirtatiously at him. Matt glared at Vincent as he tried to hide his laughter.

He knew Matt would make something up. It was only a matter of time though, both Vincent and Anna could tell they were in love. They just didn't know it. The messy, brown haired Matt wasn't going to say anything because he thought spies couldn't have relationships. The long, yellow haired Heather didn't think Matt liked her in that way.

The past two years had been enjoyable. Not only was he never bored with his operatives, but he was now married to Anna. Every day spent with her was a blessing, which he spent a lot of time with her. He was very content.

He was slowly turning the Ylissean Intelligence Agency back into something worthwhile. He had employed one other spy in the past year. An assassin named Lowell, but he was assigned elsewhere, doing secret work that couldn't even be mentioned.

Vincent snapped out of his reverie. Matts and Heather had begun a drinking contest. He  _had_ to watch this!

* * *

Seeing that the light was on through the door, Vincent knocked on it. Within a few moments, Anna opened the door. Her demeanor considerably brightened as Vincent kissed her. "How was your day Anna?"

"The usual, though a customer came by trying to sell me a fake replica of Chrom's sword Falchion," Anna said cheerfully.

"That must have been amusing-" Vincent was cut off when a piece of paper was slid under his door. Puzzled, he walked forward and picked it up.

_Have to tlk, nt much time. Throne rm, ten min._

_-L_

"Well shit. I gotta go!" Vincent cried out.

"What happened!?" Anna said in alarm.

Vincent held up the note and said one word, "Lowell."

And Anna understood the emergency. "I'm coming with!"

At this point in their marriage, Vincent didn't even try to refute her.

* * *

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your late visit Vincent?" Chrom said wearily.

Vincent handed Chrom the note. He quickly read it over and suddenly looked more alert. "What's happening?"

"I can clear that up for you…" a figure emerged behind a pillar. A man with a pipe in his mouth bowed before Chrom. He had tan blond hair. "Milord, you won't like this at all…"

"Ah, Lowell, what do we owe the pleasure?" Chrom said politely.

"Valm. They're invading. My whole team was killed there. I was warped out by one of my bishops, now I'm here." That was Lowell, funny accent and quick to the point.

You could have heard a pin drop. "I-invading?" Chrom was shocked.

"Ferox. Twenty days max for the vanguard. You don't have much time until the main invasion. 'Bout two months 'til we'll be under the conqueror's heel," Lowell said between inhales of his pipe.

Lowell was secretive. Only Vincent knew what secrets he held. After  _that_  mission, where and when they met, Lowell served Vincent with absolute loyalty.

Chrom stood up, "Get some rest Vincent. We'll be heading out within two days. As soon as the army is mobilized, we're moving out." Chrom hurried out of the throne room.

Vincent turned to Lowell, "Can I count on you for future assignments still?"

A curt nod.

"Go fetch Matts and Heather. They're probably stone drunk down in the usual tavern. And then am I able to count on you for this war?"

Another nod, "I have unfinished business with Valm. You have my word."

"Inform Matts and Heather that they'll be coming with us. Send messages the usual way to the rest of the Shepherds. Then rest up. That's an order!" Vincent commanded. Lowell nodded and left.

Vincent sighed and looked at Anna, "Looks like peace isn't to be ours yet. Let's go get some rest."

She grasped his hand and they made their way to their room.

* * *

Vincent marched two days later in Chrom's entourage. Accompanying him were the Shepherds, his three spies and Anna by his side.

They were headed to Ferox. To war.

Vincent adjusted the tan stetson on his head. It was time to get serious.


	15. Strike Back with the Power in Hand

"Alright, I've got lots of questions, but first and foremost, what the  _hell_  are you wearing on your head Vincent?!" Flavia said loudly.

"It's a stetson. Stetsons are cool," Vincent flipped his hat off, threw it in the air and caught it.

Vincent flipped his hat back on inside the Feroxi citadel. They had arrived several hours ago with the Ylissean army in tow. Naturally the Khans were shocked.

Flavia sighed. "So what are you doing here with an army? I had to practically hold down my citizens myself to stop them from attacking!"

"If I may…" Lowell's soft voice drifted through the room. Vincent glanced behind him at Lowell, smoking a pipe as usual.

"Where did you-" Flavia began until she was cut off by Lowell.

"Valm is invading. They'll be here in roughly ten days' time," Lowell stated.

And with that, the Khan began military preparations.

* * *

Vincent woke up at the sound of his name. He quickly adjusted his hat and looked around the round table. He saw an annoyed Chrom, a smirking Khan Flavia and Lowell as stoic as ever.

"Huh?" Vincent said in surprise.

"Glad you could join us Vincent. We were just getting to the part where you opened the gates of the city for us," Chrom said irked.

"Sorry Chrom. Just tired. And daydreaming. Did you see those ruins we passed!?" Vincent had been very annoyed when Chrom wouldn't allow him to check out the ruins.

_Well, perhaps it's for the best._

_How so?_

_Don't you remember what you saw in that dream?_

_Dream? Sorry, I have a lot of dreams._

_The one where you talked with your future selves._

_That couldn't have been real. That just doesn't happen._

_I can guarantee it is real._

_How could you know? You're me._

_Exactly. I'm the smarter part of you._

_Enough! Just tell me why it's good that I am not having the time of my life in ruins?_

_Two told you to go to the ruins after the invasion. If he's you, he'd have no reason to lie._

_Hmm…_

"Do try and pay attention Vincent. An inattentive tactician isn't good," Chrom sighed.

"Spymaster."

"Whatever."

"So Chrom, what was this about me opening a gate?" Vincent said, leaning forward.

Chrom just laughed.

* * *

_Son of a bitch! I swear Chrom gives me these missions on purpose!_

Vincent and his spies crept forward towards the gate. Lowell had delivered the news that Port Ferox had been taken by the vanguard of Valmese. It was time to seize the city.

The spies and assassins of Ylisse were crouched low to the ground and moving quickly. Time was of the essence. The army was hidden nearby without torches. Waiting.

Matts and Heather paired up. The plan was to scale the walls on each side of the gate. Lowell had informed them in his reconnaissance how the gate was structured. They planned according to that.

Lowell and Vincent reached the stone wall of the city at the same time as Matts and Heather. Vincent grabbed the grappling hook out of his inner cloak pocket. Lowell pulled out his as well. They prepared to throw.

_Guards walk by…turn around…ten seconds until…_

"Now!" Vincent said in a hushed whisper. He threw his hook up the wall. It latched on, though a bit noisier than he would have liked. Lowell's of course had hit silently. Matts and Heather's were too far away to hear.

The tactician and the assassin made their ascent. Both climbing their ropes with different levels of expertise. Vincent's little experience in the field showed clearly to the trained eye. Lowell was a ghost climbing the rope. Though that was to be expected.

As they approached the top of the wall, they could see the Valmese guard pacing. Lowell took out a throwing dart. Poison tipped. And threw with precision.

A direct hit. The guard looked at his leg with annoyance. Then a blank look came over his face. And he fell over with a clatter.

_Success._

Vincent vaulted over the wall, followed by Vincent. The giant gears for opening the gate were located on either side of the large metal gate.

It was Vincent's job to bring up the gate. Matts and Heather were defending him and Lowell was eliminating any aggressors that might try to harm them from a distance.

Vincent began to rotate the gear that opened the gate. It was noisy, and bound to attract guards. When he had the gate halfway up he heard the first scream.

Vincent spared a brief look at Matts, who was withdrawing a knife from a man's throat. Other screams could be heard, likely from Lowell's victims. Vincent began to work even harder. More and more guards began attacking the two spies that protected Vincent. They were felled with ease.

Vincent got the gate up and locked. The way for the Ylisseans and Feroxi was open. Now came the hard part.

Surviving.

Vincent joined Heather and Matts' knife work. His own knife shown red with blood. Distant clanking of armor could be heard. The army was on the way.

Lowell rejoined them some five minutes later, his tan clothes and scarf covered in blood. With Lowell's rejoining, an influx of guards occurred.

_Guess he was making a difference out there._

Vincent threw his knife at the nearest knight, dropping him to the ground to choke on his own blood. Vincent held down his stetson and began to cast magic. He launched several fireballs at the heavily armored knights, melting the armor onto them.

The sounds of battle could be heard from bellow. Chrom's army had arrived. Now the real fighting began. Soldiers who were fighting Vincent's crew now left to hold off the surging Ylisseans and Feroxi. Lowell and Heather quickly dispatched of the stragglers while Matts and Vincent navigated themselves down the stone steps of the wall to the main fighting.

The two of them reached Chrom, who of course, was heading the charge. "Chrom! Orders!?" Vincent shouted over the chaos of battle. An arrow flew by and almost shot Vincent's stetson off his head. "Oi! Get away from my hat!" Vincent burned the offender and turned back to Chrom.

"If you can take out the commander, we should be able to push through!" Chrom shouted. Vincent nodded and rounded up his posse of spies and assassins.

The four of them broke off from the main fight and ran down the street. They ducked through narrow alleys and deserted streets. Occasionally they ran into stray Valmese, but it was otherwise boring. They had a poor commander if they expected to eliminate them with all their units in a frontal charge.

_Damn, and I thought this battle would be hard._

Then they arrived at the port section of the city. And there floated the many Valmese ships. And what looked to be the commander.

_Bingo._

Vincent motioned to the rest to surge forward. If they crept along the edge of the boat, they might be able to hush the guards and then the commander. Sounded like a plan. He quickly relayed it to the others.

They slowly snuck below eye vision of the people on the boat. Soon, they were near the bridge leading from shore to the boat. The four of them drew their throwing knives. And they struck.

It was a quick skirmish. The commander and his guards were taken by surprise and quickly silenced. Only a small stab wound was on Vincent. The other three, of course were clean. Vincent grimaced as he swallowed the foul tasting elixir.

_Wish Anna were here…I should train her so she can accompany us on these types of missions. Actually, what if I had a whole team of people for missions that required separating from the army? That would work…!_

Vincent and the other three rejoined the battle.


	16. You Stand for What You Believe

"She doesn't like me like that sir. And plus, I'm a spy, we don't have relationships," Matt said firmly.

"Trust me, I've talked to her. She is in love with you as much as you love her. Now I'm telling you, I can manipulate everyone from staying away from my tent for at least two hours. I can bait her there and you two can kiss and-" Vincent was cut off.

"Enough! The answer is no Vincent," Matt said turning to leave the strategy tent.

"You're an idiot Matts. Just  _try_  my idea and see," Vincent said exasperatedly.

"No. I won't lose her friendship over something like this." And Matt left the tent.

_How the hell did he become a spy? He's so…stupid!_

* * *

"He doesn't like me like that sir. I can just tell," Heather insisted as she and Vincent sharpened their knives.

"You gotta believe me, I've spoken with him. He practically can't live without you. I can get you two uninterrupted time for a few hours-"

"No," Heather stated. "I don't want to risk our friendship over something trivial like this."

"Lowell? I know you're out there," Vincent said rustling the fabric of the tent. "You know I'm right, right?"

There was silence, then, "Yes."

"See? Even  _Lowell_  can see it. C'mon, just let me try?" Vincent urged.

Heather sheathed her knives. "No." And she left.

After a long minute, Vincent opened his mouth, "Lowell?"

"Yes, I'll help you," his phrase as short as ever.

* * *

Matt wandered the camp. They being a mere few days away from the meeting point with the Plegian royalty gave them all the more reason to patrol the camp. The majority of the army was still at Port Ferox, but a fair few number of soldiers came with them.

_Ugh…now I have to go to a strategy meeting with Vincent about escape routes in the meeting point. Oh well, least I can annoy his ass off!_

Matt walked over to the spymaster's tent. He had decided to have their meeting there. His prediction was that Vincent and Lowell and Heather would already be there, making him last.

_Heather…_

She was everything he had ever looked for in a woman. She was beautiful, funny and smart. But he was a spy. Before the former Exalt had disassembled the intelligence force, he knew several spies who had gotten into relationships, only to have them used against them. Whether by blackmail or murdered, no relationship ever seemed to work out for them.

_As Vincent would say, 'Life's a bitch.' It'd be nice if life were fair sometimes._

Matt arrived at Vincent's tent. And no one was there.

…' _kay. Odd._

He heard footsteps behind him. He looked behind him to see Heather sauntering into the tent.

* * *

Heather sighed. Yet another strategy meeting. But she respected Vincent. Not many could hop professions like he did.

_He's not exactly an expert though… But after mine and Matt's spy training, only Lowell will be better than him!_

Matt…that name. A man who didn't return her feelings. Such a handsome one. One of the kindest she knew. Like on her first day at the agency…

* * *

_Several years ago_

_Heather took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Just today she had passed her training and the spy's test. She was ready to be a spy. It had been her life's dream. From a poor orphaned girl growing up on the streets to a spy. Not many were as fortunate as her._

" _Can I help you?" a voice asked beside her._

_She whipped around, startled. How had he snuck up on her?_

" _Um…maybe?" she said slowly._

_The man laughed. Now that she examined him, he wasn't much older than her. Actually, he looked younger! Who was he?_

" _Haha, are you here because you passed the test?" She nodded. "Just like me! I passed two weeks ago, it's good to see a fellow spy that hasn't been in the game for years on end."_

_So that's how he snuck up on me! He's good._

" _Great!" she said. He was a nice person. Much nicer than some of the men she had met on the streets. "Do you think you can help me move in?" She gestured to the suitcase next to her._

" _Of course!" he grabbed the case himself._

Such a gentleman. As if spies could ever be.

" _What did you say your name was?" she asked curiously._

" _I didn't. But it's Matt. What about you?"_

" _I'm Heather."_

* * *

She saw the tent in her vision. Lowell had probably beaten her. She was a little early though. Maybe she'd be first.

She saw, in the distance, Matt walk quickly into the tent. He didn't see her.

_Maybe I can surprise him!_

She pushed the headband that kept her hair in place up and began to sneak towards the tent. Her partner in crime was standing inside the tent, and he was the only one.

_Lowell isn't even here? Dang, guess he_ is _human._

She felt her foot brush up on a leaf. She cursed silently as Matt turned around. Surprise ruined.

"Ah Heather! You're here early! Or, Vincent and Lowell are late," he laughed that charming laugh of his.

"Lowell being late is an oxymoron," she said in a factual tone.

"Oxy-what? You know big words are evil, I get enough from Vincent!" he groaned.

Matt sat down on a nearby chair. One of the four in a circle. Heather took the one next to him.

"Too bad we don't have apples to juggle. I even have my knives ready!" Matt pouted.

Heather laughed, Matt and her had gone into the city on one of their days off a while back. They found a traveling performer who taught Heather to juggle. Though she did have to pay him a fair bit before he agreed.

"Partners 'til the end?" she grinned saying their old promise.

"And forever on!" Matt finished.

They had to pick a partner for missions in their first month at the agency. They chose each other of course. Like the blade and hilt of a knife.

_Vincent would be proud of that analogy._

They waited, conversing for about ten minutes. And no one showed up.

"Wonder what's taking them so long…" Matt trailed off.

"Vincent is probably with Anna. And losing track of time like usual. Lowell…hmm. Maybe he got hooked up with a girl?" Heather said slyly.

"Only when hell freezes over," Matt muttered.

She laughed again. He could never cease to make her laugh. Another thing she loved about him.

_Add it to the already long list._

After another ten minutes, they still were alone.

"This is really creeping me out. Is Vince messing with us?" Matt said puzzled.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Heather said. Matt chuckled.

Hmm, but what would Vincent have to gain from messing with them? Besides fun that is.

She shivered. They still were in Feroxi lands, it was still cold, though the snow had vanished from the ground.

Matt saw her shivering. He stood up and took off his red cloak and put it around her shoulders.

_His hands are so warm…_

"Don't you need the warmth as well Matt?" she asked surprised.

"Nah, just as long as you're warm, I'll be fine," he said confidently.

_How sweet…_

She stood up and sat beside Matt and put the cloak around his shoulders as well. They had no distance between them. Heather was blushing profusely. Though after all her spy training, she was able to cover her emotions well. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He had his arm around her. Only one thing would make this better…

_You know Heather, it's now or never._

_What?_

_You could just kiss him, and put all your worries behind you…_

She turned her head and looked at Matt. He did the same thing as her. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, then at the same time, leaned towards each other. Their eyes were shut, and they kissed.

_Oh Naga!_

It was the best moment of her life.

* * *

Vincent stared at the Plegian King. He was so familiar…it was eerie.

"So you'll give fund our conquest and give us our ships?" Chrom said astounded.

"Why certainly," Validar's cold voice echoed through the halls. "Valm is a threat to the whole continent, not just Ylisse and Ferox."

"We cannot thank you enough Your Majesty," Vincent said.

"We'll be on our way now. Thank you again," Chrom said.

"Just a moment, there is one more of our entourage you have yet to meet. Our hierophant, the highest of his order in all of Plegia," Validar motioned to a hooded figure Vincent had not noticed before.

The man walked forward slowly, his face obscured by the hood of his cloak.

"Excuse me, good hierophant, but in Ylisse it is customary for people to remove their cowls when speaking to royalty," Chrom said cautiously.

"This isn't Ylisse, but I suppose I can make an exception," he said in a familiar voice. He pulled his hood back. "I'm Vincent."

It was another Vincent. Identical.

"What the  _fuck_!?" Vincent gasped.

"We're sorry to have taken up your time, King Chrom. But we must be off. The road can be treacherous on the way back, do be careful…" Validar and the Vincent clone left.

_What…is this…madness?_

* * *

"Son of a bitch…who was that?" Vincent muttered. A person with his face…identical to his face. It was unnatural. Maybe he was a twin…

" _Vincent…"_

"What the hell?!" Vincent gasped.

He doubled over with pain. His head felt like it was about to burst! He screamed in pain.

" _Join me Vincent… Join your father!"_

Vincent could see Validar in his vision.

_Father?…OH HELL NO!_

"…Lies." Vincent said in pain.

"Vincent!" a voice cried in the distance.

The pain in Vincent's head lessened for a few moments while Validar was distracted. Vincent whipped out his knife and stabbed his leg. His pain snapped him out of the spell. He gasped for air, and when he looked up, Validar was gone, replaced by Anna running towards him.

"Vincent what happened!?" she said shrilly as she pulled out her mend staff. She muttered whatever she muttered while healing.

"Validar…he told me…I was his son," Vincent said breathing heavily.

"He said what!?" Anna gasped.

"Later…I'll tell you later." He got up slowly. "What's happening? I heard screams…I think."

"Risen, the camp is being attacked," Anna said simply. "We need to stop them from stealing all our newly acquired Plegian gold!"

"How CAWtistrophic!" a high voice said.

The two of them looked at each other and looked around them. A man stood behind them, surrounded by crows.

"Er…what?" Vincent said.

"Nyah ha ha! You're all trapped! The crows told me that, you know, CAW CAW CAW!" the man said.

_He's more insane than I am. I like him already._

"Are you here to help us?" Anna said worriedly.

"Nyah ha, do crows eat dead zombies?" he said.

"Er…no?" Vincent said, pulling out his tome.

"Yep! I'm here to help you! I'm Henry!" he shouted over the cawing of his crows.

… _I never meet normal people._

"Whatever Henry, let's go have your crows eat those zombies."

* * *

_Who would have thought that the creepy creep Marth who wasn't a man but was a woman was actually from the future sent to the past to gain the knowledge of the present and was Chrom's daughter? Not me. Didn't see that one coming._

Vincent sat in a tent as the people he asked for arrived. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be showing up. Sitting in a circle were Anna, Matts, Heather, Lowell, Gaius, Kid and Henry.

"Alright, you're probably wondering why I called you all here," Vincent began. "Chrom has given me permission to form an elite team of individuals that'll handle stealth operations in the future. You seven and I will all be in it if you agree."

There was a mutter around the circle. And Gaius raised his hand, "What kind of operations? Will we be stealing candy?"

Vincent chuckled and shook his head, "No, like poisoning an enemy commander, or disarming siege weapons. That sort of stuff."

"We're in!" Heather and Matt said together.

_Aw, they're holding hands…it worked!_

"Fine." Lowell of course.

Anna squeezed his hand that she was holding.

Kid nodded eagerly. He had gotten taller…that was hard to compute.

"So long as I get my candy," Gaius muttered.

"Nyah ha ha, we get to kill people? Fun!" Henry said ecstatically.

Vincent grinned, "Glad we're all in agreement. Now, for our first mission, there were some ruins we passed. I want to go check them out, and although it is unlikely, we may encounter bandits. So this mission is strictly voluntary. Any one wanna come?"

Everyone raised their hand, one by one. Except Lowell. When everyone looked at him expectantly, he pulled his pipe from his mouth and said, "Fine."

_Huzzah!_

* * *

Morgan hid behind a pillar. The creepy zombie things had been following her for a long time now. She had managed to lose them though.

_Where am I anyway? How did I get here?_

Morgan hugged the Arcfire tome to her chest. It was her father's.

She peeked out around the pillar, brushing the red hair out of her vision. Perhaps she could find a way out of the place and escape?

No, that'd put her at a disadvantage. The zombies could easily catch up to her.

But they'd find her eventually in here as well…

_Oh father, what would you do?_

There was a crash. She peeked out from behind the pillar again. A man stood in one of the two doorways, burning a zombie with fire. He looked very familiar. She stepped out from behind her hiding place.

The man reacted instantly, he held up his hand and a fireball materialized. "Oh wait, you're human, not Risen. Well, you must be with us then. Watch out for the demon zombies from hell." He walked through the other doorway. Then came back and said, "Nice coat. Purple is cool. See ya Purple!" He walked back through the doorway.

She walked to the doorway to see the familiar man get hit by a ball of dark magic, launching him backward.

_He looks like father! I'll kill that mage!_

She conjured a large fireball and killed the Risen with it. She ran over to the man's body. He was breathing.

"Father!" she cried out.

The man looked up, "I'm Vincent, not a father. And I'll be dead in two minutes unless you help me. Then I'll be dead in ten, but my posse should be there by then. Now, focus!" he shouted at Morgan. "My organs are going to melt on the inside unless you help me. Now say these words exactly: Tenebris expelle a te huic-"

"Cures eum a maledicto in perditionem. I remember father," she said, trying to act calm.

"How the hell do you remember something that I've never told you? And I'm not your father! Now say it!" Vincent began to cough up blood.

Morgan put her hands on top of Vincent and chanted, "Tenebris expelle a te huic. Cures eum a maledicto in perditionem. Tenebris expelle a te huic. Cures eum a maledicto in perditionem. Tenebris expelle a te huic. Cures eum a maledicto in perditionem." She continued for several minutes. Vincent began to cough up less blood and breath lighter.

"Nyah ha! Oh dear, what have you gotten yourself into Vincent?" a white haired man said as he strode over. He knelt beside Vincent and laid his hands on Vincent and said, "Recéde tremebant tenebris! Sanguinem stragemque lux tua incantatores, et liber iste, Vincent, ex tuum præsidium."

Vincent jolted up and coughed out black smoke. "Sonuvabitch! Ugh, thanks Henry."

"I can't let the leader of the team die! That would be a CAWtastrophe!" he laughed at his joke.

Vincent looked at Morgan intently and said, "Who the hell are you?"

She was puzzled, this was father. How did he not remember her? "It's me! Morgan, your daughter!"

"Not ringing any bells… Wait, do you know Lucina?" Vincent said curiously this time.

"Nope! Who's that?" she said.

Vincent sighed, "No way in hell did I see this coming. Now Morgan was it? I may be your father, but you're from the future. Do I even look old enough to be your father? I'm like, twenty five. Too young."

"But…but how did I get here?" she sniffed.

"I don't know kid, but if I'm your dad from another time, you better come with me. Maybe meeting your mother will make sense of this mess," he shrugged.

Morgan perked up instantly, "Whatever you say father!" Then she began to bombard him with questions (Much to Henry's amusement). All of which centered on tactics.

"So I guess I taught you tactics in the future?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Yep! I wanted to be just like you!" she said proudly, which got a small smile out of Vincent.

"Perhaps I can learn a thing or two from the future me by talking to you…" he trailed off.

* * *

_Several days later_

Vincent walked into the pub. He had meant to do this a few days ago, but with Morgan… Anna had actually fainted. It was quite funny. Morgan was with Anna in her shop today. And now was his time to do this. He didn't trust the Plegian captains of the ships they were given. So he was recruiting.

"Captain Colby?" he asked the large man with an axe next to his chair.

"What d'you want?" he said taking a drink from his mug.

"I need a crew," he stated.

"And why do I care?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Because I'm the tactician of the Ylissean league and Valm will overrun us if we don't have crews for our ships," he leaned forward.

"I'm one man, I don't have enough men and women for your ships." He set his mug down and met Vincent's gaze for the first time.

"I think you might," Vincent said with a hint of cockiness.

"Do you know who I am?" he growled.

"You're Captain Colby of the Leviathan."

"Try again," the captain said.

"You're Captain Colby, captain of the most feared vessel in these waters. A surprisingly just crew you have from the rumors," Vincent said in detail.

"Try again," Colby said coldly.

"I don't know-…Ah, I see. You're Captain Colby, the Pirate Lord. Every Pirate in the world ultimately answers to you. Which is why you are the person I'm looking for," Vincent finished smoothly.

"I knew you was a smart man, tactician. Now, why should I help you?" he said in a less angry voice.

"You know many able captains and sailors, we need both. It's easy to put two and two together," Vincent said quickly.

"Do you know what a Pirate Lord's role is, tactician? It's to lead pirates into battle when there is a conflict that threatens piracy or the land that we live in. Does your enemy threaten that?" the Captain said.

"I can hardly say Walhart has been letting your piracy occur as it has been in Ferox. Do you want monthly pirate hunts like in Valm?" Vincent asked.

The Pirate Lord looked at him for a while and then scratched his beard. He ran a hand through his red purple hair and said, "Not bad kid. You made a good case for this old pirate here. And you actually found out I was the Pirate Lord, how did you do that?"

Vincent grinned mischievously, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do boy, now do tell me how," Colby said eagerly.

"Well, this man I know named Lowell…"

 


	17. Through the Fires of Hell Between Us

"So, wanna tell me about the future?" Anna said playfully to Morgan as they took inventory.

Morgan smiled. For a mother that she couldn't remember, she was amazing. No wonder father married her!

"Well, I don't remember much. Only a few things, and those centered on tactics. But I remember being happy!" she said enthusiastically.

The rocking of the boat soothed her. For several days after father had found her, she was disoriented. But a ship at sea was peaceful. And they had a funny captain of their ship.

"So you don't remember me?" Anna said. She had asked before, but Morgan suspected she kept asking because she just couldn't believe her daughter (albeit from a different future) wouldn't remember her own mother.

She hung her head, "I'm sorry mother, but I just…don't. But as someone in the future told me, 'When memories are lost, just make new ones!'"

"Did Vincent say that?" Anna smirked.

"I…don't think so. It was someone close to me though…" Morgan trailed off as she tried to remember. There was so much missing from her head! A person who remembered some parts of their life was worse off than total amnesia. They at least didn't know what they'd forgotten. But Morgan could recall some things. Like the man with green hair. He in particular came to mind.

"Well that's that!" Anna said cheerfully. She stacked up the remainder of the Fire tomes and put them away in the chest of magical tomes she had. "If you see Vincent, tell him when he's done playing with his assassin tools, that I'm done inventorying."

"Of course mother!" Morgan said happily. It was best to not dwell on the past anyway. If things were to be answered, then they would in due time.

* * *

"Careful! I don't want to die!" Vincent nearly yelled at Matts' near mistake.

"Oh shut up. Even if it did break, you of all people would figure something out," he said laughing.

Vincent muttered something as he went back to mixing his poisons. Lowell sat next to him, and Matts and Heather sat across the table. They had been running low on poisons, so what better time than to mix poison than now?

"So anyway, getting back on track, I can't help but notice you two are holding hands!" Vincent said in mock surprise.

Matts and Heather looked at each other, as though they figured something out. "You may be able to lie to the King and others sir, but not to us. You arranged our…meeting, didn't you?" Heather said accusingly.

Lowell rolled his eyes next to Vincent as the spymaster leaned back into his chair, "Are you complaining?"

Heather opened her mouth to refute as Matts muttered, "The bastard got us there."

They all laughed, even Lowell cracked a smile. Which of course, was as uncommon as hell freezing over. "So Lowell, how's your love life coming? Any women?" Vincent said, getting back to his poisons.

Lowell simply stated, "Nonexistent."

"Why Lowell, I didn't know you swung that way," Heather said. Matts laughed and Lowell stared at Heather until she stopped laughing. Of course, that didn't stop Matts or Vincent.

"I hope you all die," he muttered.

The argument was interrupted by a knock at the door. Morgan poked her head through the door. "Father? Mother said she's done inventorying."

"Ah, Morgan! Come on in, I'll be done soon," Vincent said, motioning for her to come in the room.

She glanced round the table, then said, "Are you brewing poisons and antidotes?"

"Nope, just poisons," Vincent said calmly, as if this was perfectly normal. Which for spies and assassins, it was.

"Funny how we never run out of antidotes," Matts muttered.

"Is this Hemlock?" Morgan asked looking at the nearest vial of poison.

"Yeah, did I teach you poisons in the future?" Vincent inquired curiously.

"I…don't think so. But someone did," she mused.

"Huh. Well you three, carry on without me. I'm sure Anna wants me for something," Vincent stood up after corking his vials. He and Morgan walked out of the room.

They walked the long hallways of the ship. Captain Colby's personal vessel. So it was giant for a ship. It fit the Shepherds and Vincent's team quite comfortably. The good Captain followed up on his agreement, and all their ships had good captains, and at least a few skilled sailors.

Before they could get on the deck of the ship however, Henry came below deck and pulled Vincent aside. "I need you help with something," he said in an oddly normal sounding tone.

"If it's killing someone or finding you more crows, then no," Vincent yawned wearily. Crow finding with Henry was not enjoyable.

"No, I was wondering if you knew someone who could teach me to dance," Henry said nervously.

_Well that came completely out of nowhere._

"Um…Olivia?" said a baffled Vincent. Henry dancing? Creepy. Where were the crow puns!?

"Nyah…ha! That's part of the problem…" Henry trailed off.

It took Vincent only a few seconds to figure it out.

"You sly dog you. Or maybe crow…anyway, I'm sure my wife Anna could help you with that," the spymaster grinned.

"Yay! It seemed to CAWmplicated to explain to anyone else," Henry laughed. Or cackled. Either or.

Vincent chuckled too, a normal Henry just didn't fit.

* * *

"So Captain, you say Valmese ships approaching our fleet?" Vincent asked.

"Yep! A whole ton of 'em. You better get strategizing, boy," the Captain said gruffly.

"You better get your axe sharpened. You'll be helpful in this fight," Vincent said as he dashed to find Chrom and the others.

* * *

"You're going to do WHAT!?" Chrom said horrified.

Vincent grinned to the rest of the people there at the table. "I said I would burn our ships."

"Why!?" Chrom practically yelled.

"I never said I wouldn't have them going somewhere," Vincent smoothly said.

"I see…" Captain Colby said in amusement. "A good plan."

"What does he mean, what is he talking about?" Chrom said, irritated he didn't get it.

"We will light the ships ablaze as they  _crash_  into the Valmese. All we need is volunteers," Vincent said in a low voice.

"I'm on it," the Captain got up and left.

"You're going to let people die in order for the plan to work!? This is madness!" Chrom cried.

"Wake up Chrom, do you see another solution?  _No!_  Casualties are inevitable!" Vincent stated fiercely.

Chrom was about to retort when his wife Sully stopped him. Vincent followed up, "Me and the Evanescent Team will take out the command ship."

_Well, it was Heather's idea for the name. Makes sense, we are trying to be unnoticed as we fight._

* * *

"Oi! Kid, take out those masts!" Vincent yelled. Kid shot wind magic, ripping the sails and shattering the masts. The command boat was crippled.

He, Morgan and Kid were launching fireballs as the ship loomed closer. The ship burned, but had no way of putting out the flames.

The ship bumped into theirs. Wooden planks were quickly extended and the Valmese began boarding. Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds held them off as Vincent and the rest of the team boarded the Valmese ship.

The three of Vincent's operatives quickly began silencing mages and archers. And Lowell killing people  _while_  smoking his pipe was very amusing.

The rest of them forged their way to the commander, who foolishly stood out in the open of the ship. Gaius pushed Vincent out of the way as an arrow came streaking by. "Careful there Vinnie. Wouldn't want the team leader to die now!"

Vincent's response was to kill the archer.

Vincent kept Morgan close, the newest member of the team. It wasn't that he doubted her, just that he hadn't seen her in action yet. So yes, he doubted her.

But she didn't disappoint. She seemed to want to prove that she was worthy of Vincent's respect…or something.

_She doesn't need to do that, she's my kid after all._

The three of them, Vincent, Anna and Morgan made quite the team. The two tacticians were more than a match for the enemies. And Anna was able to focus on healing the team with her Physic staff.

"Nyah ha ha!" Henry cried as he struck down the commander with his dark magic. Actually, it seemed like he cursed the man's visor shut. As the man was blinded, Henry tripped him over the edge of the boat. He sunk like a rock.

_Damn…why can't I do something cool like that?_

_Oh shut up. Less thinking, less dying._

The enemy was quickly routed after that.

All that was left was the main part of the plan. The Captain had been successful in finding volunteers. And flaming ships struck ship after ship.

_The sea…is on fire…_

 


	18. I Will Be Waiting Tomorrow

"Hold the line! Don't let them keep you back!" Vincent screamed. He shot a fireball into the Valmese mass.

From a tactical stand point, the assault on the continent of Valm was going well. From a personal perspective, it was pretty shitty. Vincent saw soldiers cut down all around him. Thankfully no Shepherds or members of his team.

"Pike formation! Cut through these bastards that want to kill you!" Vincent cried, burning up a few more Valmese.

His command was doing better than Chrom's, but the Pirate Lord was doing the real damage. Of course, he led unpredictable pirates that lived the life of bloodshed.

_He's a demon from hell_

Next to Vincent, Morgan stood casting magic. Anna was in the back helping with the healing.

Vincent gave a shout of joy. His men had broken through impenetrable line of Valmese. The Ylissean league surged forward into the gaping hole, massacring the Valmese.

The blue troops mingled with the red. The Valmese were quickly being overwhelmed.

_For such a powerful conqueror, he fields bad troops. Though we probably haven't seen anything yet…_

His was startled out of his reverie by Morgan's scream of pain. He quickly looked left and saw Morgan clutching her stomach, an arrow protruding forth from it.

With a feral growl, Vincent found the archer quivering in the back. Their eyes met, and the archer began to run away.

But no one escapes Vincent.

A lance of fire formed in his hands, and the spymaster hurled it at the fleeing man, incinerating him on the spot.

_Too quick of a death._

The tactician dashed to the tactician in training's side, "Morgan? Look at me!"

There was no answer.

But she was breathing.

Vincent grabbed at his cloak, searching for an elixir. "Father…?" a weak voice croaked.

"I'm here Morgan. Don't worry, you'll be fine," Vincent said finding his elixir.

It was empty.

"Son of a bastard!" Vincent swore loudly.

"Is there a fair maiden in need?" a voice spoke from above Vincent.

"Hark! By Eliwood's rapier, we must continue my companion!" another male voice said.

Vincent looked up to see to men. The white haired one bent down and handed Vincent an elixir. He hastily grabbed it. "Morgan, I need you to be ready. This  _will_  hurt," Vincent said darkly. She nodded and he grasped the arrow. After a deep breath, he wrenched it out. Morgan screamed. Vincent deftly applied the elixir.

Morgan had fainted, and Vincent gently picked her up. He turned to the newcomers. "Names. Now," Vincent stated.

"I'm Inigo and this is Owain," the white haired kid said.

_His hair is like Henry's._

"Why are you here? Why help us," Vincent stated again in a cold tone.

"We…can't tell you that," Inigo said nervously.

Vincent's hand soon held a knife. "Do not think I'm helpless carrying my daughter. I will kill you unless you tell me," Vincent said in a deathly quiet voice.

"My good man! We are from the dark despairing future caused by-" Owain began.

"Cut the theatrics. Now. I'm in no mood for this," Vincent said, slowly advancing towards them.

"We're from the future! My parents are Olivia and Henry and his are Lissa and Donnel," Inigo nearly screamed as Vincent stalked towards them.

This stopped Vincent. "Hmm…like Morgan and Lucina. Alright, I'll buy it for now. But neither of your parents are married. What you do now is your decision," Vincent adjusted Morgan in his arms as he walked away. Owain and Inigo followed him.

_I suppose I was a bit short with them._

_A bit!?_

_Meh. My daughter's injured. I have better things to do._

… _point made._

* * *

"What happened!?" Anna nearly shouted seeing Morgan in Vincent's arms.

"She's okay. Or she will be once you use your staff on her," Vincent said tiredly. Anna quickly began healing her. To his annoyance, Inigo and Owain had followed him.

"You…you're Vincent, right?" Inigo said.

"What of it?" he snapped. "I'm a bit busy."

"Ah…never mind," Inigo muttered. He grabbed Owain and pulled him out of the tent.

"Who were they?" Anna asked him.

"They were…I'll tell you later," Vincent yawned

"I have something to tell you though," Anna said, setting down her healing staff. "I met two of my sisters here in this city. They both spoke of a merchant that I should meet in a place not too far from here." She winked slyly at him.

"Hmm…I think I can get us a reconnaissance mission then," Vincent winked back. The spymaster kissed the merchant.

* * *

Remy yawned. It was a slow day. Though not many people came to their merchant tent. Those two Annas bought out most of their stock.

_But that's Jessie's fault. She priced it all too low._

Remy continued polishing his axe. His shield was next. The hero could never be too careful.

"Oi! You! Are you gonna help me or not!" Jessie stuck her head out of the tent, her red ponytail swooshing.

"I am helping," Remy said.

"How?!"

"I'm keeping watch," he said smugly.

"Agh! As the older twin, I command you to help me do inventory!" she shouted. Remy jumped up, alarmed. "About time-" but she stopped. She saw what Remy saw. A bandit troop heading in.

"Son of a bitch! Well Jess, looks like we have a hell of a fight! Get your knives," Remy commanded. Jessie nodded and went back into the tent.

_Could you see me now father? Cause I'm probably going to die. Wish me luck._

* * *

Vincent and Anna rode on their horse at a quick pace. They had told Chrom they'd only be a few days before coming back from their 'scouting.'

Anna had the other Annas mark on the map where the merchant Anna was supposed to visit was.

_Remind me never to go to a family reunion of Annas. My head would explode._

Chrom didn't have horses to spare, so he gave them only one. Which was fine with the married couple.

"We should be close! Why didn't we bring a cart for all the stuff we'll buy?!" Anna pouted.

Vincent laughed and said, "If your two sisters visited this merchant, then you probably wouldn't have much of a selection then!"

Anna put her finger on her chin, "…Probably."

Vincent gave a 'hyah!' a urged the horse to go faster. They arrived at a clearing. At the far edge was a tent. A merchant tent.

And of course in front of them were bandits.

Typical.

Anna and Vincent got off the horse quietly and tied it to a tree so it wouldn't bolt. "How could they prey on an innocent merchant? It's unjust!" Anna cried in a hushed voice.

"But that's how I met you," Vincent winked as Anna giggled.

Both of them unsheathed their weapons. Well, Vincent pulled his tome out of his pocket. And they crept closer to the bandits.

There were only about twenty. With surprise on their side and the stereotype that bandits were pathetic, Vincent was confident they could win.

Then he saw what the bandits were doing. They were gathered around to bound people. A red headed woman and a green haired man.

_We need to free them…plan. Got it._

"Here's what we do Anna…" he whispered the plan to her. She nodded and went to get into position. As did Vincent. He waited by the right side of the bandit clump while waiting for Anna. Then Anna began the distraction, "Hey! Bandit dumbasses!"

_Anna never swears! She must be pissed for merchant hunting._

"You didn't get the right merchant! I'm Anna, the secret seller!" Anna began ranting, getting all the bandits' attention.

_Checkmate!_

Vincent burned through the two people's bonds and began hitting the exposed backs of the bandits. With help from Anna, and surprisingly from the two hostages, they quickly killed off the bandits.

Vincent rejoined Anna, then walked toward the two people they'd freed.

The green haired one immediately stuck out his hand to shake, "I'm Remy, and this is Jessie. Thanks for saving us, we would have died if not for you."

"Are you merchants?" Anna interjected.

_As impulsive as always._

"I am, my brother here isn't much of one," Jessie said pointing to a sheepish Remy. "I suppose you, being an Anna, would like to see our wares?"

"Yes! Take me to your tent!" Anna cheered. The two women walked together, leaving Remy and Vincent behind to try and keep up with their quick pace.

* * *

Jessie and Anna went off to one section of the large while Remy and Vincent went to another part.

"So, can I get you anything to buy?" Remy asked in a semi bored voice.

"Not a fan of selling?" Vincent quirked an eyebrow.

"I take after my father more. Jessie takes after our mother, Anna."

"A daughter of Anna who doesn't look like Anna. That's surprising," Vincent said.

"And one who isn't named Anna," Remy laughed.

Vincent looked around the corner of the shop he was in. a stetson in the corner caught his eye and he walked over to it. "Ah…that was our fathers. It isn't for sale," Remy said quietly.

"Hmm…it's so similar to mine…" Vincent muttered.

Remy began hanging an axe on the wall of the tent, "What did you say your name was?"

"I'm Vincent," the spymaster said.

Remy dropped the axe.

"W-what?" Remy fumbled for words. Vincent just looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You look so different…father."

Now it was Vincent's turn to drop something. He dropped his stetson. "…I didn't see that one coming."

"By the gods, it is you! I would recognize that humor anywhere!" Remy hugged Vincent.

"Er…if you're my son from the future…why do you have green hair?" Vincent said worriedly.

"Oh right. Funny story. So back in the future (Haha, that's a funny phrase), I was home alone one day, Jessie was out with mother and Morgan was asleep. You were having Henry over. I thought it'd be fun to trip Henry as he walked by. So I did," Remy grinned. "He fell over, and while he did, he cursed me. My hair turned green. It used to be black like yours, but not anymore."

Now both of Vincent's eyebrows were raised as high as they could go, "And I didn't have him change them back?"

"If I remember correctly, you laughed when you saw me," Remy said.

"Well, Morgan will be happy to learn she has siblings," Vincent clapped his hands together.

The blood drained from Remy's face, "Morgan's here?  _What?_ "

"Huh?" Vincent cocked his head.

"Me and Jessie left Morgan in safe care! How is she here!? She's ten years old!" Remy raved.

"Well…she definitely looks at least sixteen to me," Vincent said, trying to be helpful.

"Of course! Stupid me…time travel. Nasty business, all wibbley. I was fifteen, now I'm like, twenty. Stupid, stupid me. Is she here right now with you?" he said hopefully.

"No…and she has amnesia. She barely remembers me," Vincent said in a neutral tone.

If possible more blood drained from Remy's face, "No…she'd remember me…"

There was a cry from the other part of the shop. Jessie ran like an arrow and hugged Vincent. " _Father!_ Oh, I thought you were gone for good…" she began to cry. Vincent hugged her back. He looked up to see a beaming Anna.

_Anna loves the fact of us having children. She may not admit it, but she does._

"Alright!" Anna said. "I have a question for each of you. Jessie, why didn't we name you Anna?"

"You wanted to, but father said it'd get too confusing with two Annas in a house," Jessie said, whipping away her tears.

"And Remy, why do you have green hair?" Anna said curiously.

"Haha, about that…" Remy began to laugh.

_I need to go scouting more._


	19. Never Will You Surrender

Remy was itching with anticipation. Morgan here… He needed to see her.

"She's in here," Vincent said, gesturing to a tent. Remy nodded and walked in.

Remy actually gasped. For two reasons, because she was bandaged up from an injury  _and_  because of how much older she was. "Mor…gan?" he said, barely audible.

The girl on the bed perked up and said sleepily, "Whozzat?"

Remy chuckled and walked towards the bed and sat down on the wooden stool. "Don't you remember me Morgan?" he asked quietly.

"…No. You feel familiar…but no," she yawned.

"Ah…" he tried to not feel sad. She wouldn't remember Jessie either then. "I'm Remy… You're brother," he smiled.

"Really?" Morgan gasped. When Remy nodded, she embraced him. Hard.

"Oi! Leggo! I can't breathe!" he laughed.

_Just like old times_

"I never knew I had a brother!" Morgan said ecstatically.

"And a sister. She's my twin and will be by soon," Remy couldn't help smiling.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Vincent asked from the door. "It's just time for Morgan and mine's daily tactic training."

Morgan got out of bed and walked slowly to the empty table in the corner with a lantern. When light covered the table, he saw a map of Valm. Vincent and Morgan set up wooden figures around the entire map.

"I'll watch," Remy said, pulling up a third chair.

The two tacticians began taking turns moving their pieces. Remy tried to follow along with each move and its reason, but he just wasn't able to.

Father had tried to teach him tactics before, but…that didn't work well. Vincent murdered all his troops within a few turns.

_I'm just not confident enough. That's why I'm not a tactician. That's why I took care of Morgan after…_

"So Remy, what's the future like?" Vincent said, moving his troops while talking.

"Depressing," Remy said sadly.

"What am I like? Am I as badass as I am now?" Vincent grinned as Morgan made her move.

"Er…well. You kinda disappeared when I was a kid. I don't know the exact time, but one day you never came back home. Mother was hysterical. She disappeared a few years after you vanished," Remy closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.

Vincent didn't move. "I…abandoned you?"

"…Yeah. Jessie took over mother's shop and taking care of Morgan was my job. We went like that for a while. Some of your friends would help, but…they started disappearing too. Soon it was just us and the other children."

It was Vincent's move, but he didn't move, "Every one of my friends…gone?"

Remy nodded slowly watching Vincent's guilty expression. "Yes, Matt, Heather, Ricken, Henry, all of them. The three of us all learned the hard way how to live on your own," Remy said in a hard voice. "We taught ourselves everything we needed to know. It wasn't easy."

Vincent looked Remy in the eyes and said quietly, "And you blame me, I understand. I'm sorry."

"You don't understand father, you weren't there!" Remy lashed out. Vincent looked hurt, but he nodded and made his move in the game. Remy glanced at Morgan and saw her worried expression. He calmed down, "Sorry father, you're not to blame."

"We're always most honest when we're angry Remy. It may be the future me's fault, yet it is still my fault. But now I know, and I can try to make it up to you," Vincent said sadly.

_Are those…tears!? Father doesn't cry! He's an insane bastard who doesn't feel sadness!_

"Been awhile since I cried, hope Jessie doesn't blame me too…" Vincent wiped away the tears.

"Jessie practically idolizes you. She's an assassin just like you and Lowell," Remy tried to fix his mistake of hurting his father.

_At least he's one of the two, maybe three men Jessie doesn't hate._

"Hah… Morgan, I win again," Vincent said to his opponent.

"But father…we haven't even begun to fight yet," Morgan said puzzled.

"Exactly," Vincent smirked.

_Cocky bastard, he deserves better than a son like me._

* * *

"Jessie, can you reach me those swords?" Anna asked the assassin. Jessie had elected to help Anna out a bit before going to see Morgan.

_Remy always was closer to Morgan than me. They should have some private time._

Jessie handed the swords to her mother. Her mother set them up in a display design. She then grabbed the sack of gold from below the table and set it upon said table.

_Gold…_

Anna must have seen her look of disgust. "What was that look for?" she asked curiously.

"I hate gold," she said venomously.

_Is it a crime for a daughter of Anna to hate gold?_

Anna visibly flinched and gasped at the same time. "Why!?" seemed to be the only thing she could say.

"I saw firsthand how gold takes control of people. I saw your obsession with gold in the future stop you from going after father when he vanished. I saw so many men harass us because of your gold. Reason number one why I don't trust men, 'cept for Remy and father that is," she finished thoughtfully.

Anna slowly looked to the ground, "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Of course not! You're my mother! I just hate those metal bits that you love so dearly. That's why things in my shop were priced so low," Jessie said worriedly. She didn't want to give her mother the wrong impression.

Anna looked relieved, "I have another question, how come you and Remy didn't recognize me and Vincent on sight?"

Jessie put a figure on her chin thoughtfully, just like her mother, "Well…father looks _really_ different, and you could have been any Anna. We made that mistake early on. "

Anna giggled, "You thought one of my sisters was me?"

"Yeah! A bit of an interesting story too…"

* * *

"Hyah!" Vincent cried as he tried to hit his daughter with the training knife. She deftly jumped aside and wacked him on the back.

"C'mon father! You have to be better than this!" she said happily.

"Ugh…who trained you?" Vincent said tiredly.

"Lowell and Heather," she laughed at his expression.

" _Lowell_  trained you? How did you get him to do that?" Vincent said aghast.

"What does that mean? Lowell volunteered, he's such a nice fellow," she said, helping her father to his feet.

"Lowell isn't like that. He wouldn't volunteer for anything like that. Perhaps he's different in the future. I'll find him later," Vincent groaned.

"I'm right here," a voice drifted over the training area. Lowell leaned against a tent post.

"Lowell!" Jessie dashed up to him and hugged him. Lowell looked  _extremely_  uncomfortable.

"Please stop hugging me," Lowell said in a tight voice.

"Oh!" Jessie jumped back, "You don't recognize me, stupid Jessie. I'm Jessie! Vincent's daughter from the future!"

"Okay."

Jessie waited for a longer response. Then she cocked her head, "What's wrong Lowell? In the future you would always have some flirtatious remark or witty comment."

Lowell looked at her blankly. As did Vincent," Um…Jessie? Are you sure you remember Lowell correctly? 'Cause I've never heard him say more than two long sentences before."

_This is weird, Lowell and my Lowell are complete opposites._

"I'm not wrong!" she said defiantly.

"Let me try your knife skills," Lowell said in a monotone.

Jessie sighed, feeling as if they still didn't believe her and nodded.

_Whatever, I'll prove them wrong sometime._

"Show me what you can do Lowell, Whirlwind of Valm!" she called out with her father's cockiness. She could see Lowell's eye twitch from their short distance away. He jumped at her.

_By the gods! He's quicker than I remember!_

She brought up her two curved knives in a cross block. He quickly disarmed her of one of them and began fighting her knife to knife.

_How is he this good? In the future he wasn't even half as fast!_

He reached out a leg and tripped her. And with that, he was on top of her, his knife to her throat.

"You're better than I thought," Lowell said. He stood up and walked away in a swish of tan clothes.

Vincent came and sat by her, "Don't worry about him. That's high praise from him, better than I've gotten."

"What's it like here father? Everyone asks what the future is like, but what is this like? The peace?" Jessie wondered aloud.

Vincent laughed, "I can hardly say we're at peace. But I know what you mean. I had the past two years of it. And I must say, I hope I never have to fight another war after this one. Peace suits me just fine."

Jessie shot him a look, "What about your spymaster duties?"

Vincent chuckled, "Got me there, those are very fun. Assassinating nobles, sneaking, all of it. I can't live without it."

"You're just like I remember you, father, I became an assassin because I heard about all of your valorous deeds," Jessie leaned on her father.

"My what?" Vincent said curiously.

"You know, all the nobles you've killed. The corrupt ones. We'd hear about them dying quite frequently. The public didn't know who was killing them, but it was you, Lowell, Matt and Heather. You told us," she winked in a very Annaish fashion.

Vincent laughed, "I guess when you put it that way, then I suppose I  _am_  pretty badass!"

Jessie laughed, "You've never been badass father, just insane."

"You wound me!"

Jessie smiled her first genuine smile in a long time.

* * *

"Morgan! How are you today?" Jessie asked when walking into her sister's tent.

"Jessie!" Morgan bolted up in bed, then winced with pain. Apparently, the arrow had been poisoned, and that required Morgan to be bedridden for a good few days. And she had told Jessie she was bored out of her mind.

"Careful there! Wouldn't want to reopen that wound Morgan!" the assassin warned.

Morgan looked sheepish, "Sorry, I hardly get any excitement in this tent. Though Inigo visits quite often."

Jessie cocked an eyebrow, "Inigo? He's here too?"

Morgan blushed slightly, "Yes."

Jessie was an assassin, she didn't miss small details like that, "Is that a blush I see Morgan?"

"W-what? No!"

"I think it is!"

"Is not!"

Is too!"

This continued on for quite a while.

* * *

"How are you today mother?" Remy asked as he entered the secret seller's shop.

"Remy!" Anna poked her head up from behind a table, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I need a new silver axe…and we really haven't gotten much of a chance to talk since I got here," Remy said, walking towards his mother and giving her a hug.

Anna eyed him with a mischievous glint, "Do you have gold for that axe?"

"Yep! Right here!" Remy held up a full bag of coins.

Anna looked surprised, "I wasn't going to have you pay! You're my son, I can't charge you."

Remy's eyes widened, "Er…you did in the future."

Anna looked shocked, "I must have been a terrible mother…"

"What?! No! You were a great mother, mother!" Remy tried to remedy his mistake.

"I'm sorry you two and Morgan had to grow up in such a way…" Anna began to cry.

"Mother!" Remy grabbed both of her shoulders. "What happened to your cheeriness? Where are your catch phrases like 'Cha-Ching!?' You may not have been the best mother, but you always were in an upbeat mood!"

"Really…?"

"Yes really!"

"Cha-Ching!" Anna nearly screamed. "Alright, let's do some shopping!"

Remy laughed. His parents were different from the ones he knew. And you know what?

He liked it that way.

* * *

"Hectic few days, huh?" Remy sat down next to Jessie.

Jessie nodded. Meeting your parents from the past and your sister from your present was a bit…difficult. But they were better people than she remembered

"Hell yes!" Jessie exclaimed. "But I don't see how that's bad!"

Remy laughed and Jessie grinned. "They're different, did you notice?" Remy said quietly.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "It's my profession to notice these things Remy, I'm not as stupid as you."

"Hey! You may be the older twin, but I'm the smarter one!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Remy," Jessie stuck her tongue out at Remy.

"That hurts Jessie, you wound me!" Remy said theatrically.

"But back on topic, yeah, mother and father are different. And I think it's good, how 'bout you?" Jessie said curiously.

"Agreed, but it's still…weird," Remy said thoughtfully.

Jessie nodded, and gazed off at the Mila Tree. King Chrom and the Ylissean league had apparently fought a battle soon before they arrived. Now they rested here, planning their next move.

"Father called a meeting, and he wants us there. Apparently he has the Evanescent Team assembled, and he wants us to join," Jessie said eagerly.

"Us? He wants us to join  _his_  team? Does he know what that team has  _done_?" Remy said shocked.

"No stupid, he doesn't know the future. And about that, I think we should watch what we say about the future from now on. We might say something we regret," Jessie said worriedly.

"Agreed," Remy said after a pause.

* * *

Vincent sighed as he sat in the meeting tent. He and Anna were early, as usual.

"It's odd to think we have children, when we don't have any in the present," Vincent wondered aloud.

"Would you like to change that?" Anna said seductively.

Vincent's face burned red, but was saved answering with Henry walking into the tent. And Henry looked strangely happy. Or happier than usual that is.

"Henry! What're you so happy about?" Vincent asked in order to avoid Anna's question.

"Nyah ha ha! I was just talking to my future wife and she told me a funny joke! It was CAWmpletely hilarious!" Henry cackled.

_Wife?_

"Your…wife?" Anna said curiously.

"Yeah! Olivia!" Henry's face looked almost sane for a moment.

Almost.

"Hey! Can't have a party without us!" Matts and Heather walked in. Holding hands.

_Give credit where credit is due people._

"Have I missed anything?" Gaius walked in, clueless as ever with a sucker in his mouth.

_His teeth must look terrible._

Lowell walked in without saying anything.

_Didn't expect anything else_.

Kid walked in next. Vincent almost missed him.

_That hat gives him away._

Morgan walked right in behind Kid and took a seat to the right of Anna.

Remy and Jessie walked in together. They stopped and gazed in wonder at everyone in the room casually talking. When they sat down, Vincent asked Jessie about it. She said, "What else would you do if you walked into a room with all your heroes in it? Of course you'd freeze up."

"We're heroes?" Vincent raised his eyebrows.

"Of course you are," Jessie said absolutely.

_I hate it when she does that. Say good things about me like I should know them. I'm not a good person._

_Not all of us have seen the things you did as Vincent the Spymaster of Ylisse. Assassinating nobles just because they might pose a threat isn't that bad._

Vincent stood up. "So! Since none of you know why we're here, let me enlighten you! There is a small Valmese army near our current position. And they have siege weapons. So we're going to destroy them tonight. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," Gaius said, raising his hand. Vincent motioned for him to go on. "Can you hear that sound?"

The room fell quiet. Clanging of steel could be heard from outside the tent.

The sound of battle.

"Dammit!" Vincent yelled. "Let's go people!"

Everyone got out of their chairs at the fastest possible speed. Weapons were in their hands in seconds. They all ran out of the tent.

The guards outside of the tent were dead. Twenty red armored soldiers awaited them outside of the tent.

They posed little to no match for the Evanescent Team. Even the new comers, Remy and Jessie fought through the elite troops like they were butter.

"We need to protect the King! Follow me!" Vincent shouted over the chaos of battle.

For ten minutes they weaved in and out of battles, trying their best to make it to the King's tent. An arrow hit Vincent in the shoulder. He turned to find Anna so she could heal him.

She wasn't there.

Vincent began to panic, "Remy! Jessie! Morgan!" When he had their attention he cried out, "Find Anna! Hurry!"

After they had left, Vincent began his next set of orders, "Henry! Matts! Find the King and protect him!" He turned to the remaining members, "Lowell, Kid, Gaius and Heather! We're going to find the commander and kill him!"

"Or her," Heather automatically corrected.

The group of five went through the same process of weaving through the battles.

_We must have been misinformed, there are more troops here than there should be!_

"There!" Lowell called, pointing slightly to the left at a large entourage. There was a scream of pain behind them, Heather had an arrow in her stomach.

Vincent located a healer on the Ylissean side. Heather was quickly taken away by said healer, and the party was down to four.

"Alright, here's the plan! Kid, I need a distraction, can you do that?" Vincent called out.

Kid nodded and ran over to the right. Blasts of wind magic began showering the Valmese soldiers. They began to all charge at Kid. He had acted too soon, or Vincent had acted too late. Kid had to run, he ran from his pursuers.

Though it still helped, there were fewer soldiers around the commander now.

"New plan! Gaius and I will make a distraction, Lowell, you kill the leader," Vincent said breathlessly.

"Going through a lot of plans now, aren't'cha Vinnie?" Gaius commented with a smirk.

Lowell nodded wordlessly and ran off to get into position. Gaius and Vincent moved in.

All was going well until that moment.

The one thing Vincent never foresaw.

The thing that caught him by surprise and he nearly died from it.

His near downfall.

Gaius stabbed a knife into Vincent's chest.

Vincent fell over, flat onto his back. Gaius stood above him looking at him, "Yep, I'm the traitor. Never suspected me. Never suspected anyone. You're too trusting Vinnie. And I was too good for you realize."

Vincent felt blood in his mouth. Punctured lung. "W…why?"

Gaius threw back his head and laughed, "Why not? I never owed any allegiance to Ylisse, nor to you."

"Why…am…I st..ill alive?" Vincent croaked.

"Oh, I will kill you, but I'm going to humiliate you first. And you'll find out soon enough. Or maybe I'll just kill you and humiliate your poor corpse. What to do, Vinnie, what to do…" Gaius drew another knife, his other one being stuck in Vincent's chest.

A knife was thrown at Gaius who jumped aside at the last second. Lowell rushed at Gaius, out for blood. "I will kill you bastard, the penalty for traitors is death. One that I will eagerly give!" Lowell screamed, attacking Gaius ferociously.

Gaius held of Lowell for longer than he should have been able to. "Oi! Retreat! We've got what we wanted!" Gaius yelled. He threw a powdery substance at Lowell's feet. A cloud erupted from it and Gaius disappeared.

Vincent couldn't hold out any more, his head rolled back and he blacked out.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Vincent woke up in his tent, his arm in a sling. He looked to the left and right of him to see Kid and Heather on either side.

_Damn! I will KILL Gaius!_

Vincent got out of bed and left the tent, not caring about the pain or that it was bad for his health. He made his way to the command tent. He walked right passed the guards into the tent.

"Vincent!? What are you doing, you should be resting!" Chrom said startled.

"I must kill Gaius. No one betrays me and gets away with it!" Vincent snarled.

A generic soldier ran into the tent, "Milord! There is a group of Valmese that demands the presence of you and your tactician!"

Vincent looked at the soldier, "Take me there."

* * *

"Hello Vinnie! Great to see you back on your feet! I should have expected that though, your plans always went wrong and someone else had to pull you out," Gaius said, now wearing red Valmese assassin clothes.

"What is that supposed to mean," Vincent said coldly.

"Tch, not very friendly. The point is, you always rely on your friends for help. You can't do anything by yourself," Gaius smirked.

"I will kill you, I swear it!" Vincent yelled, drawing upon his fire magic despite Chrom's warning remark.

"I wouldn't do that…" Gaius baited.

"And why is that," Vincent said hatefully.

"Because if you want your wife and children back, you need to hand yourself over to us," Gaius said victoriously.

_NO!_

"Prove that you have them," Vincent's voice slightly quavered as he called the bluff.

Gaius noticed it though, "I don't need to, he will." Gaius pointed at a man running towards them. Remy.

"Father! They took them and knocked me out! I couldn't do anything…" Remy said with tears in his eyes.

Vincent turned back to Gaius, "And what happens if I don't hand myself over?"

Gaius' sadistic grin grew even bigger, "I'll kill them myself, and no prior friendships will stop me!"

_He wouldn't…NO!_

"You have twenty four hours Vinnie, don't disappoint," Gaius began to walk away.

Vincent drew up what false confidence he had left, "Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never,  _ever_ , put in a trap."

Gaius cocked his head to the side, "And what is that?"

Vincent smirked a false smirk, "Me."


	20. But This Nightmare Will Still Carry On

"Father, wait up!" Remy called to Vincent.

Vincent stalked into his tent. The murderous expression still evident on his face. When he arrived in his tent, he sat down on the chair next to his table. Remy sat across from him.

"Father…what are we going to do?" Remy asked nervously.

Vincent slammed his fist on the table in frustration. "What do you think? I'm going to hand myself over. My family's lives are worth more than mine."

"We can't just give up!" Remy shouted.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Vincent muttered angrily. When Remy didn't respond, he continued, "Exactly. The tactician has no plan. My interfering would only harm those I care about."

Remy jolted to his feet, "Damn it father! We can't just hand you over!"

Vincent's fist on the table began to smoke from his magic, "Then tell me! What can I do? I'm just a man with a fancy title. There is no plan, I'm not letting my wife and children die! Better me then them."

Remy looked at him venomously, "I can't believe you father. I thought you had changed from the father I knew, but no, you're just as much of a coward as he was. Vincent the tactician wouldn't give up! Nor would Vincent the spymaster! But Vincent the coward…his name says it all."

Vincent stood up slowly, his previous expressions nowhere near as terrible as this one, "Don't test me Remy."

"Then do something about it," Remy challenged.

"…" Vincent stood still, his expression still on his face.

* * *

_Owww…_

Jessie groaned as she opened her eyes.

_Where…am I?_

She looked around to see a cell. Her hands were bound around the steel bar that was closest to her. Thankfully, she wasn't gagged. Then the assassin looked up to see her mother and younger sister in the same cell as her.

Morgan wasn't looking good, there was dried blood on her head. She wasn't awake.

Her mother looked better, but she wasn't awake either. It was just Jessie.

_Need…to get out of these bonds!_

She began to work at the knots…

* * *

Vincent strode out of his tent with Remy in tow. He had a plan.

_A lot could go wrong._

_A lot can always go wrong._

_More than usual this time._

_Like you care about that._

_Lives are at stake this time, I need to do the best I can._

Vincent walked like a man whose life would be over in a matter of hours. Boldly, cockily and like a badass he walked across the camp to Henry's tent.

"Oi! Henry!" Vincent shouted as he walked to the tent, not even slowing his pace. Henry poked his head out and motioned for them to come inside.

In a matter of minutes, the three of them sat at a table inside Henry's tent explaining the plan.

"Hmm…It's a bit risky, don't'cha think?" Henry leaned forward.

"I thrive on risky, can you do it?" Vincent said seriously.

"…Yes…I can. Do you want me to do it now?" Henry said.

Vincent and Remy nodded.

Henry held up his hands and began to chant in the foul language of curses…

* * *

Jessie sat still, not giving away the fact that her bonds were undone. She had checked herself over, all her knives were taken. An entire assassin's stash…

_Except_ that  _one._

That hiding place wasn't one you'd usually expect though.

The door of the cell rattled, Gaius walked in, "How're my three favorite people doing?"

Anna called Gaius a very obscene name and Jessie swore at him. Morgan was still unconscious.

"Tut tut, not very friendly. Don't worry, Vinnie will hand himself over soon and then I'll let you three go. All I want is that tactician," Gaius smirked.

Jessie seethed. She desperately wanted to grab her knife and slit the traitor's throat. But the assassin knew she couldn't get him, he was too good.

* * *

Vincent looked in the mirror. His face was unrecognizable, his dull red eyes were now green. His black hair brown and half as long as it used to be.

He looked better than Remy. The hero had blond hair now. He didn't need to be as disguised since Gaius didn't know him as well.

Vincent sighed as he set down his stetson. It had to be done.

"Take me with you."

Vincent whirled around to see Lowell standing, battle ready, behind him. "How'd you recognize me?' Vincent demanded.

"I've been here the whole time."

"Oh… And no, I won't take you with me. I have to do this alone," Vincent said.

"You know why I want to go Vincent. Traitors cannot go unpunished. You helped me once upon a time with a similar problem, let me return the favor," Lowell said coldly.

"Once again, no. You don't owe me anything, and I need you to help with the distraction," Vincent insisted.

Lowell gazed at him irked, "Fine. I know what to do, I'll get the others."

Vincent sighed. Crisis averted.

_It's show time._

_Sneak into the camp, not too hard._

_What does that mean? Of course it'll be hard!_

* * *

Vincent let out his breath that he was holding. They almost hadn't made it by the guard. But with Vincent's cleverness, he saved them from a fight.

_Posing as new recruits…We need to find the prison. Plan. Done._

"Remy, you're my Ylissean prisoner. Look tired and worn out, while I do the talking, "Vincent muttered.

Remy complied and sagged his shoulders. Vincent grabbed him roughly and dragged him to the nearest commander.

"Oi! You!" Vincent yelled in an authoritative voice.

"Me?" the man said surprised.

"Yes you, where's the prison area? This damn Ylissean needs a place to spend the rest of his days," Vincent said. His voice denied any thought of a less than superior command.

"Sir!" the soldier snapped to attention. "I'll take you there, sir!"

"Good job commander," Vincent said smiling.

The oblivious man took them to a large tent, big enough for a large cell. Vincent pushed Remy into the tent and stabbed the Valmese man in in the throat. He gurgled, fell over and died.

_Show time… for real. Getting in is easy, out? Now that's tricky._

* * *

Jessie watched the door carefully as the latch opened. The short Valmese man walked into the cell with a tray of food.

"Sir? Could you help me with something?" Jessie said in her sweetest, most innocent voice.

The man turned and walked toward her, his hand in the hilt of his sword. "What d'you nee-"

Jessie jumped up and pulled out her knife and stealthily killed the short man. Her mother flinched in shock, "Where did you get a knife?"

Jessie winked, "The perks of being a woman, mother." Anna blushed profusely.

The assassin walked over and began cutting the trickster's bonds. She was halfway through them when she heard a voice, "Damn! I need to sound the alarm!"

She turned around, her knife poised to attack. But the man's head quickly spun to the left sharply.

A man with brown hair stood, his hands in a position to break the man's neck. "No one touches my family and gets away with it." He waved his hand in front of his face and murmured 'dispel.'

It was Vincent.

* * *

Vincent felt his daughter embrace him tightly. Remy began to work on Anna's bonds as well as Morgan's.

"I knew you'd come, father!" Jessie cried.

"Not so loud! We're not free yet!" Vincent hushed her. "Remy, is Morgan okay?"

Remy nodded, "She'll be fine, given a little healing."

Vincent nodded, "Alright, the diversion is happening as we speak. We need to move  _now._ "

Vincent motioned for his family posse to follow him. There were going make it, he could feel it.

He peeked out of the tent and his face drained of blood.

"Guess again Vinnie!" Gaius cackled.

_SHIT!_

* * *

In front of him stood Gaius with a horde of Valmese soldiers. More than they could take at once.

"The game is up Vinnie, time to surrender," Gaius smirked

The soldiers around Gaius began to move toward them. "Stop," Vincent commanded. "I challenge you Gaius, to a duel to the death!" Vincent pointed his finger at Gaius menacingly.

"Hmm, is that all? Why should I even accept? I have the upper hand here," Gaius shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have an army. It will kill all of your troops unless you fight me," Vincent challenged.

"You have no means of communicating to them," Gaius said lazily.

"Or do I?" Vincent smirked cockily.

Gaius showed his first sign of uncertainty. "I'm calling your bluff."

"Your loss!" Vincent began to summon a fireball when Gaius yelled 'WAIT!'

He glared at Vincent, "I'll fight you, but you knew I'd say that, didn't you?"

Vincent smiled, all was going according to plan. "You Gaiused right!" He drew his knives.

"Gaius! Your treachery will end here! This is the end!" Vincent declared.

_To be continued…_


	21. In My Heart, In My Soul, I am Out of Control

He glared at Vincent, "I'll fight you, but you knew I'd say that, didn't you?"

Vincent smiled, all was going according to plan. "You Gaiused right!" He drew his knives.

"Gaius! Your treachery will end here! This is the end!" Vincent declared.

"Clear a ring," Gaius ordered. His soldiers complied and Vincent's family moved back slowly.

_You have no idea what you're doing, do you?_

_Perhaps…_

Gaius unsheathed two short knives. Now was the time.

Here ended the treachery.

Vincent reaffirmed his grip on his long knives. And he waited for Gaius to make the first move.

They both stood still for a moment, until Gaius jumped forward at Vincent. The tactician ducked to the left and slashed with his knife. Gaius blocked it with one of his knives and made an attempt to stab Vincent in the stomach. Vincent's other shiv met Gaius' with a clash of sparks.

The two of them jumped back after the exchange. Then the real fighting began. Vincent went on the offensive and swung his long, curved shiv at Gaius. The assassin blocked it, but the two of them held their knives there at a stalemate.

Vincent flipped the other knife in his hand so that it was facing the sky versus the ground. Gaius saw what the spymaster was doing and broke the stalemate by jumping backwards. He threw one of his knives at Vincent. The tactician dodged out of the way, though it sliced through his cloak. Irked, the black haired man ran at Gaius.

Gaius stepped back, caught Vincent's shiv in the hilt of the assassin's knife. Twisting his wrist, he disarmed Vincent's left knife. The knife fell to the ground. The spymaster continued the offensive as if nothing had happened. He reached out his foot and tripped Gaius. The crowd gasped around them.

Swearing, Gaius rolled out of the way. Vincent's knife missed him by inches. The traitor jumped up and kicked Vincent in the stomach. The spymaster doubled over and Gaius stabbed with his knife. The tactician purposely fell over to avoid the blow. He rolled like a professional and got up to his feet.

Gaius was ready for him though. His fist collided with Vincent's face. The spymaster swiveled around due to the force of the blow and took a few steps away from Gaius, turned around and walked it off. The two of them began throwing punches at each other in addition to knife attacks.

After a flurry of blows, Vincent emerged with a split lip and Gaius with a black eye. The two leapt at each other like feral dogs, no sympathy for the other. Gaius began to overtake Vincent. The spymaster lost ground due to Gaius' quick onslaught of attacks.

The tactician blocked as many of the attacks as he could, but a few left various cuts and scratches. And Vincent was getting tired. He wasn't as well rested as his opponent was. Gaius continued to pound upon Vincent's defenses.

He tried to trip Gaius again, but the assassin knew what was coming. He kicked the tactician in the shin and brought down his knife on his face.

Vincent screamed. The knife cut into his skin starting from his cheek and going down his body as well. The space in between his cheek and shoulders were spared, but blood oozed out of his wound.

"How does it feel?" Gaius whispered. "Do you surrender? Oh wait, that's right, this is a fight to the death."

Vincent swore and covered what he could of the gash, trying to stop the bleeding. Blood loss would lose him the fight. He could here screams in the background. He spared the briefest of glances to see what was causing it. The Ylissean League had arrived.

Vincent's eyes locked with his opponent's. Fueled by rage, Vincent made a last ditch effort in attacking Gaius. He stopped trying to cease the blood flow and drew a second shiv. He ran at Gaius who only grinned and got into a defensive position.

The spymaster put the assassin in the same position he had been in, a fast onslaught of attacks. Even someone as good as Gaius had trouble keeping up.

_This is it! Where all of what you've done matters!_

Vincent couldn't last much longer at this rate, he had to do something drastic. Gaius caught his hand by the wrist as the tactician swung down his knife.

_No giving up!_

As quick as lightning, Vincent brought the other knife up and hit the unarmored part of Gaius' wrist. The knife passed bloodily through Gaius' hand, severing his hand from his arm.

If Vincent's scream had been painful before, Gaius' was a hundred times worse. The assassin fell to his knees clutching the stump of where his hand used to be.

Vincent stood stoically over his fallen opponent. He sheathed his clean knife and held the bloody one tightly.

"Spare…me. I don't…want to die," Gaius croaked.

Vincent grabbed Gaius by the collar of his assassin's clothes. "Tell me, you bastard, why should I? You know me better than most. You've done more wrong than right. Why do you deserve to live, assbutt?"

"I…never harmed your family, Vinnie," Gaius whispered.

Vincent glared with hatred. And the bloody knife slowly slipped from his hand. Gaius let out the breath he was holding, "You won't regret this."

"I already have," Vincent flicked his wrist and a knife slid into his hand. With fluid motion, Vincent burrowed it into Gaius' heart. "Burn in hell, Gaius. Tell the demons I say hello."

Gaius' response was a gurgle of blood and his head tilted to the right. He was dead.

Vincent dropped the body to the ground nonchalantly. He slowly walked over to his family, ignoring the rest of the onlookers.

He gazed at each of them in turn. Remy, then Morgan, then Jessie, and finally Anna. They all had expressions of disbelief.

"I…am…" Vincent then began to fall over. Jessie quickly caught him.

As he drifted into unconsciousness, he could hear his wife shouting, "I need a staff! I don't care if I have to pay for it, get me a staff!"


	22. Freedom Will Rise Once Again

_Vincent sat upright, his head pounding. The world burned around him._

Familiar.

" _Hello Two, miss me?" an older Vincent looked down at him._

"… _Three." Vincent knew where he was. This was the future dream thing._

" _Exactly. It's odd to see that expression on me. Though that's what I looked like I suppose," Three shrugged. "Go find One. That's what happened last time."_

_Vincent sighed and turned around to go look. He wasn't in the mood to argue with himself. Not after that fight._

_Eventually he stumbled upon a much younger him lying on the ground._

That's what I looked like? Hmm…

" _Get up kid, conversations need to be had," Vincent said. He reached down and pulled Vincent to his feet._

" _The hell is going on?" One said in disbelief._

" _It's obvious isn't it? I'm telepathically speaking to you from the future. So really, I'm talking to myself. But the voices in our head do that plenty. C'mon now, times awastin'!" Vincent motioned for him to follow._

_Vincent led One to Three._

" _Ah, you found him, good job Two," Three said. "Before we start talking, introductions. I'm number three, you're number one, and he's number two," pointing to the Vincents in turn._

" _So One, you're probably wondering what Chrom slipped in your drink before you fell asleep right?" Vincent said grinning._

" _But of course!" One said calmly._

Amazing how I stayed calm through that.

" _Well, we're here to talk about shit that's going to go down. And through the means of time travel and telepathy, we can. Time travel is so fun, it's so wibbley. Fun, now where was I? Ah yes, we're also you from the future. I'm two years in your future or so. Two and a few months. That's my future over there," Vincent pointed at Three. "He's like, five years into the future, he won't give me specifics since it could screw up time. Big time, screw up of time."_

_One looked at Vincent, "Well…you're definitely me. That's for sure."_

" _Lovely," Three said. "This will be the most confused you ever feel in your life. Well…not yet. When you get to be Two, then it gets confusing. So get ready."_

_One sighed, "So what do you need me for then?"_

_Vincent thought back to this event two years ago, "We don't really need you, Three needs me. You're just here because I was in your place a few years ago. Time travel is a bitch, and this won't be the last of it. So, I'll keep it short, when the invasion comes, go to the ruins second. Get friendly with Anna and Kid. Watch out for the bastard who-"_

" _Stop," Three commanded. "He can't know who betrays him."_

_Vincent scowled. Three continued, "You'll understand it all in due time. Go back to your world of reality." Three waved his hand and One began to fade out. Three turned to Vincent "Four is on his way. Dark times are coming for the both of us Two…"_

" _There's a fourth of us?" Vincent said surprised. He'd forgotten that bit over the years._

" _Yes, but you'll be leaving when he gets here. So, we're at when Gaius betrayed you, right?" Three said calmly._

_Vincent nodded angrily. Three continued, "Well then, there isn't much to tell you, but it is imperative you listen. When you are in the Conqueror's castle, take the path to the dungeons. It will save a friend of a friend's life. And most importantly, when the time comes whence you have no other choice but for the ultimate decision, do it. I guarantee you will not regret it."_

"… _That's it?"_

" _Yes."_

_Vincent groaned, "This sounds worse than before. I know you, if you're being vague that means there'll be hell to pay."_

_Three quirked an eyebrow, "You know me so well."_

" _Bitch," Vincent muttered._

_Three leaned back and sighed, "If Four is on his way, I don't think I'll like why he's here."_

" _Do you know why?" Vincent asked._

" _I have a vague idea, but I'm not certain," Three yawned._

" _And that is…?" Vincent motioned for him to go on._

" _To right a wrong," Three said mysteriously._

" _That's not much to go on," Vincent muttered._

" _Three doesn't need anything to go on, I do," a new voice said._

_Vincent turned to see another Vincent. This one was the oldest by far. He wasn't wearing the purple cloak of amazingness either. He was wearing a black leather cloak. Odd._

" _I am Four. Two, leave. Now," Four waved his hand._

_Vincent blacked out._

* * *

Vincent bolted upright in his bed. He looked wildly around, only seeing Lowell, Matts and Heather.

"Heya Commander," Matts said cheerfully.

"Feeling better?" Heather asked with a smile.

"…" Lowell gave a puff of smoke from his pipe.

Heather made a face of disgust, "Lowell, how can you even breathe that gross smoke in? You know it's bad for you, why do you do it?"

Lowell looked to be thinking for a moment, then said, "To forget."

Matts interrupted any response Heather might have had, "So Sir Spymaster, how're ya feeling?"

"Sore," Vincent said simply.

"You were thrashing about in your sleep quite a bit. We've all been taking turns watching you," Heather chimed in.

"And since that was boring, we drugged you to make you sleep," Matts finished.

"So then why are you here?" Vincent asked, confused.

"We were just having a conversation and we didn't think it would be right to not include you," Heather said simply.

"…I was unconscious."

"Exactly," Lowell said, shooting a look at the two other spies.

The two of them shrugged.

"Lowell, report," Vincent said.

"Chrom found and saved more children from the future, a wyvern rider, a priest, and a pegasus knight. All of them are now a part of the Shepherds. He and the majority of the army have gone to battle at Fort Steiger," Lowell said between puffs of his pipe.

"And they left me here!?" Vincent exclaimed.

"You were asleep Vincent," Heather rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right," Vincent chuckled.

"You two," Lowell pointed at Matts and Heather. "Let's go. I'm sure his family is itching to see him."

The two spies nodded and left the tent. Lowell lingered for a moment.

"Lowell, will you be all right going up against Walhart?" Vincent said seriously.

"…I'll need to be," and with that Lowell left the tent.

Vincent sat alone in his tent for a while.

_Will Lowell be able to get over his past… I'll need him for that battle._

_Have faith. Give him time and I'm sure he will._

His thoughts were interrupted by a red assassin hugging him. Behind Jessie, Vincent saw the rest of his family.

Not knowing what to say, he settled for the generic, "Hey."

"You scared us, father," Remy said with a smirk.

"As if the great Vincent would ever fall in battle," Jessie winked.

"C'mon Remy, you are from the future, you'd knew this would happen," Morgan persisted.

Remy shrugged, "I didn't know the specifics."

"What matters is that I'm alive," Vincent said. "And so are you. Pretty great plan of mine, right?"

Remy pointedly didn't look at Vincent and Jessie rolled her eyes. "That plan could have used some work, father," she said.

Vincent shrugged, "I did my best. Don't hate, appreciate."

Vincent could tell he wasn't the first to notice that Anna hadn't spoken yet. Remy had seen it too. "Hey Morgan, I think I saw Inigo waiting out there," the hero said to the tactician.

"Really?" Morgan said surprised. Then she got the message too. She ran out of tent as if Inigo was out there.

For Jessie, Remy just grabbed her and pulled his twin out of the tent.

Now it was just the merchant and the spymaster alone in the tent. Vincent fidgeted nervously. "Is something wrong Anna?"

"You scared me."

Inwardly, Vincent let out the breath of air he was holding. He thought it might have been something worse.

"Well…I'm back. Huzzah!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Never do that again!" Anna slapped Vincent. "You had me worried…I thought you were going to die in that fight!"

Vincent got out of his sick bed, "I never intended to do that. I wasn't going to let the man who kidnapped my wife and children go free. I had to stop him. I'm sorry I scared you." Vincent kissed Anna.

"I'm glad Gaius is gone too. I wanted to thrash him myself after what he did to Morgan," Anna growled.

"What did he do?" Vincent asked curiously.

"All those injuries on her, he inflicted them," she said angrily.

"I'm doubly glad I ended him then," Vincent said. "Thankfully we never were the best of friends…"

Anna suddenly got up, "I need to go manage the shop. I'll let you rest."

"Like hell I'm staying in this damn bed, I'll help!" Vincent exclaimed.

Anna winked flirtatiously, "I heard from Remy that Morgan and Inigo are starting to get serious…"

"Is that so…"


	23. Only Sorrow and Sadness Remains

"Chrom, what do we have to go on?" Vincent asked wearily. He had just led all the remainder of the army to join up with Chrom's faction. Tiring.

"We can't fight on two fronts," Chrom said, frustrated.

"We need to take Yen'fay out of the picture. But he has a large force, we'd sustain numerous casualties," Vincent said, running a hand through his hair.

"He has an advantage where ever we'd fight," Chrom sighed.

"Well…" Vincent stared at the map. There was one place…but it was completely insane.

_Hello!_

_What?_

_Insane. Insane equals you._

… _Got it!_

A grin unfurled onto Vincent's face. "I have an idea Chrom, and you're probably going to hate it…"

* * *

Jessie wiped the sweat from her brow. The heat was unbearable in the volcano.

_Father, why did_ this  _have to be your plan?_

Jessie stepped onto the unsteady lava rock. The plan was to lure Yen'fey himself into the volcano and let the other troops battle around the mountain of fire.

All in all, a pretty shitty plan.

But it did work. Sure enough, Yen'fey and a small entourage entered the volcano.

Of course, he walked right into a trap. Archers butchered his small force from afar. All that was left was Yen'fey.

_Well, that was easy._

But of course, Yen'fey wasn't weak like his petty troops.

"I hate to be cynical, but this bastard is going to kill us!" Remy shouted. He jumped at Yen'fey despite the weapon disadvantage. Their clash resulted in Remy's falling back due to a serious cut on his arm.

Vincent was the next to meet Yen'fey in battle. He lasted a little longer than Remy, but also had to fall back.

Anna, Ricken, Morgan, Matt and Heather were also repelled. And finally, Lowell entered the fray. Henry was launching dark magic to support the assassin, but Lowell didn't need it.

The Whirlwind of Valm engaged Yen'fey with a murderous expression. Their fight was bloody and didn't last long.

Yen'fey's body fell into the burning lava below.

_Thank the gods, I_ need  _to get out of this heat._

"Yo! People!" Vincent yelled. "There's still a battle going on! The fun never stops!"

_Oh, the fun never sto-, wait…he just said that! Grr, he took my line!_

* * *

The usual people sat in the planning tent. Well, the usual people and some of the semi-usual people.

In plain words: Vincent, Chrom, Say'ri, Lowell, Anna, Jessie, Henry, Kid, and a few others Vincent either never paid attention to or didn't know their names.

"So…next step?" Vincent asked, straightening his stetson.

"We kill Walhart," Chrom said plainly.

"Easier said than done," Lowell muttered.

"Doust thee doubt our army?" Say'ri asked irked.

Lowell stared pointedly at her, "He's a monster, Walhart is. The slaughter of Garuvega is a perfect example."

Say'ri snorted, "Fie! That is a story told to make commoners afraid of Walhart. All the people there were attacked by bandits."

Lowell took his pipe out of his mouth, "Have you ever been there?"

When Say'ri shook her head no, Lowell continued, "So then you've never seen the bodies rotting beneath the sun. You've never seen the wild animals come out and feast upon the corpses. You've never seen the  _thousands_  of dead bodies. You've never seen hell.'

"I would know after all, I was there. Do not insult my friends and family by calling it a mere story. I am living proof of the atrocities the conqueror committed there." Lowell glared furiously at Say'ri. He got up out of his chair and left. Jessie got up to follow him. Vincent would have, but he was obligated to stay. After all, a strategy meeting without the strategist was…lacking.

* * *

Jessie followed Lowell. He was a hard one to keep track of. But she eventually caught up with him.

"Lowell…are you alright?" Jessie said cautiously.

"…" was his only response.

"Lowell…?" Jessie approached closer to him.

"…Leave me alone. I'm a monster."

"You don't mean that," Jessie stated.

"Yes I do, I killed my family," Lowell shifted so he wasn't looking at Jessie.

Jessie didn't know what to say. On one side, this was Lowell, it wouldn't seem odd for him to have done something like this. On the other hand, this wasn't at all like her Lowell.

"…Can you please explain?" Jessie inwardly winced. That was probably the most insensitive thing that could be done.

"It's a long story."

"I have time," Jessie said, allowing herself to get a little hopeful.

Lowell motioned for the chair beside him in the tent. It seemed he really meant it would be a while…

* * *

_The sun shone on Lowell's face. He mumbled something incoherent as he sat up in his bed. While his bed was comfy, he had things to do that day. He yawned and got out of bed._

_Reaching into his closet, he got out his 'work clothes.'_

_Don't worry, you'll get the joke soon._

_He pulled on the tan clothes and wrapped his signature brown scarf around his neck. He took one last look out the window at the bustling city below. The duke's castle was a strange one. It was right next to the commoner's houses and shops._

_Lowell opened the door, then closed it. He had forgotten something. He opened up his night table's drawer. He pulled out his knife and sheathed it in the hidden compartment in his pants._

Now  _he opened the door. He made his way down to the dining room. On the way, he met one of his favorite people in the castle: Commander Zael._

" _Ah Lowell, how're you today?" the commander asked kindly. He carried the same accent Lowell's family had. That must be what happens when you serve a family for so long._

" _Well, commander. How're you?" Lowell said brightly._

" _Not bad. I was looking for you though," Zael said. He dropped his voice lower, "Did you tell your father about your 'work?'"_

_Lowell nodded, "He was actually pleased. Since mother died, he's been trying to protect the three of us the best he could."_

" _And what about Calista?" Zael quirked an eyebrow._

_Lowell grinned sheepishly, "I…er…haven't told him yet."_

_Zael sighed exasperatedly, "You know as well as I do that a noble falling in love with a commoner isn't something that can happen. We're not in a story book here."_

" _I know! I know!" Lowell groaned. "I'm just trying to find the best way to tell him."_

" _Be it on your own head then sir," Zael addressed him formally to show the conversation was over and he had to go._

_Lowell nodded and they went their own ways. Zael to the guard house most likely. And Lowell to get some breakfast._

_When Lowell arrived in the dining hall, his father and brother were already there. "Morning father, morning Dagran," Lowell said while sitting down. His brother Dagran nodded in his direction. Their age gap stopped him from getting to know his older brother very well, as he was busy with courtly affairs._

_Lowell's father, the duke, smiled warmly at his son, "Morning, my boy. Sleep well?"_

_Lowell nodded and began to eat. Halfway through his meal, Dagran excused himself and left to attend to his various business. Their sister still hadn't shown up for breakfast yet. When his father motioned for a servant to wake her, Lowell volunteered. It would get him a quick and quiet get away into the city._

_Lowell made his way to his sister's room. When he finally arrived, he found the door locked. For his amusement purposes, he picked the lock and let himself in._

_He saw his sister lying on her bed, still sleeping. She was like that, enough sleep was never enough._

_Lowell crouched down right next to her and said, "Boo!"_

_She jumped up and screamed. Syrenne wasn't a very heavy sleeper. Lowell chuckled, "Hey, its morning, father is expecting you down at breakfast."_

_Syrenne yawned, brushing her long, dark, pink hair out of her eyes, "Are you off to your training?"_

_Lowell nodded and gave his sister a hug. "I gotta run though, tell father I'll see him tonight."_

" _Have fun with Calista," she smirked. He could trust his younger sister with a lot of things. They only were two years apart in age, unlike the gap with Dagran._

_Lowell rolled his eyes and began to head out of the room. He had places to be._

* * *

_Lowell strolled along the streets of Garuvega. It was a thriving, beautiful city. One of the few still in the country. After all, that mysterious conqueror in the north was putting a damper on trade. Garuvega still had its port. That alone was why the city thrived._

_But that was not the destination of Lowell. Commoners were not familiar with his lineage, he wasn't a public figure in society. Dagran was the recognized one. Even his sister was more well-known than Lowell. And that worked to Lowell's advantage._

_He walked for ten minutes before arriving at the usual tavern. He walked in with the swagger of someone who owns the place. Without even speaking to the bartender, he walked behind the bar to the private room. His boss was an old customer, he didn't get denied access to the private room._

_Lowell walked in on guard. His master had jumped him on a few occasions to get him warmed up. But today didn't seem like one of those days, because he was sitting at the table sipping a beer._

" _Bit early for a beer, don't'cha think?" Lowell said, amused._

_Astar shrugged, "Keeps me awake."_

" _That seems like the opposite of a beer Astar," said the woman next to Astar._

_That was Calista. His colleague, his friend, and his lover. She was witty, kind, and smart. Lowell and she got along just fine in their line of work._

_The art of assassinry._

" _I'm not like normal people missy," the old assassin took another gulp of his beer._

" _Whatever you say," Calista rolled her eyes. Her pale hair was tied in a ponytail, just the way Lowell liked it. He sat down next to her._

" _Right you two, the next step in your training. What did we do yesterday?" Astar muttered to himself._

" _Roof jumping," Calista said. "Now we are on what you called 'Secret techniques of the Great and Powerful Astar.'"_

_Astar grinned, "Right. Let's head over to our training place and get to it."_

_The three of them got up and headed to their training field…_

* * *

" _Damn, that was tiring," Lowell took a drink of water as Calista sat beside him. "Especially that Whirlwind thing."_

" _You were really good at that though Lowell," she pointed out._

_Lowell shrugged. "You were just as good at that Dawn of Light one."_

" _That's because I've been practicing it. I made Astar tell me how to do it so I could practice it," she winked at Lowell._

" _I'm surprised you were able to convince him, he's like a rock in the wind there," Lowell pointed out._

" _I never said it was easy," she chuckled._

" _Alright you two! Enough for today, meet me here right away tomorrow!" Astar called to them._

_The two soon-to-be-assassins nodded. They now had half a day to themselves. It was a rarity._

" _What do you want to do?" Lowell asked, grabbing her hand._

" _I dunno, let's walk around until something catches our fancy, my darling prince."_

" _I'm not a prince, you know that!" Lowell said exasperatedly._

_She laughed and pulled him with her through the market on the beautiful day._

* * *

_They stayed together all afternoon. Never leaving each other's sight. It was this way that they were happiest._

_During when they stared out into the ocean, Calista asked Lowell, "Have you told your father about us yet?"_

_Lowell felt her lean onto his shoulder, "No…I haven't found the right time."_

_Calista snuggled into Lowell, "You should soon. My parents approve, we should find out if your father does too."_

_Lowell kissed her forehead, "If he doesn't, I'll make him approve. Nothing in heaven or hell will part me from you, Calista."_

_She smiled at that, "I love you Lowell."_

" _And I you," Lowell said peacefully._

* * *

_After walking Calista to her home, Lowell went back to the castle._

" _Heyo Lowell," Zael said as he opened the gate._

" _How nice of you to be here to personally greet me," Lowell smirked._

_The commander shrugged, "I merely decided to post myself here today. Bit of a laid back day."_

" _Have fun gatekeeping then," he waved._

_He made his way through the long corridors into the dining hall. He arrived as Dagran was leaving. His older brother had always preferred to do things his own way. They nodded to each other as they passed. Syrenne and his father were still at the table though._

" _Hey Lowell!" Syrenne waved in her girly nature. "About time you showed up!"_

_He smiled at his sister and sat down next to his two family members. After a few moments of small talk, he brought up the topic to his father that he'd been meaning to for so long._

" _Father…I met a woman."_

_His father stopped eating and swallowed. He gazed sternly at his son, "And?"_

_Lowell searched for the best words, "I…am in love with her."_

_His father sighed, "Commoner or noble?"_

" _Commoner."_

_His father sighed again, "Hmm, what's her name?"_

" _Her name is Calista," Lowell said in a pleading undertone._

_His father then suddenly smiled, "You must know I'm not like those other nobles, boy. It'll be a pain in the ass, but I think it could work out."_

" _You're serious?!" Lowell nearly shouted. When his father nodded, he got up and hugged his sister in happiness._

" _You knew as well?" his father said with a hint of surprise towards Syrenne. "I should have guessed."_

_Lowell couldn't contain his excitement. He was going to get married to the woman he loved! If only it weren't so late at night, so that he could go tell her now!_

* * *

_Lowell stirred in his bed. His trained ears could hear something out of his window. He got up with a yawn. When he was halfway out of his bed did he realize it was still night. And there was light coming from outside his window._

_Lowell slipped on his clothes from the other day and grabbed his knife. He opened his door of his room._

_An arrow struck his door._

_Lowell hit the ground out of pure reflex. He quickly looked around to see where his assailant was. He saw an archer a several yards away. And a sword sliced his head off. Commander Zael stood with a bloody sword in his hands._

" _C'mon! We're under attack! We got to move!" Zael roared._

_Lowell scrambled to his feet. "Where's the rest of my family?"_

_Zael winced, "I've been assigned to your protection, there are people protecting the rest of your family."_

" _Find them and save them. I know my way out of the secret passageway," Lowell ordered._

" _Yes sir," Zael complied and ran off to elsewhere._

_Lowell snuck down two floors through the intruders to get to the musty secret passage._

_After twenty minutes of feeling his way in the dark through the passage, he made it to the outside._

_And it was horrible._

_Everything was on fire. Civilians were being cut down on sight. Women, children, anyone and everyone weren't spared. Corpses were everywhere._

_Lowell nearly threw up, but he knew he had to get to Calista! He had to protect her!_

_He fought his way through the back alleyways of the city to get to the tavern. Thankfully, it wasn't on fire. Yet._

_He cautiously made his way into the building. He felt dread as he saw the corpses of the barman and barmaids. He hurriedly looked around and found something he never expected to find._

_His master was on the staircase. Astar lay dead with a sword in his heart. Scattered around him were corpses of the men who had probably attacked him._

" _No! Nononono!" Lowell cried out. His master…one of his only friends. Dead!? It wasn't possible._

_But the body in front of him didn't lie…his master…his teacher….was dead._

" _Calista!" Lowell yelled. He had forgotten in the midst of seeing his master dead. He needed to find her now, more than ever. Lowell ran up the staircase to the second floor._

_And he found her. "Calista!" Lowell yelled in joy._

_He slid down by her. She was leaning against a support beam for the tavern. A knife in her gut._

" _NO!" Lowell screamed in horror._

" _Lo…well?" Calista whispered._

" _Calista! I'm here!" he shouted. He felt around on his body for an elixir._

_He didn't have one._

" _Don't…worry about me," she coughed up some blood._

" _Calista! You can make it through! My father agreed, we can get married! We can grow old together Calista. Just like we always dreamed. We swore we'd be together forever Calista! I love you, don't leave me!" Lowell cried._

" _I'm glad…that my short life…was spent with you," Calista whispered. He head fell limp._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!" Lowell yelled._

_Someone fell from the weakened roof into the room Lowell was in. With his hate and fury, Lowell leapt at him. The man with black hair and a purple cloak barely defended himself. "I'm not with them!" he shouted. "I'm not Valmese, I'm Ylissean!"_

_Lowell snorted and bashed his head with his knife. He was about to silence him when he heard a voice calling his name._

_He turned to see Commander Zael walk up the stairs with Syrenne in his arms._

_He ran toward him, "Is she alright? Is she dead?"_

_Zael shook his head, "Unconcious. But the same could not be true for your father. Walhart cut him down personally. I was unable to locate Dagran. I have failed you." He bowed his head to submit himself to Lowell's judgment._

" _Don't worry Zael…I wasn't quick enough either," Lowell gestured to Calista's body. Zael's eyes widened considerably._

" _But at least my sister is well," Lowell said with a twinge of happiness._

" _Who was that man you just knocked down?" Zael said curiously._

" _A liar, said he was Ylissean. I'm going to kill him now," Lowell said hatefully._

" _Wait! Let's see if he can tell us anything first," Zael said urgently._

_Lowell growled, but nodded. He bent over the man and shook him awake, "Name. Rank. Now."_

_The man took a moment to get focused, " _I am Vincent, Spymaster of Ylisse."__


	24. Rivers of Pain are Guiding Me

Jessie gasped, "Lowell…I'm sorry."

Lowell shook his head, "Don't apologize for something that had nothing to do with you."

"Even so…I'm sorry," Jessie said sadly.

"There's a lot more to this story yet, Jessie," Lowell said, stone like.

* * *

" _I am Vincent, Spymaster of Ylisse."_

_Lowell rolled his eyes, "As if someone as you could ever become a Spymaster. That is, if I even believe you."_

_The man, Vincent, got up, "I was recently appointed. I'm here to monitor the conqueror's progress."_

" _Great deal of good that did, have you seen the town?" Zael said angrily._

_Vincent frowned, "Of course I saw it! Do you think I'm happy?!"_

" _Well…you could be an enemy spy," Lowell said harshly._

_Vincent began to sweat, "Let's not jump to hasty conclusions, besides, I can give you what you want."_

" _And what does a pathetic Ylissean have that we'd want?" Zael snarled._

_Lowell was startled by Zael's anger. He was usually calm and collected._

_Unless…_

" _Zael, your family…" Lowell trailed off._

"… _Gone. All of them," Zael said coldly. "Anyway, you were saying, Ylissean?"_

" _I can get you Walhart's head," Vincent said defiantly._

_It was silent for a moment until, "Not only Ylissean, but a liar as well. Milord, he must be a spy!"_

_Lowell turned to Zael and nodded. He quickly unsheathed his knife and stalked toward Vincent. The man began to edge backward nervously._

_That might have been the end of Vincent then and there, except for the interruption that saved his life._

" _L…owell?" Syrenne said sleepily._

" _Syrenne!" Lowell cried, abandoning his attack on Vincent. "Are you alright?"_

" _Never better," she muttered sarcastically._

" _I'm so glad you're safe," Lowell hugged her tight._

" _Where are we?" she wondered aloud._

" _We're hiding in the Horse and Four, the tavern I meet Astar at, remember?" Lowell allowed a slight smile._

" _Where are father and Dagran?" Syrenne said worriedly, seeming to grasp the current situation better now._

_Lowell hesitated for a long moment. But his sister deserved to know, "Father is dead, we couldn't find Dagran."_

_Syrenne burst into tears._

" _Sorry to interrupt sir, but weren't we doing something?" Zael said calmly._

" _Right," Lowell nodded. Vincent didn't say anything._

" _Wait…what's going on?" Syrenne said between her tears._

" _This man is a spy, Syrenne. I'm going to kill him," Lowell said with no remorse._

" _Wait! How do you know he's a spy?" Syrenne asked curiously._

" _He's suspicious," Zael merely said._

" _We can't kill him for just that!" Syrenne said outraged. "What if he's here to help us?"_

" _Finally! A voice of reason. I'm Vincent of Ylisse, and if you want to take down the conqueror, you'll need my help," Vincent spoke for the first time in several minutes._

" _See? He's here to help," Syrenne insisted._

" _Milady, you are naïve, he's obviously lying," Zael accused._

" _But what if he's not? You'll have murdered an innocent man!" Syrenne shouted._

_Lowell motioned for her to be quieter, "Many innocent people have been murdered tonight, Syrenne."_

" _You are both right! And we'll need to move if we want to survive!" Vincent said hurriedly._

" _Shut it!" Lowell and Zael said at the same time._

" _He's right, we should settle this elsewhere," Syrenne said nervously for the first time, looking at the stairwell._

" _Once again, the beautiful woman is right!" Vincent exclaimed._

_Lowell glared at Vincent in hatred, "Don't try to hit on my sister. You'll regret it."_

_Vincent made a dismissive gesture, "Relax, I'm already married."_

_Lowell rolled his eyes, "Zael, keep an eye on him." The commander nodded._

_Lowell walked over to his beloved, he picked up her body. Brushing a tear from his cheek, he walked down the stairs first._

_When he got to the body of his mentor, he stopped. Gently, he set down Calista's body. He pulled the smoking pipe from Astar's pocket, "Rest in peace Astar, you shall be avenged."_

_He picked up Calista's body once again. Syrenne picked up Astar's body. She struggled with it, but was able to manage. Zael and Vincent peeked out of the door._

_The streets of Garuvega were quieter now. Screams could still be heard in the distance. Corpses lined the streets. Apparently no one was spared._

_Lowell felt sick. His sister was worse. She threw up, thankfully not on his teacher's body. Zael looked a little better and Vincent was visibly shaking._

_The company of four trudged through the corpses and the flames. "We won't be able to get out of the city tonight," Vincent said to the rest of the party. "We'll have to find a place to spend the night."_

_Despite the fact that he didn't trust the Spymaster, Lowell nodded. It'd be madness to try and sneak out of the city in the middle of the night, they couldn't see anything._

_Lowell found them and inn near the center of the city. It was a hiding place Calista and him had used while practicing evasion from Astar. But the real reason he picked it because of its dirt floor, he could bury Astar and Calista._

_They marched right down to the basement. They found various supplies to make their brief stay more comfortable. It was an inn after all._

_When his three companions fell asleep, Lowell grabbed a shovel that was nearby. He lit a lantern and as quietly as he could, he began to dig a grave._

_He was halfway through Calista's before he was interrupted. "Who was she?" Vincent asked quietly._

_Lowell was too tired to show his anger towards the man, so he simply said, "The woman I was going to marry."_

" _I'm sorry," Vincent bowed his head._

" _Don't apologize for something you have nothing to do with," Lowell said fiercely._

" _You misunderstood, perhaps if I had made it to that tavern quicker, I would have been able to save her," Vincent said._

" _Ah…" Lowell desperately wanted to blame the man, but in his heart, he knew it wasn't his falut. It was Lowell's fault and his fault alone._

" _I can't imagine what it'd be like to lose the one you love most of all. During a recent war, I nearly lost my beloved several times. I can relate, in a very small sense," Vincent murmured._

" _What's your wife's name?" Lowell said, hoping to ease his pained mind._

" _Anna," Vincent said with a ghost of a smile._

" _You married an Anna?" Lowell said, a little surprised._

_Vincent smirked, "Do you want help with those?" He gestured to the grave and the bodies._

_Lowell shook his head, "It is my burden."_

_Lowell continued to dig in silence until Calista's grave was finished. He gently lowered her body into the grave. "I can engrave a gravestone if you'd like," Vincent said helpfully._

" _You can do that?" Lowell said, surprised. Vincent nodded and set about to find a suitable stone. When he did, he began to work his magic, carving with magic what Lowell told him._

That engraving is private, I will not repeat it.

_Then Lowell and Vincent set about the same process for the assassin's master, Astar._

" _I know you find me suspicious," Vincent said after a long while. "But I am here to help."_

_Lowell gazed at him. His expression was hard to make out through the lamp light. "I can tell you don't mean us harm. You would have done it already. You're at least knowledgeable in the art of assassinry. Though your fighting skills are bad."_

_Vincent chuckled, "My magic is my forte, not my spying. My teachers have been most relentless with their teaching. Haha, teachers teaching."_

_Lowell cracked a slight smile, "Tell me a story. Of anything, just help me take my mind off of the accursed night."_

" _Why certainly my good man…"_

* * *

_Lowell yawned when he awoke in the morning. He was still in a sitting position on the ground, above Calista's body in the ground._

" _Alright people, let's get moving," Zael said through a yawn._

_Vincent nodded and Lowell helped him to his feet. Syrenne required a bit of coaxing getting up. She seemed like the only one who slept soundly._

_If only Lowell had the ability to act like a little kid at his age. She was only two years younger than after all, and Lowell wanted to protect that about her._

" _I'll meet you guys up there, I…want to say good bye," Lowell choked up._

_Zael and Vincent nodded and ushered the sleepy Syrenne out of the room._

_Lowell turned to his master's grave. "Well Astar, I never thought it would end this way. Well, we both knew we'd die of something related to this, but not in the near future. But I'll make it up to you. I'm going to train to be the best assassin the ever has been. I'll make you proud. Good bye Astar, I'll be back to visit."_

_Lowell turned to Calista's grave. "Calista…I wish things had been different. I thought we had a future together…but that is not the way it was meant to be. I suppose me carrying on your memory is the way it will be. I will never forget you," Lowell began to tear up, "And I will always love you, forever and always. Good bye Calista, may the afterlife treat you well. I'll be back to visit."_

_Lowell slowly walked away, brushing the tears away from his face._

* * *

_The four of them walked down the empty streets. The sun was shining, it was just as beautiful a day as the last, but the city told differently._

_The wild animals had been busy, some bodies no longer resembled humans. But the stench, the blood, they were all the same. The fires had mostly gone out, but a few still burned. They made their way to the outer wall of the city._

_The wall was extremely high, it was built to keep pirates out after all. But Vincent led them to a small opening in it that they crept through._

_When the four were outside of the wall, they saw Walhart's encampment. It was enormous to say the least._

_The four of them snuck in uneventfully. Vincent had been planning the days before, he knew how the guards worked. And he had stolen Valmese red soldier outfits to aid their infiltration._

_After an hour of searching and waiting, they finally found the conqueror's tent. All four of them (Syrenne had refused to remain behind from this incursion) were posing as guards outside the tent when the conqueror finally entered his tent. If this were any other occasion, Walhart may have paid more attention to his guards (One of which was a woman dressed as a man) and found out about the deception._

_But the conqueror had a visitor in his tent it seemed. So he strode by the four comrades with hesitation. Lowell tilted his head so he might hear better._

"… _wanted a place to manage, not a grave yard," came Walhart's deep voice._

" _It's easier this way, my liege," an oddly familiar voice said._

" _But not more profitable. Garuvega would have brought in gold. Gold for the war. But you pathetic traitor ordered my troops to kill everyone while I was away. You do not deserve my respect."_

" _I only betrayed for the reason you conquer, my liege. For power. And now I urge you to remember that I have brought down an obstacle in your path with minimal casualties," the familiar man's voice filed with deceit and lies._

" _Leave my sight. Maybe I'll have use for you later," Walhart ordered._

" _If I may say on last thing, you said you wanted this, you wanted the total surrender of Garuvega. I was only following orders. You destroyed my family, and I accept that. I never cared for them anyway, but it was by your orders the city fell," the man said defiantly._

"… _Leave, while your head is still with your body," Walhart said coldly._

_The man's footsteps could be heard coming closer. Lowell snapped back to attention, and watched from the corner of his eye to see who came out of the tent._

_His heart almost leapt out of his chest. It was Dagran._

_His brother emerged from the tent and motioned to the group of four, "Attend me. Guard me to my tent."_

_Lowell shot Vincent a look as discretely as he could. Dagran would recognize Lowell, Syrenne and Zael's voices on the spot, but he didn't know Vincent. "Yes m'lord," Vincent said in a formal tone._

_With Vincent in the lead, the four followed Dagran to his large and elaborate tent. They stood outside as if to wait for orders. Lowell whispered to the rest of them, "I can't believe its Dagran! I'm going to go knock him out so we can take him with us."_

_Since the rest of them had no better plan, they agreed, though Syrenne agreed regretfully. Lowell walked in, as silent as he could be. Dagran was at his desk, writing something. When he looked up and saw Lowell, he said, "What do you want?"_

_Lowell dropped all pretense to hide his accent, "In the name of Garuvega, I have come to bring you to justice, Dagran."_

_Dagran's eyes widened as Lowell attacked him with a knife. He narrowly missed as Dagran began to run out of the tent. "Get him!" Lowell shouted._

_Vincent turned sharply and jabbed Dagran with his knife. His knife hit the heart, but before he hit his mark, Dagran let out a scream._

" _Shit!" Zael said, as many bystanders were now drawing their weapons. "You three go, I'll hold them off!" Lowell and the other two ran off with him._

_As Lowell looked back at Zael, he saw him kill several people. Then an arrow pierced his chest. Then another. And another. As the blood spurted out of his wounds, he turned to Lowell and saluted. The commander fell over in defeat._

NO!

" _Let's move!" Vincent yelled. Lowell felt dizzy, he began to stumble. How many of his friends were going to die before this was over._

" _Watch it!" Vincent yelled as he threw up a fire shield in front of Vincent, burning up a javelin._

_Syrenne was not so lucky. She wailed as a javelin sliced into her leg. "NO!" Lowell yelled as he turned to go back. But already the enemy was on her._

" _There's nothing you can do!" Vincent yelled. "C'mon! We gotta go!"_

_Lowell stumbled along as Vincent grabbed his arm and pulled him along. After several more minutes of chase, they escaped the camp._

* * *

" _She's gone…they're all…gone," Lowell cried. "I need to go back for Syrenne!" Lowell shouted to Vincent._

_He shook his head, "She'll be gone now, dead or not, she won't be there anymore."_

_Lowell continued to wail, "You saved my life back there…"_

_Vincent turned to him, "What of it?"_

_Lowell pulled out his knife and presented it to Vincent, "In Garuvega, when someone saves your life, you owe your life to them.'_

" _I, Lowell of Garuvega, swear myself to Vincent. May he use my life as he wishes," Lowell knelt on one knee._

_Vincent looked incredibly uncomfortable, "I…er…suppose I could use another member of the intelligence force at Ylisse."_

* * *

When Lowell stopped talking for an extended period of time, Jessie asked, "That's it?"

Lowell nodded, "After that, I searched Valm while doing missions for Vincent. I searched for Syrenne everywhere I went with no success. And I trained with every notable assassin in Valm, Ylisse, Ferox and Plegia so I could fulfill my promise to my master and become the best there ever was."

Jessie did the unexpected and gave Lowell a hug, "I know you think I shouldn't apologize when I wasn't part of the problem, but I am sorry for your losses."

Even more unexpectantly, Lowell returned the hug.


	25. Just a Memory

Lowell gazed at the castle at the heart of the capitol. This was it, the Valmese capitol. Every battle in Valm lead up to this.

Lowell sighed. He knew what Vincent would plan. He would be an idiot if he thought Vincent wouldn't send his team into the capitol. They would be facing off against Walhart, the man who had orchestrated the death of his family.

Tomorrow would indeed be a bloody day.

* * *

Vincent sighed. The Evanescent team sat in the tent with him. Anna, Morgan, Matts, Heather, Jessie, Remy, Lowell, Henry, and Kid. Their first mission since Gaius.

"Alright people! Listen up, this is a simple infiltration mission. Get inside the castle, kill the conqueror, easy," Vincent said with false confidence.

"Except for the killing the conqueror part," Matts muttered.

Vincent nodded, "I'll admit, it'll be hard. But we're a group of ten people that were meant to do this. I can feel it."

"That's reassuring," Lowell chuckled. He seemed a bit more…no, he seemed less stoic now.

Vincent laughed, partly because Lowell had a point and because he needed to show his team reassurance, "Well, I won't lie. Some of us may die. But while I'm breathing, I won't…I can't let that happen. You ten have stood with me for a few good months now. And I'll be damned if I let any of you die."

He looked each member in the eye until he knew he got his point across. Then he clapped his hands, "Alright, we got work to do!"

* * *

_Five thousand thirty four…five thousand thirty five…_

Anna sat in her shop, counting her money from the day. Not a big earning day, but they were on the eve of battle.

_I should be thankful to get the coin I did get._

When she finally had all her money counted up (Five thousand sixty six) she put it away in her chest. She locked the four locks, each made of gold (A joke that Vincent always found funny) and pushed it into its hiding place.

She wiped the sweat from her brow, that chest was getting heavy! She'd have to find another Anna who had room for some gold. She and her sisters made habits of this.

"Knock knock," Vincent said outside of the tent.

"Come in!" she called cheerfully.

Vincent walked in and gave Anna a hug. She returned it, of course. "How're you doing today, my darling merchant?" Vincent said.

"Just getting ready for the big day tomorrow!" she tried to sound cheerful. Truthfully, she didn't know what would happen tomorrow.

Vincent cocked his head, "You sure you're alright?"

She started to nod, then, "It's just…I'm not sure what'll happen tomorrow. I'm just a little scared for the both of us, and our children."

Vincent nodded understandingly, "It would be strange if you weren't. I definitely am. But I want you to know something, I will never let anything happen to you while I'm alive."

"Don't take any risks, okay?" Anna pulled Vincent closer to herself.

Vincent kissed her, "C'mon, you know me. I wouldn't do anything that would put you or your happiness in danger."

"Have you got anything going on tonight?" Anna said slyly. A turnabout in emotion, but nothing unusual to her.

"No…" Vincent said, clearly wondering where this was leading.

"Wanna…stay up late with me?" she said, drawing him closer.

Vincent's face was something interest for the next five seconds. First, he didn't change his expression. Then, it went to puzzlement. Then to a 'Wait…' look. Fourthly to a 'No way…' And finally, he blushed with a slight grin.

_Ah, men._

* * *

Inigo was on a mission. Morgan had told him what they were going to do tomorrow. As since he wasn't part of the elite team (Though his father was) he was worried. Going toe to toe with Walhart was no easy task. It would be like dancing the waltz, but with your hands tied together.

So if there was any chance of Morgan not coming back, he wanted to do this now.

But first, he needed a word with her father, Vincent.

…Which might not go well.

After an hour of searching, he found Vincent and his wife in their tent.

Typical.

"Um…sir?" Inigo still didn't know how to address the tactician.

Vincent and his wife both came out of the tent, holding hands. They looked slightly annoyed at him.

_Why would that be._

Then he took in his surroundings.

_Don't go there Inigo!_

"What do you want Inigo?" Vincent said wearily, his annoyance now hidden from sight.

"I…er…" he fumbled with his words. Speaking with Vincent himself was scarier than he imagined.

"Spit it out, kid," Vincent said impatiently.

"I…just wanted permission to ask Morgan to marry me?" Inigo said quickly.

There was silence.

Then…

"Okay," Vincent said.

Inigo thought he heard wrong. Apparently so did his wife, "Dear, this is when you're supposed to threaten him if he's unfaithful. I suppose amnesia has something to do with that?"

"Oh! Right, Inigo if you cheat on my daughter…I'll burn you alive. How does that sound?" Vincent clapped his hands cheerfully.

"Quite…efficient, sir," Inigo thought he'd be sick.

"It  _would_  dispose of the body immediately…" Vincent trailed off.

Then Anna added her bit, "I approve as well, but if you harm her in anyway…" Anna made the throat slitting motion with her hands.

Inigo started sweating, this family…needed help.

* * *

Remy stared at Inigo for a while. "You're going to marry my sister?" his green eyebrows raised substantially.

"She said yes, too," Inigo grinned.

"If you harm her…" Remy began but was cut off.

"Can I not get a threat from you? Vincent will burn me alive, Anna will cut my throat and Jessie will break my arms and legs and throw me into the ocean. I don't need any more fear in my life…" Inigo pleaded.

Remy started to laugh, "Alright, my family has trust issues it seems."

Inigo chuckled, until Remy began speaking again, "But I won't let that slide. If you harm a hair on her head, I will hunt you down…"

* * *

"Go!" Vincent said in a carrying whisper. The group of ten ran toward the moat of the fortress.

The battle for Valm had begun. Vincent and the others were well on their way to infiltrate the castle.

"Into the moat, swim for that narrow opening," Vincent commanded.

The team jumped into the water. All of their equipment had spells of protection on them so would not rust nor would the tomes become…liquidy.

"Through here," Vincent swam through the narrow opening. The rest followed with no question.

After ten tiring minutes of swimming, they made it into a small underground pool in the castle. Courtesy of Matts' thieving, they were able to arrange this plan, the pool was for washing clothes, weapons, and anything that need to be washed. And it happened to connect to the moat of the castle. A bonus.

"Alright, we need to get to the throne room quickly," Vincent said.

The ten moved quietly through the lower halls of the castle. But ten people could only move so quietly.

"Intruders! Sound the alarm!" a voice came out of nowhere.

No one was prepared, not even Lowell. Well, one of them was.

Kid whipped around to the source of the voice and launched a blast of wind at him. The soldier fell and died.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. They heard no more sound.

"Well Ricken…nice job," Vincent said with surprise.

It took a moment for what Vincent just said to settle in. Ricken was the first to point it out, "You…called me Ricken."

"Why yes, I believe I did," Vincent mildly, as if there was nothing strange about it.

He walked on as if nothing happened. Everyone looked at everyone, then at Vincent. And then back to everyone. And they moved on as if nothing strange had happened.

And like all good stories, they came to a fork in the road. One stairwell led up, the other down.

"Where are we going, Matts?" Vincent said, already knowing the answer.

"Up is to the throne room, down to the dungeons. We want to go-" Matts was cut off.

"Down," Vincent muttered without thinking. He was just as surprised that he said that as the others, but then it hit him. His dreamy future talking shit, Three said to go to the dungeons…

_Do I trust myself?_

"We're going down," Vincent declared. "Any enemy of Walhart's is an enemy of ours. And we've been making good time."

The other nine looked at each other uncertainly. Then they followed their leader.

* * *

It was a stereotypical dungeon. Chains, square iron bar cells, dripping water. It was actually a bit amusing.

"Alright, let's look around. Split up, Lowell, with me," Vincent said quietly.

After twenty minutes, no one had found anything. No prisoners at all.

"The conqueror must conquer all his prisoners with death, not prison," Lowell said.

Vincent looked at Lowell, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Lowell nodded. Vincent didn't laugh.

After about ten seconds he began laughing though.

"Oi, you foul bastards! Go busy your selves kissing your master's feet, or I'll kill you like I did the other one!" a voice came from deeper in the prison.

Vincent and Lowell looked at each other and nodded. Knives out.

Vincent went first, followed by Lowell. The walked, following where they thought the voice was coming from. It led them past the rows of cells to a single cell against the wall.

"Oi! I told you to go away!" the voice shouted. It was a woman's.

Vincent lit a ball of magic in his hand. The fire provided sufficient light. And he looked at the woman.

She was chained by her hands and feet in a standing position. Her clothes were torn in so many paces it rendered her almost indecent. Her hair coated in dirt with hints of dark orange coming through. She had a murderous expression.

Vincent swore she looked familiar. He turned to Lowell, to ask, but saw Lowell's mouth hanging open.

"…Lowell? You alright?" Vincent asked worriedly.

Lowell walked right up to the cell, "You! I could never forget that face…"

She squinted her eyes, "Who do you think you are? Wait…no, you couldn't be. They told me he was dead!"

"You're hair…orange? It was pink before," Lowell said, disbelief still ringing in his voice.

"If that's really you, you know I used to dye it that. When they captured me, I don't have that luxury in this hellhole," the woman snorted with amusement.

"I thought you were dead…" Lowell said, recovering his stoic facial features.

"I am. Just a corpse walking. Or hanging I suppose," she chuckled. "You sure you're Lowell? He'd have laughed at that."

"I'm a bit overwhelmed to be laughing… It isn't every day you get your sister back from the dead," Lowell smiled.

Syrenne laughed, "Ha… So are you going to free me or what?"

_A friend of a friend's life will be saved…_

Vincent understood what Three meant now.


	26. United the Hearts of Our Nation Tonight

"Wait…you're Syrenne?" Vincent asked surprised.

The woman turned to him, "Hmm…familiar. You're that Ylissean…Victor?"

"Vincent," he nodded. "So, wanna get busted out?"

The orange haired woman nodded vigorously. Vincent concentrated for a moment, and the lock melted off the cell.

Syrenne slowly walked out of the cell. Her feet were unclothed. She stepped gingerly toward Lowell. "I haven't been out of that cell in weeks. I…can't believe it's you!" she cried and jumped into his arms. "I…I…prayed to Naga for days. And…these clothes are close to falling off!" She jumped back covering herself with a blush.

Vincent took off his purple cloak and handed it to her. The two of them were about the same height luckily. She took it gratefully.

"Alright, this was a good detour," Vincent joked.

Lowell nodded. He looked like a completely different person. There was a  _smile_  on his face.

The three of them searched for the rest of the posse, with Lowell and Syrenne talking animatedly behind him.

"Say hello to Syrenne everyone, Lowell's sister," Vincent said once everyone got back together.

There were some murmurs. Jessie actually gasped, surprisingly. Vincent would have to ask her about that later.

"Enough distractions, Syrenne, can you use any weapons?" Vincent said, game face returning.

She nodded, "Lowell, help me find them." She pulled Lowell along forcefully.

The group impatiently awaited them, Jessie came up to Vincent. "Father, that's  _the_  Syrenne?"

Vincent cocked his head, "How did you know about Syrenne?"

"Lowell told me his story a few days ago," Jessie explained.

Vincent nodded, "I'm surprised he told you. But yes, that's  _the_ Syrenne."

The siblings of Garuvega rejoined the posse, Syrenne a long curved sword in hand. Vincent motioned for them to follow him.

"Now that we're regrouped and ready, let's get going! Syrenne, a word please," Vincent said and began to climb out of the dungeon.

Syrenne caught up to him. He handed her a flask of water and an apple. "So Syrenne, long time no see. I just need to know, what are your abilities with that sword?"

Syrenne thought for a moment, "Very small. But I tried to escape one time and I grabbed that sword and killed a few people. So I have…slight experience."

Vincent nodded, "Stick to Lowell. Nothing'll happen to you if you do."

She nodded and walked back to Lowell. Only when he saw her from this angle did he see how tired and weary she really was. He'd suspected as much, but there was nothing he could do.

The te-, no, eleven of them continued up the stairs and took the 'up' stairs instead this time. The condition of the walls, stairs, and carpet slowly increased. They were getting closer and closer to the throne room. And with luck, Chrom'll have pierced through the Valmese to meet them there as planned.

* * *

Lowell couldn't keep the smile off his face. His lost sister had been found.

"Oi! Get your head out of the clouds!" Syrenne scolded with the same accent he had.

Lowell chuckled, "Just trying to wrap my head around the fact you're alive. I thought you were dead."

Syrenne nodded understandingly, "With what happened to Zael, makes sense. But let's not worry about the past so we can screw these bastards!"

Lowell grinned. But underneath that grin, he could see his sister had changed. Never had he heard her swear before today. But here she was, cussing like a sailor. The prison must have been the reason.

_Of course it was the reason, assbutt._

"Just stay by me Syrenne, I'll watch out for you," Lowell said with worry in his voice.

"I think this is the most I've heard you talk in a while, Lowell," Vincent called back.

"Shut it, Vincent!" Lowell said.

Syrenne chuckled, "What does that mean?"

Lowell ruffled his hair sheepishly, "I…er…didn't talk much after Garuvega."

Syrenne fixed him with a look, "Why?"

"Yours and Zael's deaths were my fault," Lowell said.

Syrenne slapped him, hard, "They weren't your fault! There was no reason to think that!"

Lowell rubbed his cheek, "Yes it was, if I didn't try to get into the camp, Zael'd still be alive."

Syrenne shook her head, "We could go through all the what ifs in the world, it wouldn't change anything. You bastard, it wasn't your fault. Zael gave his life for us, and I was too stupid and ignorant then. I've changed Lowell, a lot. But I don't blame you one bit."

Lowell hung his head low, "But what about Calista and Astar? They were my fault."

"There was no way you could have saved them! Astar was probably already dead by time you left our castle, Calista must have been injured only a short time later. There was nothing that made it your fault!" Syrenne huffed.

"…" Lowell didn't say anything. Syrenne sighed, and with that sigh came her brave persona crashing down. She looked like she hadn't slept in a week. And that wasn't something a staff could cure.

But then she began to fall over. Lowell quickly caught her. "I'm so tired Lowell…like I've been awake for twenty years…" Syrenne fell asleep. Lowell adjusted his position carrying her.

It took them a lot of walking, but they made it, to the throne room.

Vincent began drilling them, "Alright, magic users will be with Anna. Henry, go with Jessie and Remy around the side. Matts and Heather, go around to the other side. We're going to attack from all sides. I'll head up the front. Lowell, you're guarding our newest member."

Lowell nodded. Vincent grabbed the dual set of doors. He took a deep breath and pulled them open.

The sounds of fighting embraced them. Chrom had already arrived.

_Those doors must have been thick!_

But the Evanescent team wasn't hindered by Chrom's sudden appearance. They focused on their target: Walhart. And they moved like the wind.

Walhart was surrounded by five guards. Remy and Jessie immediately took two by surprise. Henry cackled, "Nyah nyah!" and the other three crumbled into dust.

Matt and Heather began throwing knives at Walhart. Henry and the other magic users threw their magic at the conqueror. Anna was healing various wounds from scattered enemies that Chrom was trying to kill with the other Shepherds. And then Vincent was launching the main assault with Remy and Jessie.

But the conqueror was something else entirely. He rode a huge horse with a giant red axe. Lowell didn't know how they'd defeat him. But Lowell wished he were there, in the thick of it, killing the butcher. He turned his face downward briefly to see Syrenne's face. But he couldn't just jump into the fight.

Remy and Jessie were busying the conqueror with knives and an axe. Vincent was bombarding Walhart with fire. The armor must have been enchanted, because the flames did little. No one except Henry was being effective, his dark magic somehow eating away at the armor.

Lowell winced involuntarily when Remy took a hit from the axe. He blocked it with his shield, but he was launched out of the fight. Anna tended to him, but he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Ricken took the next hit. An archer shot him in the shoulder from behind. Morgan obliterated said archer, but Ricken was done for the fight.

Henry moved into the center of the battle with Vincent. The two magicians fought tooth and claw with Walhart. Matt and Heather must have realized they weren't doing anything, so they began taking out all surrounding enemies. Morgan moved alongside her father to do battle. Jessie joined Matt and Heather in silencing pawns.

The magical confrontation was hard, the three were dodging more than they were attacking. And they were wearing out. Anna was tending to Ricken. They had no backup.

Lowell knew what he had to do.

"Anna!" he called, the only person he trusted with this. "Take Syrenne!"

Anna nodded briefly and took her. Lowell entered the fray

He knew he stood no chance at killing Walhart, but he  _could_  distract him.

And that is what he did. Lowell became a flurry of knife slashes. Even though they were weak, he could beat down the conqueror. And buy time for his friends.

Henry and Vincent picked up on their magic flinging. When Lowell looked back, he saw Morgan lying on the ground, out of energy. It didn't deter Lowell, in fact, he fought harder.

Henry managed to land a few clean hits on the conqueror. His armor was melting off, giving Vincent a target. And Vincent did not disappoint. He shot three pointed arrows of flame into the gaping hole. Walhart was thrown off his horse. A circle of darkness surrounded Walhart, the conqueror began screaming. Lowell looked to see Henry chanting under his breath pointing at Walhart.

After a few seconds, the conqueror ceased all movement. The entire throne room was silent. The Ylissean League screamed in victory and began cutting down the rest of the fighting Valmese.

Lowell ran to Anna and Syrenne. He took his sister from her and she began healing other injured soldiers.

Lowell began to laugh. It was over, all over. The weight over his heart was lifted, his vendetta for revenge gone, and his sister found. All problems were resolved. Now he could begin again, like he used to.

_Can you see me Calista? Are you happy for me?_

A single tear rolled down his face.


	27. Silently Marching, Our Quest for Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note, Lucina is my least favorite character in all of Fire Emblem. I HATE her. It shows in this fic, and it's sequel. I don't show it any of my others though, in case that deters you.

"Hey! Assbutts!" Vincent shouted as he walked into the tavern.

Every pirate inside turned to look at him. "I'm looking for the Pirate Lord," Vincent said.

"And why would the Pirate Lord want to see you?" a voice came from the group.

"I'm sure Captain Colby would find it in his best interests to see me," Vincent smirked.

There was a collective gasp. No one normal knew the Pirate Lord's true name.

"Settle down everyone, Vincent, let's get a more private location," a large man stood up.

Vincent nodded toward the Pirate Lord. Of course he'd been there the entire time, Matts was never wrong about things like this.

Colby took him to a side room of the tavern, "Assbutts? Really?"

Vincent grinned, "It works."

Colby sighed, "What do you need?"

Vincent grew serious, "We need a boat back to Ylisse. Fast."

"Why," Colby said.

"Plegia will try to raise the Fell Dragon, Grima," Vincent stated with certainty.

Colby laughed, "You're joking!...Okay, you're not. I can get you a ship. I'll captain it, I need to go to Ylisse anyway."

Vincent nodded gratefully, "Thank you. You're saving the world with this."

* * *

"If this goes south, I have an escape plan ready," Vincent said to Chrom as the Shepherds approached the Plegian castle.

Chrom nodded. Vincent kept alert, there was no way getting the final gemstone of the Fire Emblem was going to be this easy.

The entered the castle and were led to the throne room. There, Validar and the servant pegasus bitch that Vincent didn't know her name stood.

Vincent stood near the back, keeping his eyes on the people around the room. This wouldn't usually be a problem except for the fact they were trying to remain hidden. And failing.

"Give me the Fire Emblem, Chrom," Validar said.

"No," Chrom stated in reply.

"This is over then, guards! Seize them!" Validar shouted.

"Now!" Vincent yelled. All the magic users in the Shepherds cast their respective specialty at the various guards emerging.

"This way!" Vincent shouted and ran down a wide hallway.

They encountered various groups of enemies, but nothing extremely challenging. But when they got to the entrance of the castle, all hell broke loose.

There must have been every single guard in the castle at the gate. They were going to be hard pressed now.

Vincent looked around to make sure his team was alright. Everyone was ready, including Syrenne, who had been taught how to use her sword on the long boat ride over.

"Almost there! Everyone, to me!" Chrom shouted as he began cutting his way through the numerous Plegians. The Shepherds began grouping around Chrom and made a huge dent into the Plegian guard.

But the Plegians suddenly stopped attacking. Vincent looked behind him, Validar stood with his hand outstretched. "This is your last chance, give me the Fire Emblem."

"Never!" Chrom shouted.

"Very well…" Validar smirked.

Vincent doubled over with pain and grabbed his head tightly. This feeling…!

"Bring me the Fire Emblem, Vincent," Validar laughed.

"Agh!...Someone, stop me! Kill me! Do something!" Vincent yelled, but no one did anything. Vincent walked up to Chrom and punched him in the face and grabbed the Fire Emblem. He began walking to Validar with the Emblem held out.

"Good job, my son," Validar smirked.

"I will not stop until I have killed you, you bastard. Better watch your back!" Vincent hissed as a new wave of pain caught him by surprise.

"Did that orange haired assassin surprise you? I have his family here, but from what I heard, you killed him. Good job, he was getting on my nerves," Validar grinned evilly.

"You blackmailed Gaius!?" Vincent shouted.

Validar nodded. "I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth!" Vincent yelled with twice as much vigor. He took two steps toward Validar without realizing it was of his own free will.

Validar laughed, but looked slightly nervous. He disappeared with a blast of magic. All the Plegian guards vanished too.

_Shit! Shit shit SHIT!_

Vincent fell to the ground, no longer being controlled.

* * *

Vincent stood on a hill near the Ylissean castle. He didn't want to face Chrom or any of the other Shepherds. Hell, he didn't want to think about anything.

"Vincent, may I have a word?" a voice came from behind him.

Vincent looked behind himself to see Chrom's daughter, Lucina. "Yeah, what do you want?" Vincent said in a bored tone. He didn't turn around.

"It's about my father," she said.

"What about Chrom?" Vincent said with slight intrest.

Lucina pointed her Falchion at Vincent's back. "In the future, you are the one who kills my father."

Vincent turned to look her in the eye for the first time, "And…"

"I can't allow that to happen," Lucina said firmly.

"Alright," Vincent clapped his hands together. "If you try to kill me, I'll kill you. How does that sound?"

"You…you'd kill the princess of the realm?" Lucina said, surprised.

Vincent nodded with no doubt, "Yep. If that blade ever comes near me, I will strike you down. If I kill Chrom in the future, I won't now. Simple as that. But if you make any indication that you are trying to kill me, I will not rest until you are dead. I am Vincent, the Tactician of Insanity, if you test me, you will lose."

Lucina had taken a few steps back, "But…I won't let you kill Chrom!" She tried to look powerful again with her Falchion.

"Oh, shut up!" Vincent growled and waved his hand, knocking the sword out of her hand. "I don't have time for your childish games. Don't talk to me again."

Vincent walked away from the blue haired princess, not knowing the enemy he'd just made…

* * *

Remy sat down at the tavern with Jessie. The two of them were waiting for Lowell and Syrenne.

"So Remy, how're you doing this fine day?" Jessie asked.

"…Why are you even asking?" Remy said with a faint grin. "You don't care."

Jessie shrugged her shoulders, "Probably not, but small talk can be useful."

Remy laughed. Jessie followed up, "What happened to father the other day…"

Remy grew serious, "I know. I never knew that happened to him in our time. Of course, we never saw the other children much in our time…"

Jessie nodded, "Couldn't trust anyone in that time."

"'Cept Lowell and a few others," Remy said thoughtfully. "Your darling Lowell."

"Remiel! Shut up!" Jessie hissed.

"Woah! Calling me by my full name! Pretty harsh," Remy quirked a smile. "You're just happy that you and he are now much closer in age."

"I am going to punch you so hard you'll deserve the name, the Mad Hero," Jessie growled.

Remy chuckled, "I gave that name to myself. Father was the Tactician of Insanity, so I was going to be the Mad Hero. You could never land a hit on me either way."

"You are so going to get it," Jessie smirked.

Remy didn't show it, but he was very frightened now, "Well…maybe. I told father the other day that he was called the Tactician of Insanity the other day. He laughed so much, he's been using a lot."

"That is so like him," Jessie giggled.

"We interrupting anything?" Lowell said.

Remy shook his head. Lowell sat down by Jessie and Syrenne sat down by Remy. Remy shot Jessie a knowing look. She responded with a kick under the table.

When Remy looked at Syrenne, he still couldn't imagine the woman next to him used to be in a prison cell. For example, her next words didn't show it at all.

"Oi! Barman! Give us the best you got!" Syrenne shouted with a grin.

Everyone learned a lot about Syrenne on the boat ride. Like she enjoyed drinking. A lot. No one had any idea why or how, given that she was locked up in a cell for more than two years.

When the barman brought them their drinks, Syrenne drank hers very quickly. Remy never had seen anyone best the Vaike in a drinking contest, but she had.

Lowell picked up his beer. His hand was shaking as he picked it up. He looked slightly in pain as he brought his shaking beer up to his mouth and took a sip.

"Is everything alright Lowell?" Jessie asked worriedly.

Lowell began to nod, but his head shook instead, "I'm trying to give up my pipe."

Syrenne held up the pipe everyone was accustomed to see Lowell smoking. "You can all thank me for that."

Remy laughed. Lowell swore softly and Jessie tried to hide her laughter.

"Still can't believe you two are from the future," Syrenne wondered aloud.

Lowell spoke up, "Chrom's been going on hunts for the remaining children. He found his other daughter, a knight. A mercenary (She's a bit of a bitch), a tanguel, an archer (She has issues), a mage and a manakete."

Remy counted on his fingers, "That's all of them."

For a brief moment, he thought back to Syrenne's reaction when he said some of them were from the future.

" _What the bloody hell are smoking?"_

"Too bad we don't know any of them well," Jessie said.

"We'll have to get to know Inigo though," Remy smirked.

Lowell chuckled. Syrenne looked puzzled, "Um…hey? Need context of the situation!"

Remy and Jessie looked at each other. "You explain," Remy said with a smile.


	28. We Fight Through the Eternal Pain

A man stood upon a desert hill. The end was nigh for him, but he did not know it yet. He would face his most terrible days soon, and not make it out in one piece.

He would face greater danger than what was coming in the future. But none so close to his heart as this.

He was a man without a past. One with a boundless future.

His name would eventually turn armies. He would become a god of the battlefield.

But he was just a man. A man with a mission to fulfill.

His name was Vincent.

* * *

A lightning bolt exploded in the sand next to him. The crazy witch bitch was relentless.

Other Shepherds engaged her in battle. She was particularly keen on attacking Vincent though. Her Deadlords shared that goal.

Vincent had killed two of the Deadlords himself. Actually, it was out of luck. Henry had distracted the one with the sword so Vincent stabbed it in the back. And the sage seemingly blew itself up. Like BOOM!

Vincent was on a roll.

His next target was the horse riding Valkyrie. With fancy fire tome.

_That thing looks powerful. I'm going to steal it._

_That is, if you don't get the blood of that Valkyrie all over it._

Vincent ran at the horsewoman. She responded with a huge fireball that smashed into Vincent. He managed to throw up a shield in time though, lessening the blast.

Vincent slid back from the force of the blast. He began to launch his own volley of fireballs that were admittedly, weaker than the Deadlord's. The Valkyrie parried them with ease.

Vincent changed tactics. He cautiously approached her, his hands raised deflecting all fireballs she sent his way. When he got close enough, he threw a knife at her. She melted it in her flames.

But it's always the second one that gets them.

Vincent threw a second knife as his first melted in the flames. It hit her right in the throat. She fell off her horse with a spray of blood.

Vincent ran toward the body and scooped up the tome. Valflame

_Sonovabitch!_

_Lucky you._

_Save it! I'm going to kill the witch bitch with this!_

The Spymaster flipped through the book briefly. He grinned and turned to the pegasus lady, who was currently fighting Henry and Owain.

Owain screamed, "Behold!" And Vincent shot a fireball over his head. That freaked Owain out and Vincent took his place.

Henry and Vincent fought side by side with the witch bitch. Vincent's flames were powerful, but she seemed to have a powerful dark tome as well.

Vincent didn't have much experience with dark magic, but from the way Henry was sweating, it must be more powerful than it looked. "Cover me Henry!" Vincent shouted.

Henry nodded and began an offensive. Vincent gained more ground as he approached the woman, aiming for her pegasus' wings.

By time the witch bitch realized what he was doing, it was too late. His piercing flames struck its wings. With a screech, the pegasus crashed into the ground.

Vincent jumped over its body and found the woman. "Any last words?" Vincent said calmly, a knife to her throat.

She laughed, "My my, you are good. But you are my brother after all."

Vincent chuckled, "As if I'd ever be related to someone as bad at fighting as you." With that final look of outrage on her face, Vincent slit her throat.

* * *

_I can feel my time coming._

Vincent practiced with his new tome. It held secrets of fire magic that he hadn't ever known. Much less dreamed about.

_I don't know why, but it feels like the end is drawing near. Be it mine or someone else's._

"Hey! Vincent!"

Vincent turned to see Heather waving at him. He walked over to her.

"Strategy meeting. The king sent me to call you over," she brushed her hair out of her face.

Vincent nodded, "How're things going with you and Matts?"

"Define things," she smiled slightly.

Vincent gave her a look, "You know what I mean."

"I  _think_  he might propose to me soon. With the, you know, apocalypse coming and all," Heather said.

"You think?" Vincent said curiously.

"You know men, so odd sometimes," Heather shrugged.

"I think it's the other way around. Women are the odd ones," Vincent said with certainty.

"Doubt it," she dismissed.

Vincent shook his head. He knew a losing battle when he saw one.

* * *

"So Henry, what did you think of Inigo proposing to Morgan?" Vincent asked as he jotted down notes on a map.

"Nyah ha ha, pretty funny. Could've used more blood…" Henry trailed off.

Vincent stopped talking.

* * *

"Well, tomorrow we go up against my father. I frankly, can't wait," Vincent said.

Ricken nodded, "Any plans?"

"For tonight? Or battle plans?"

"Battle plans," Ricken said.

"A few. Don't really know what I'm up against though…" Vincent trailed off.

"Anything you can do to keep us all alive?" Ricken said hopefully.

"Don't worry, Maribelle will be fine," Vincent smiled. "Hey, have you grown, kid?"

Ricken huffed, "I thought you'd stopped calling me 'Kid!'"

"That was not a capitol 'k,' you're still younger than me. But you have grown…that's scary," Vincent looked startled.

* * *

This man suspected something would happen to him. It was the calm before the storm.

And he swore he'd be ready.


	29. Can You Imagine that it's All Up to You?

"Chrom…if Validar takes control of me, I want you to kill me," Vincent said with no emotion.

"You…can't ask me to do that…" Chrom said, taken aback.

Vincent chuckled, "My life is worth less than all of the Shepherds. Don't be stupid."

"You still can't expect me to cut down my friend!" Chrom said angrily.

"Chrom, that's what being a king is about. If your friends stand up to you, you cut them down. Call it my dying wish," Vincent said with a ghost of a grin, and walked away from Chrom.

* * *

Syrenne sliced the nearest guard in the stomach. He crumpled to the ground and began to bleed to death.

_Ha…wish I had some beer right now. Helps me think._

_That made no sense._

_Shut it! I know I'm not drunk enough when I can hear my voice in my head!_

She stayed near the back. These were powerful professionals they were fighting. She may have gotten better, but she wasn't anywhere near as good as anyone else in the Shepherds.

So like all humans, she began to watch what made her curious: the fight with the creepy shaman. Someone told her his name, something with a 'V…'

But Vincent and Chrom were fighting tooth and claw. She'd had fights like that, back when that prison had inmates. But not with magic and swords.

The rest of the Shepherds had everything under control. She decided to see the Tactician of Insanity in action.

Vincent and the shaman fought fiercely. One of them had to have provoked the other.

Vincent struck the sorcerer down. The man on the ground was moving still, but Vincent hesitated on the finishing blow.

He suddenly turned on the spot, and with an explosion of flame, he attacked Chrom.

* * *

Vincent could barely think. His head was pounding, as if he'd been run over by a horse.

"You see Vincent? There is no point in resisting," Validar cackled.

Vincent barely acknowledged him. He was using all his concentration to fight Validar's hold on him. The plan was about to spring into effect, he knew what would be said. Basilio would run in. Conversation. Talk about gemstones. Threats and Conversation. Chrom would get back up. Validar's hold would soon-

Vincent gasped as he fell to his hands and knees. This meant Chrom had attacked Validar. Now it was the Spymaster's turn.

"Validar, on behalf of everyone you've wronged…I will send you to hell the hard way!" Vincent yelled as he brandished his Valflame tome and attacked Validar.

There was a massive explosion of flames and dark magic.

* * *

Anna covered her face as the bright orange flames engulfed her vision. She clutched her physic staff tightly, she knew Vincent would need its help soon…

Once the heat around her died down, she brushed her ponytail out of her face. The force of the explosion was fierce. When she looked at the explosion sight, she saw Vincent standing triumphantly over Validar's body. He wiped blood off of the side of his face.

Anna invoked her staff and healed his wound. He glanced around to find her. Her husband gave her a little wave. She quickly walked toward him.

"Nice job, Vin," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Vin?...I like that," he smirked and hugged her.

"Things are far from over," Vincent's voice came from behind her.

Vincent quickly pulled her behind him and faced his doppelganger. "You…I'd forgotten about you. Not very important it seems," Vincent said cockily.

"Oh shut up. We're the same person, I from a different time. But most importantly, I am Grima. Or soon to be, depending how you look at it. That's not important, what's important is that you come with me. You are Grima's Vessel," Vincent number two said.

"No…" Vincent said with certainty.

"You cannot run from fate!" the other Vincent said. A cloud of darkness enveloped her husband.

The Spymaster ran out of the cloud with a flicker of magic. Grima-Vincent growled and turned to find him.

Anna didn't know what she was doing, but before she knew it, she was shoving a sword into Grima-Vincent's chest.

"Ow…not really. Pathetic weapon, pathetic mortal," he snarled.

"Hey! Assbutt!" another voice said.

Grima-Vincent turned, and was struck with a ball of flame as Vincent stood behind him. He screeched, and something else screeched as well. It was the roar of a beast.

The ceiling began to crumble. Vincent reached down and picked something up, "Everyone! Let's mosey!" The Spymaster grabbed Anna's hand and she ran with him into the light and out of the shadow of the Plegian castle.

A few of the Grimleal tried to stop them, but the Shepherds had no time for them. They were cut down with vicious ferocity.

* * *

"Gods damn! We've lost…Grima has risen!" Chrom yelled in frustration.

Vincent coughed, "I beg to differ." He reached out to Chrom, holding the Fire Emblem.

_That expression…is priceless._

"By Naga, Vincent, is there anything you can't do?" Lissa said in an admiring tone that was clearly meant as a joke.

"Well…I can't keep my eyes open while I sneeze," Vincent shrugged as his wife playfully hit him in the shoulder.

Lissa's eyes flashed, as did Donny's. Vincent seemed to have given them something to occupy their time with.

* * *

"So, we're going to Mount Prism, performing Awakening, smiting the Fell Dragon and we'll be home by dinner, how's that sound?" Vincent asked Anna in their wagon on the way there.

"Will you be paying?" Anna winked.

"I…don't even know if I have any money. I've been…borrowing from Chrom for a while," Vincent grinned sheepishly.

Anna put her hands on her hips, "What!? No gold!?"

Vincent nodded, "Yep! Matts might have gambled some of it away though…"

"Then in return, you have to let me call you Vin, 'kay?" she leaned on his shoulder.

'Didn't I already agree to that?" Vincent said surprised.

"Just want it on the record," another wink.

"Do we seal the deal with a kiss?" Vincent smirked.

"Since you don't have any gold…" Vincent cut her off.

How you may ask? Figure it out.


	30. With the Power of the Almighty Sword

"Hyah!" Vincent yelled as he struck down the nearest Risen. The mountain they were at apparently had some magical place that Chrom had to do some ritual to gain Naga's might.

Vincent didn't know what that meant. He had one job, buy enough time for Chrom. Then get to Grima as fast as they could and kill him…it.

_These Risen are pawns. They don't stand a chance at stopping us._

_Call it a warm up round._

_But that implies that this requires effort._

… _Idiot._

Chrom came charging down the mountain. His sword was held high, glowing with magicalness. He ran into a clump of Risen and annihilated them.

_Huh…this may be easier than we thought._

* * *

_Thank Naga that Naga was able to transport us to a port._

… _That sentence feels redundant._

Vincent stood on Captain Colby's boat, the Leviathan. It was dark, the sun had nearly set. He remembered what Naga had told them before she warped them.

"My power cannot kill the Fell Dragon, only Grima's own power can kill him."

Vincent glanced down at the mark on his hand. He'd never paid much attention to it until now. Because he now had an idea of what it was. The mark of Grima.

_Only Grima's own power can destroy the Fell Dragon…_

_I have the mark of Grima on my hand… I am Grima's Vessel._

_Is it possible, that I could destroy the bastard?_

_Perhaps…but at what cost? I seem to be connected to Grima by some form of magic. If he dies…will I?_

_The real question is, are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of your friends and family?_

Vincent looked out at the waves. He had his answer… and not many would like it.

* * *

They arrived at a small island in the middle of the two continents. They could see the Fell Dragon in the air above it. This was where the final battle would commence.

The Shepherds filed out of the ship one by one. Colby and the crew stood by and watched them go. This wasn't their fight. They said they'd fight off any Grimleal they came across though.

Vincent was the last off the ship. Colby nodded to him, "Best of luck to you all. I hope we'll meet again."

Vincent quirked a smile, "Don't be such a depressing person, Captain. Of course we'll be back, I am here after all."

Colby rolled his eyes, but grinned back and got back on his ship.

The Shepherds marched away from the Leviathan. After a few minutes after they left the boat, Naga presented herself to them.

"Remember heroes, we can only seal the Fell Dragon away, we cannot destroy it. Chrom must be the one to land the final blow," Naga said in her misty voice.

"You said that Grima could be destroyed by his own power," Vincent brought up.

"I did, but what of it?" the goddess turned toward him.

"I have his power running through my veins, don't I?" Vincent held up his hand with the mark on it.

"Ah…I should have foreseen this. While you can kill Grima, it would result in your death," Naga said with no change in emotion.

Vincent nodded and stopped talking. He heard what he wanted to hear. "Rest here tonight heroes, you will be of no use not rested. I will awaken you in the morning for the battle." And with that, Naga disappeared.

* * *

The Shepherds made camp like usual. Many tracked Vincent down and made him swear he wouldn't sacrifice himself. He lied easily to them. The few he had trouble with lying, were more difficult to deal with.

While a few thankfully didn't question his choices, like Lowell, Syrenne, Matts and Heather, some did.

"Father, I won't let you sacrifice yourself," Remy said firmly. Jessie nodded angrily behind him.

Vincent waved a hand nonchalantly, "Relax, I won't do that. I can't just leave you all here alone."

"Father, everyone knows how much of an accomplished liar you are, don't try it on us!" Jessie said.

"I'm not! I mean it when I say I won't get myself killed!" Vincent faked an outraged expression. It seemed to do the trick. Remy and Jessie both hesitantly nodded. "You two should get ready for tomorrow." They nodded and headed off.

Vincent let out his breath he was holding. He escaped being found out for now.

For the rest of the night, he walked around the general area with a fake grin on his face. This would be his last night in this world. He didn't want people trying to stop him for all of it.

He saw a few people he knew well, Ricken paused in his kissing Maribelle to make Vincent swear not to sacrifice himself. He saw Henry and Olivia. He exchanged meaningful looks with Henry, and for one of the first times, Henry didn't make a strange remark. He simply nodded back and didn't ask.

But when Vincent encountered Morgan ad Inigo, he paused. "Hey Inigo, a word please?" Inigo walked over to him nervously.

Once they were out of earshot of Morgan, Vincent started talking, "Do you still swear not to cheat on Morgan?"

Inigo looked even more nervous, "Yes of course! Don't burn me alive!"

"Good, because after tomorrow, I won't be here to enforce that. Just wanted to make sure you still meant it," Vincent said lightly.

Inigo looked surprised, "You mean…you've been lying to everyone this night?"

Vincent smirked, "Lies are useful. Now, you're the only one who knows. If you tell Morgan, there won't be enough of you left for her to marry you, understand?" Vincent made the throat slitting motion with his hand.

Inigo nervously nodded and began to slowly walk away from Vincent. The Spymaster walked the other way, already absorbed into his own thoughts.

_Heh, already setting my affairs in order. Still have to fool Anna though…_

_Doubt you can do it._

_Oh, shut up._

_What? A man of…how old are you?_

_Hmm…I don't know. But I've always put myself as twenty four. I think. Maybe I forgot how old I used to think I was. A lot has happened._

_You can say that, I mean, you have children now._

Vincent looked to where his feet had brought him. He stood on a hill above where the Shepherds were training for the next day. Remy and Jessie included.

_Imagine their feelings of betrayal when you do it…_

_Shut up!_

"Vincent?" Anna's voice came from behind him.

"Hel…hello Anna," Vincent said, trying to keep any emotions that would betray him out of his voice.

"You seem stressed," she sat down beside him.

"Just worried for tomorrow," Vincent truthfully for one of the first times that night.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You can't lie to me Vincent," Anna looked at him. "Don't pretend I don't know what your plan is for tomorrow."

Vincent's body went rigid, "…How did you figure it out?"

"Female intuition and the fact that I'm your wife. It's my job to know these things. I'm the secret seller after all," Anna said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry…but this is the best way…" Vincent said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know…but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Anna pulled Vincent closer to her.

The two of them sat on that hillside for a long time.


	31. The Final Curtain Falls

"Are you ready, heroes?" Naga asked them.

The bravest of the Shepherds nodded. Some merely looked forward stoically. Some were down right shaking. A few were barely awake, but somehow alert.

And there were some that showed no emotions. Such as Vincent.

"We are ready," Chrom said with resolve.

"Grima has a weakness at the neck, I shall warp you there…good luck," Naga vanished.

The world around Vincent suddenly spun, and before he knew it, he was standing on the scaly back of a dragon.

* * *

Vincent was one of the first to regain his footing. He looked up and struggled to keep his eyes open through the raging winds. His stetson suddenly blew off his head and sailed off of the dragon.

_Shit, that's not a good sign._

Vincent walked forward shakily. Walking on the back of a dragon was harder than he expected.

He heard the sound of someone warping. Or the sound of several people warping. And sure enough, when Vincent looked up, there were dozens of Grimleal. Dozens upon dozens. More than they could handle.

Vincent searched for his double, when suddenly he appeared before the Shepherds. Grima turned to Vincent, "Submit to me, Vincent. Submit to me, and I'll spare your friends."

Vincent pretended to consider it, "Well, that might have tripped me up, but given that you are me, I know when I'm lying. And you'd never spare them anyway."

"Details, details. It was a humble offer to leave the selfless image of yourself in your friends' minds," Grima shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose I'll just have to annihilate you!"

A dark pulse of magic emitted from Grima-Vincent's hand. Like a wave in the ocean, the magic struck the Shepherds hard. The physically weaker ones fell to their hands and knees, while the strongest ones remained standing, albeit barely. Vincent was thrown from his feet when hit by the blast.

"See? It is useless to resist me. You will all fall, by my hand or your own," Grima dismissed.

"We will stop you," Chrom shouted vehemently.

"You still DARE resist ME?! Then perhaps I should end you first!" Grima roared. A cloud of darkness enveloped Vincent.

He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. Nothing was reaching him. Before he knew it, he was on his hands and knees. And then he could see, but only the blackness.

"Submit!" Grima roared and shot some form of magic at him. Pain arched through his body.

"Fight back!" a voice penetrated the veil of darkness.

It was Chrom's voice. He could hear others, but they were much fainter. Chrom's words registered the best in his mind though.

_Fight back._

_Fight back you coward, show this bitch you're not down._

_It is better to die on your feet than to live on your knees._

_For victory we fight…_

_Fight now!_

Vincent yelled a battle cry and conjured a flame that burst through the dark veil. Grima took a few steps back from the impact of the blow, but he was unharmed.

Vincent felt the work of several Physic staves on him, but his eyes never left Grima. "I challenge you Grima, to a fight to the death!"

Grima cackled, "You cannot defeat me!"

"Try me," Vincent smirked.

Grima warped further toward the head of the dragon. Vincent ran after him, and as he ran flames of darkness blocked his way back.

All things lead up to this. There was no turning back. This was the final battle.

Vincent brandished his Valflame tome. He could already feel the fire he was about to cast. He launched a huge fireball at Grima. Grima deflected it with ease and shot a jet of black flames at Vincent. The Spymaster responded in kind, meeting the black flame with his own red flame.

The two continued at that stalemate for some time. Vincent could hear the screams of battle behind him. He dared not look back though, for if he saw something that he could not emotionally take, he'd lose concentration.

Vincent threw several fireballs with his left hand while the right kept up the stream of flame. Grima responded in turn. The two weren't able to best each other.

_I can't keep fighting like this forever. I should have trained more…_

Grima tried something new. With a wave of a hand, black spikes shot out of the ground and quickly traveled toward Vincent. The Spymaster threw up a shield of flames. The spikes hit the shield and broke upon impact. But the stream of black flame destroyed his shield after a few moments. Vincent was hit with the devouring flames.

He jumped to the side after the initial impact. His cloak was on fire though, he ripped it off and tossed it behind him. Nothing could repair that much damage.

_Good bye purple cloak!_

"Why won't you just die?!" Grima roared in frustration.

"Because I am Vincent! Dying isn't in my vocabulary!" he shouted with a grin, which only infuriated Grima further.

Grima redoubled his efforts. Vincent could barely keep his shields up. Grima was destroying his every effort to survive. The Spymaster wouldn't even be alive without the Valflame.

Vincent decided then, it was time for a daring move. A reckless move. A risk. A foolish move. A suicidal one.

He charged Grima head on.

Grima cackled as he attacked Vincent ferociously. The Spymaster deflected the blows, but at a cost. Some shot back into the area where his friends were fighting. He may have been hurting them.

_Don't think of that. This could be the end!_

Grima's cocky smile was wavering as Vincent got closer. The Tactician pulled out a knife. Grima laughed, "You're insane! You can't hurt me with  _that!_ "

Vincent merely smiled, "Well, from my experiences, sanity's just not what its meant to be!" He threw the knife at Grima. As Grima brought up a shield, the three fireballs Vincent conjured moments ago hit him from behind. "And to quote my friend Chrom,  _Your end has come!_ " the Spymaster shouted as the fireballs hit Grima.

But of course, this was a plan of Vincent's, it wasn't that simple.

The ground exploded around Grima, causing the dragon itself to roar in pain. Vincent heard the sound of Grima's shield breaking. Blasts of dark magic hurled at Vincent. They smacked him in the chest. He screamed in pain. Grima emerged from the smoke and smiled with Vincent's grin. "Petty fool, you actually thought you could best me?"

Vincent began to laugh, despite his pain, "Tell me Grima, do you play chess?"

When he saw Grima's surprised expression. Vincent laughed harder, "Checkmate!"

A fireball smacked Grima from the right. Then one from the left. Grima began noticing them now, and began blocking them with ease. He did not notice that Vincent was faking his pain and rushed at him with a knife.

And stabbed him.

"I'm glad it's come to this, Grima. The both of us, passing into the void. Almost like brothers. Identical twins I suppose," Vincent twisted the knife. Grima roared in pain and frustration.

"I…WILL…REMEMBER YOUR NAME…I WILL END YOU!" Grima roared.

Vincent shrugged, "Meh, I've killed my self by killing you. Looks like you've had your vengeance." He raised his hand. The pose he was in would one day become an iconic painting and image throughout the world. He bathed Grima in the flames of Valflame.

With a final roar, Grima ceased his resistance and faded away. The dragon still flew in the sky, it hadn't come crashing. Perhaps magic of Naga?

Vincent turned to his friends. He saw them running to him. He laughed and began to walk over to them. As they narrowed the distance, one of Vincent's legs gave way. He fell to the ground.

_No! I need more time before the end!_

Vincent felt his heart beating faster. He was breathing harder.

"Father!"

"Vincent!"

"No!"

"Why!?"

Vincent lay onto his back. In this position he would use the least amount of energy. He closed his eyes for a long moment, and when he reopened them, he saw Anna, Jessie, Remy and Morgan sitting around him. Inigo stood slightly behind Morgan.

Vincent looked at each of them in turn, "Well, it was great while it lasted."

"Father! How could you! You said you wouldn't do it!" Jessie wailed. Remy nodded vigorously, tears falling freely from his face.

"Hah…eventually, you'll learn how to become good at lying Jessie," Vincent coughed.

Morgan cried freely as well, "Father…there was so much for us to do! I wanted to make new memories with you…"

Vincent gripped her hand tightly, "You still have the rest of your family for that. And Inigo!" Vincent got Inigo's attention. "Given that you'll be part of this family soon, it's your job to look out for them too. And my threat to you still stands!" Inigo nodded, a few tears falling from his face.

"Father…what're we going to do without you? You and mother were the reason we came back! How can we go on without you?" Remy said with his emotions more under control than his sisters.

"Then my final order, is to keep on living. Lowell can put any of you in contact with any professional of any profession," Vincent said, eyeing Lowell, who stood in the distance.

"Vincent…" Anna said softly.

"Anna…I'm so sorry," Vincent said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Why!? Why did you have to do this!? You're leaving me alone! You swore that you would always be there!" Anna cried harder than any of her children.

"Anna, you will, no, you MUST carry on. I will always be with you, so long as you keep me in mind and heart," Vincent with as much bravado as he could muster.

"That's not all of it…" Anna leaned near his ear and whispered something.

Vincent's eyes widened, he chuckled briefly. He smiled, "If it's a girl, name her Anna."

"And if it's a boy?" Anna said worriedly.

Vincent opened his mouth to answer, but he, along with everyone else looked at the Spymaster's hand in surprise. It was dissolving into glowing sparkles. Like stars.

"Heh…look. They're like fireflies," Vincent murmured.

The family watched as Vincent's legs and arms dissolved. Vincent, knowing his time was close, dropped his mask of confidence he'd worn for so long.

" _I don't want to go."_

Vincent's last image was his family openly weeping.

His last thoughts were of them.

Vincent died a true heroic death. And no one was happy.


	32. Alone in a Lost Fallen World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To this date, I look back at this story and think it's unworthy of getting over 30,000 views of FFnet. But I will say that there is one thing I am very proud of in this fic: Vincent.
> 
> I think I created a crazy character without falling into normal fanfiction tropes with Self Inserts and the life. Otherwise, this fic is pretty shitty. If you enjoyed it, you'll like my other work better.

Vincent was falling. But he didn't feel like he was moving. This had to be Heaven…or Hell. Most likely the former.

_Why would_ you  _go to Heaven? You're not a good person._

_Oh shut up! Not in the mood!_

Of course he was mad about dying. He'd left behind all his friends and his family. But he felt oddly at peace.

_Must be a side effect of death._

Vincent finally hit the ground. Well, it was more a whiteness than ground. As far as he could see, everything was white.

"Well, howdy Vinnie," a familiar voice said.

Vincent looked up to see an orange haired thief grinning at him.

"Where am I? How are you here? What the hell?" Vincent quickly got to his feet.

"Let's put it this way. You died and now you're here," he said calmly.

"And what about you? How can I see you?" Vincent said, still not calm.

Gaius sighed, "Well, given the circumstances of your death, there may be a way to bring you back to life."

"Circumstances?"

"Irrelevant. But if you're going to return to the world you know, you're going to have to truly want to," Gaius said.

"Hang on, why would you do this for me?" Vincent reached for a knife that wasn't there.

"Well...Naga's orders. And well...I made a mistake in Valm. This is my way of fixing it," he muttered.

"I don't hold it against you..." Vincent trailed off.

"Doesn't matter. It'll clear my guilt. But let me give you motivation to return," Gaius waved his hand and an image appeared from nowhere.

Vincent saw his family standing in a circle around a pit in the ground. Anna, Remy, Jessie, Morgan and Inigo. Lowell, Matts and Heather were standing in the background.

Vincent watched as Remy gently set down a charred purple cloak and a stetson into the pit. It was then Vincent realized what this was.

His grave. His last remaining possessions.

The Spymaster felt a terrible pain in his heart. They all were moving on. He had to get back now!

"Send me back," he said attempting to keep a straight tone of voice.

"Oh, I intend to. But Naga wanted me to tell you. She said you'd understand. I was told to tell you that before you wake up in Ylisse, you'll be Three next. And you won't remember it, because with time travel, someone always loses their memory. Your daughter Morgan for example."

"Fascinating," Vincent said. "Send me back...now."

"One more thing. Another conflict will begin in ten years. Because of something you did, this will happen. I suggest you stay in shape and be ready for it," he said.

"Fine. Do it now."

Gaius nodded, "Good bye, my friend." He tapped two fingers to Vincent's forehead and he blacked out.


	33. Epilogue: A Never Ending Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this story was funny. I will give it that.

Vincent bolted upright.

He gasped for air, as if he had just been underwater for a long time. Vincent looked around himself wildly, taking in that unforgettable field. That was where he had entered the story after all.

The Spymaster's head felt empty. He glanced a few feet away from him and found a black hat with a red feather. He was wearing a black trench coat as well. Snazzy.

_I guess Gaius wasn't lying, I don't remember being Three at all._

"How long…?" Vincent murmured to himself.

He had to see his family.

"Geronimo," the Spymaster's lips curled into a smile.

* * *

Vincent walked into Ylisse with worry. What if Anna had moved on and found someone else? Was the rest of his family even alive? None of them had what most would call safe jobs.

The Spymaster made his way to the castle. Tracking down his family was going to be difficult without help. He'd need to see Chrom.

But first, a detour to his room to see what he looked like.

Vincent got past the guards with ease. He knew how systems like that worked, a few well-placed lies and he was in.

The Spymaster navigated the castle to the best of his memory. Which wasn't that well at all. He finally managed to find his room.

_It's a start at least._

He tried the handle. When he found it locked, he pulled out his lockpicks. He set to work on the door. He was rusty though, he wasn't fast and he was quite loud. Vincent heard footsteps from inside the room.

_Idiot! What if Chrom gave this room to someone else? You're breaking into another person's room!_

He stood up and waited while he heard the door unbolt. Vincent sighed, knowing he'd face the wrath of the person inside.

The door opened. A red haired woman emerged.

A  _familiar_  red haired woman.

"What…?" Anna said as dumbfounded as Vincent was surprised.

Vincent knelt, as he would before a king. "Anna, I am eternally sorry for what I did. I know you probably won't forgive me but-"

"Stand up," Anna interjected.

Vincent did as he was told. Anna slapped him, "That's for dying." She slapped him again, "That's for taking so long to come back." And then she grabbed him and kissed him passionately, "And that's for coming back."

Inside, Vincent let out a huge sigh of relief. He deserved those slaps though. "I am sorry, but look at it this way, I one upped Grima!" Vincent winked.

Anna laughed, and that was when the tears began to fall," I can't believe you're back! How is it possible!?"

Vincent chuckled as he thought about what to say. She wouldn't believe him about meeting Gaius again. So instead he said, "I don't know. I just wound up in a field a few miles away from here."

Anna wiped away her tears, "That is so like you. And stopped for a new outfit."

Vincent shrugged, "What can I say? I didn't have my purple cloak or stetson anymore. Now, where's Remy, Jessie and Morgan?"

Anna paused, "Morgan and Jessie are here. Remy is in a mercenary squad patrolling around. Morgan will be ready, her and Inigo are preparing."

"Preparing for what?" Vincent cocked his head to the side.

"Their wedding. It's a day from tomorrow," Anna explained.

A small smile crept onto Vincent's face. "I'll see Jessie and Remy first. I'm going to surprise Morgan at her wedding."

Anna chuckled, "How will you find Remy?"

Vincent grinned, "I'm Vincent, Tactician of Insanity. I can do it."

Anna laughed, bringing a huge smile to her face, "You'll find Jessie in your old office. She's the Spymaster of Ylisse now."

"Really?" Vincent chuckled. "I'll be back once I've seen the two of them. Won't be long!" Vincent kissed his wife and ran off.

"Wait!" Anna yelled.

Vincent stopped short, he turned back and walked back to Anna.

"There's someone you need to meet," Anna said with a smile.

Vincent cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. Anna lead him into his, well probably hers now, room. Inside, sleeping in a crib, was a red headed baby. "Meet Anna, your daughter."

Vincent's mouth fell open, then he closed it. He smiled and laughed, "Does the family resemblance run strong enough for her to be an Anna?" Vincent quirked his smile to show he was joking, but he didn't take his eyes off his daughter.

* * *

Jessie ran a hand through her hair. Truthfully, she was bored. There was next to nothing to do. The only mission had her operatives out stopping a corrupt noble. She stayed behind to do paperwork.

_Agh! This is so boring! How did father even manage this!?_

Jessie thought about her father for the first time in a while. She'd tried not to think about him, but today was the day he died two years ago though.

Jessie sighed. She took out her knives, preparing to sharpen them. She might as well, paperwork barely meant anything when she had so few members of the agency.

There was a knock at her door. The Assassin perked up, no one ever knocked. Her operatives, always just came right in.

_Who could it be? Let's find out!_

Using this event to interrupt her think about her father, she stood up and walked over to the door. Holding a knife of course, peace time didn't mean Jessie could be careless. She opened the door.

A man wearing a black trench coat with a hat obscuring his face stood there, "Are you the Spymaster?" His voice was deep and gravely, like when someone wanted to hide their identity.

"Well, yes, that's me," she shifted to her other foot and gripped her knife harder.

"Let's see how you have improved then!" he shouted and attacked her with a knife. The man was quick, but moved like someone who hadn't fought for a while. She was surprised, but ready. Living the life of an assassin keeps one on their toes.

The two of them fought each other for about a minute when Jessie began to press the man up against a wall. She disarmed him, "Now, who are you?" She whipped off his hat.

It was Vincent.

She gasped, and Vincent laughed, "Good to see you haven't been slacking. Go talk to your mother, I need to go track down Remy."

And Vincent left the room just like that.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Remy drank a mouthful of water from his flask. He, Owain and few various mercenaries had just cleaned up some bandits.

None of them were in the mood to talk, there had been a lot of bandits and they were all tired. Well, except for Remy. He  _was_  the leader after all.

A twig broke in the trees near them. Remy and Owain were instantly on alert, soon followed by the other members.

A man walked out of the trees, dressed in black with a hat obscuring his face. He could obviously still see from the fact he hadn't tripped yet.

"Who're you?" Remy said boldly.

The man chuckled, "I'm here to challenge Remiel. Where is he?"

Remy involuntarily stiffened, he didn't get called by his real name often, "I am he. I'll ask again, who're you?"

The man said nothing, but drew a long thin knife.

_A knife? Who does he think I am?_

Remy picked up his silver axe, and seeing no way to avoid the fight, he ran at the man. The two fought briefly, but the man was able to disarm Remy with his knife. It was actually quite unbelievable, a man disarming someone with an axe using a knife.

_How…did he do that?_

"You're not as adept as you used to be," the man chuckled. He lifted his hat off his face.

Vincent grinned, "Guess who?"

* * *

_A day from tomorrow…_

Vincent stood in the back row of the church. He smiled as he saw his daughter and Inigo walked up to the alter. He chuckled at their awkwardness as they said their vows. But after all the traditional stuff, Morgan and Inigo began to walk back down the aisle. Everyone was clapping, Vincent could see many familiar faces.

But he had chosen to sit in the last row so that no one would notice him since he couldn't wear his hat. He kept his head down until the last moment. When Morgan was walking by, she was looking in each direction at all the people and waving to them. When Inigo and Morgan got to the last rows, she looked Vincent's way. She looked away and then stopped walking. She turned her head towards him.

Vincent grinned and Morgan yelled, "Father!" She ran to him and jumped into his arms, crying and saying how much she had missed him.

Inigo had a similar look of disbelief on his face. Vincent winked at Inigo and the dancer nodded slowly, not really understanding what the wink was for.

It was one of the best days of Vincent's life.

* * *

A lone figure walked through the deserted streets. Everyone was dead, so of course it was deserted and quiet. The man ran a hand through his hair, pulling his tan scarf up closer to his face to block the wind.

He walked into an empty inn. The man stopped at the entrance, pausing before entering. He made his way down the stairs to the basement.

When he got to his destination, he gazed at the two graves in the center of the room. A single window in the room gave a beam of sunlight on them.

The man chuckled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pipe and laid it on the grave that was Astar's. He then looked over at the grave that was Calista's. He stared at it for a long time, and then sighed. It was time for him to move on.

The assassin walked back to the stairs, sparing one final glance at the graves. They were from a different life, a different man. The Valmese assassin chuckled and whispered, "Good bye Calista, Astar, Zael and father."

He walked away without turning back.

It was all over anyway.

Everything was resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the full section of credits when I originally posted this, you can find it one FFnet under my account 'Cormag Ravenstaff'


	34. The Bonus Chapter: Insert Witty Title Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written by me and Gunslinger's-White-Rose. Every page break, we switch off who writes starting with Gunslinger. This was our role-play of The Wellspring of Truth. It was our Avatars meeting up instead of fighting themselves.
> 
> At the time of originally posting this, Gunslinger vanished. So I wrote up the (Abrupt) ending.
> 
> One more thing…we started this at the beginning of Sanity. A lot of characters didn't exist, like Matt, Heather, Lowell…etc. Not many characters are in character to what you're used to. You can see what my early ideas were. What never was, what could have been, and what was changed. For example, Jessie was originally intended to be a Trickster. As you can see, different ideas. And A LOT were dumb and stupid. No idea if Gunslinger's were though.

The Wellspring of Truth was definitely not somewhere Ori wanted to be. Chrom had heard of tales of this place, that you can find your true self here and that you may leave feeling renewed. So far she hated this place, what with seeing Aversa, (whom she had struck down and killed herself not too long ago). After giving chase to the new Aversa, her and her army were led to the chamber of the actual Wellspring of Truth.

The chamber was dark and damp, a chill was in the air and struck deep within anyone who dared step inside. No light reached inside the chamber, instead it was illuminated by the glow from the waters. Crumbling walls and columns were arranged in a circle around the spring, as if the place was the site of many battles. Origeld clung to her precious Pegasus, Niphelheim, who snorted and rolled his eyes agitatedly. He fluttered his wings and asked Ori, since she is a Pegahiin and could understand him. "Hey, Bubbles. I don't like this place one bit."

Ori shuddered as she dismounted from Nihl, "Neither do I." She turned back towards the army, searching for Chrom. "Chrom! I don't see Aversa anywhere." She shivered and ran her hands along her arms, trying to warm herself. "This place is giving me the creeps."

Ori was then warmed as she was enveloped in a warm embrace from Stahl, her beloved husband. "Don't worry, Ori. I'll keep you warm." He said happily as he nuzzled her. Even though she was being warmed by Stahl, she couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. Good or bad, it didn't matter. Chrom had ordered that the area be checked out and sent out a small party of Lucina, Morgan, Kjelle and Owain to scout the area and check back in.

Perhaps this Well Spring of Truth actually had some merit to it...

* * *

_This place is creepy. A creepy creep place. Why in the hell did I go here instead of with Chrom to find some 'Radiant Hero?' Why did he have to trust me with this shit?_

Vincent walked at the front of his force. Being a leader was shitty. At least he had Anna beside him. And Morgan. And Remy and Jessie. One big happy family. Well, not that happy, war is a bitch!

"Father! Did you see that?" Morgan gasped.

"Huh? Wha-, the hell? She can't be here, she's dead," Vincent insisted. Aversa was decaying under the desert sun without a head, she couldn't be here!

"Ha, then let's go kill her again! She doesn't have the Deadlords this time!" Remy said, hefting his silver axe.

The half of the shepherds that Vincent commanded entered the strange structure the witch lady disappeared into. "The Wellspring of Truth...sounds romantic!" Anna playfully winked at Vincent who grinned.

They entered the Wellspring. The pale blue lighting gave Vincent the shivers. "Not sure how romantic this is..." They instinctively stood closer together and walked slowly forward. Followed by their three future children.

A flickering of light began to cover their eyesight. They were all momentarily blinded.

_Romantic is not the first word to describe this..._

* * *

After the other found nothing, not even an undead Aversa, Origeld was already getting pissed off. Which wasn't surprising since she's such a hot head for such a tiny body.

"Don't worry, mother." A shy quiet voice soothed Origeld as she was enveloped in an embrace by her daughter, Aldis. Origeld was still trying to get over the fact that her daughter was a head and a half taller than her and her face was being engulfed by Aldis' gigantic breasts. "I'm sure we'll find Aversa and get all of this straightened out."

"Hrrrmmf mmrfff mmmm."

Aldis cocked her head, but didn't let go of her mother. "What's that mother?"

Morgan face palmed as he saw his slightly ditzy sister suffocating their mom. "Aldis!" Morgan groaned as he patted his baby sister's back, "You do know mom has to breathe, right?"

Aldis flushed in embarrassment as she immediately let go of Origeld. "Mother! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to suffocate you!" Aldis's face was now many shades of red, darker than her own orchid pink hair, like her mother's.

Origeld waved them off, taking deep breaths. "It's okay, honey." She hobbled over to the edge of the wellspring, sitting on the edge. "Mommy just needs a breather."

Stahl was nearby, taking care of Ys and Nihl, making sure they don't fight with each other. He watched the scene from afar, smiling at his family's antics. He just couldn't wait for this war to be over so he and Ori could spend their time together with their kids.

Origeld was just fanning herself, already healed up from her breast suffocation from her daughter. She couldn't help her own downward glance to her own chest to lament o the fact that she doesn't have a chest. As she glanced downwards, her ears picked up on a sound.

"The Wellspring of Truth...sounds romantic!"

It was soft, but she definitely heard it. It sounded like Anna's voice! But Anna was back at camp, looking after everything with her family, Nana and Kellam! She got up and peered into the Wellspring, as it was the only thing possible that could have generated the voice. A single ripple emerged, giving Ori a glimpse of the red head in question. She leaned towards it to get a better look, when her hands slipped and helped her fall face first into the spring with a scream and splash.

Stahl immediately dropped everything he was doing and ran straight for where Ori was, panicking when he didn't see her. Instantly he came to the conclusion that she fell in and couldn't get out. With a cry, he dash forward and dived into the wellspring after her.

* * *

There was the sound of a splash, a rather large one. Vincent blinked a few times, trying to regain his vision. And failed, for a little while.

But when he gained his vision, he gasped. Yes, Vincent the hero tactician gasped. For before him was an army the size of his. An identical army the size of his. With differences.

He couldn't find Remy or Jessica in the reflection like group. Nor could he find Anna. And there were people he didn't know. Then his gaze fell on the woman at the forefront of the army.

This pink haired woman stood in as much shock as he stood in. She seemed extraordinarily like himself. The expression on her face, the coat she wore, and the list went on and on.

"Is...that me?" Stahl asked, staring avidly at the man next to the female-Vincent-clone.

_What...is going on?_

"Hello...strangers. Or not. Maybe. I dunno, so let me put this bluntly, who the HELL are you?" Vincent said dumbfounded.

* * *

Origeld stared at the army's tactician, noting with great distaste... He was much taller than her.

In Ori's mind, she can't help but notice height and bust sizes immediately.

Stahl plopped down next to her and started inspecting her, "Ori!? Are you ok? Did you get hurt!? If you're hurt, tell me where!" Stahl gushed quickly as he inspected her. To anyone outside of their army, he looked like a father tending to his daughter.

"There were many more splashes as more people from the army burst through the wellspring, all worried over their beloved friend.

Morgan and Aldis both burst through and quickly tended to their mother. "Mother!? Are you alright!?" Morgan asked frantically.

Aldis already had a staff out for her. "Don't worry mother! I'll heal you!"

Before another word was said, Origeld stood up and glared at her over protective family. "I'm fine! Gods! A little tumble is not going to hurt me!" Her family started to frown, which caused her to quickly change her tune. "W-wait! Don't be sad! I'm not angry!"

"Is...that me?"

Ori stopped and turned to see an army near them. An... Army that looked exactly like hers... The voice was from Stahl, but... The other Stahl said it. This was going to confuse the hell out of her.

"Hello...strangers. Or not. Maybe. I dunno, so let me put this bluntly, who the HELL are you?" The tactician demanded. Ori puffed up, not liking his tone already.

"I am Origeld, tactician and leader of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights." She stated proudly, hoping to intimidate them. She stripped off her cloak to show her Dark Flier uniform, Stahl, Morgan and Aldis standing with her as more of her army emerged.

* * *

Vincent stared at this person, clearly trying to intimidate him. Vincent the Hero Tactician doesn't get intimidated however. It is a fact.

He laughed. Maniacally. Now it was his turn to show off!

"And I am Vincent, Hero Tactician. Holder of the Valflame, none who have gone up against me have survived. Do you seek to be hostile, doppelgangers? Or..." He conjured heat. Not fire, but heat so powerful it made friend and foe alike begin to sweat. He then conjured a sword out of pure flame. For appearances of course, how the hell would that even be possible to fight with? "...Shall we see which of us the gods deem stronger?"

He felt Morgan step up next to him. She held her Valflame tightly, hoping to prove to her father how strong she had become.

Remy muttered, "Oh father, subtlety is not your strong suit. So will we accept the invitation to madness and dance the dance of death?"

"Let us wait...I have a feeling this is gonna get quite amusing..."

* * *

Origeld eyed the Valflame tomes, knowing exactly how powerful those tomes were. But their words of doppelgangers angered her to no end!

"You really take us as clones!? Of you?" She answered, already feeling her temper rising. "Fine then, think what you want." She pulled one of three tones from her bag. "But let me show you true magic! The power of the Legendary Book of Naga, Mjülner and a magic I wrote myself, Shining Hope!"

Stahl stood next to her, his horse, Ys had jumped through the Wellspring as well. "I will never let my wife fight alone! If you wish to fight her, you must fight me too!" He then brandished his forged weapons, brave sword and lance and killing edge and lance.

Morgan saw that both of his parents were getting riled up, so he decided to stand by them. He was equipped with forged silver weapons and a forged Thoron. He said nothing as he got into his stance.

However, Aldis stood in front of her family, her hands up. "Mother! Please, we don't have to fight. We don't know what happened, these people have done nothing wrong against us." She turned to the other army, "can't we lay down our arms and figure this out together? Maybe help us get back home?" She asked both sides in a gentle voice.

* * *

Vincent looked at the tomes in the doppelganger's hands. She held the book of Naga and Tor Hammer. Weapons from the Holy War. How did they get them? There can only be one of them, except for Morgan's Valflame, but that was a special circumstance

"Help you back home? Nothing would please me greater, but do you really think I know how the hell you got here? Much less how to get back?" Vincent eyebrows raised, tome still at the ready.

Anna grasped her killing edge tighter, "I hope they figure out how to go back to where they came from, if they attack us, it might ruin profits!"

Jessie nodded aggressively while Remy just shook his head in wonder. Morgan smiled at the twin's antics.

Morgan turned to size up the other army. They were all familiar faces, most of them, not all. But they wielded different weapons and stood close to different people than she was familiar with. Her free hand brushed up against the other tome she had, but she wasn't going to use that. They weren't in THAT much trouble.

* * *

Aldis smiled at the other army, happy to have a semblance of peace. "Well, we can start from the beginning! I'm sure we can figure this out with enough talking and enough research. As long as we keep our wits about us and no one starts fi-"

Before Aldis could finish her statement, Vaike started screaming and was charging the other army, killer axe and silver axe in each hand.

Tharja started following him, cursing her husband's stupidity. "Vaike, you revolting oaf! You broke Aldis's peace!"

Aldis could only watch as her uncle Vaike ran past her, followed by Auntie Tharja. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. Not again...

* * *

Vincent moved quickly. As much as it seemed unlikely, he actually didn't want to fight. He didn't want to waste time on it.

He grabbed his wind tome. Wind was so boring, not like fire, fire is fun. Unless it was Morgan's Holsety. THAT was powerful. But Vincent didn't need power. The Vaike double was running screaming towards him. He shot wind at his feet to trip The Vaike.

Vaike did a face plant on the ground. And didn't move. Problem solved, he's knocked out. The Tharja double ran towards his body.

"Well, good thing that worked! I've never done that before, good thing it didn't kill him," Vincent said with a maniacal grin.

* * *

Vaike then jumped back up after getting zapped by his wife, Tharja. She scowled as he got ready to charge again, "Vaike you idiot! We're trying to be peaceful here!"

Vaike growled, rubbing his stinging rump. "The Vaike knows a snake anywhere! The guys just want to wait till our backs are turned and SHING! Slit throats!"

Tharja, rolled her eyes and asked herself again why she married this idiot. "Ori didn't give a signal to charge. So sit down and shut up before I curse you into oblivion."

Aldis looked back to the other Tactician, "I'm... Guessing this means no more peace talks...?"

Origeld stood by her daughter and gently led her back to the army, making sure she dragged back Vaike as well. "Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be alright." Though the truth in that statement didn't sound so promising.

Gods dammit, Vaike...

* * *

"Well...I should have seen that coming, it IS Vaike we're talking about," Vincent said with a ghost of a smile. But he didn't trust them. Not. One. Bit. "Might I make a suggestion? Perhaps each army should send a representative to the middle of the room for a discussion?"

"I'll go father," Remy said, "You fucking suck at peace." Remy put his axe back to its holding place on his back and began to walk forward.

Anna whispered, "Be careful!" And Vincent said, "If they try to kill you, kill them first. You're not dying on me."

* * *

Aldis started forward, since she was the only one who had peace in mind at the moment. Before she could say anything, a familiar hand placed itself on her back.

Owain now stood beside her, not wanting her to go near that guy by herself. "Fear not, my lady! I shall escort you, so that no foul deed could possibly befall you!" He eyed the other side, "none shall harm you."

Aldis smiled softly at Owain, glad to see him care so much. She shook her head, "I'll be fine, Owain." She held her recover staff tightly, "if anything should happen, I'll hunt for treasure."

Every man in the army visibly cringed as they put a protective hand over their crotches

* * *

Remy stood between the two armies waiting for the other force to select a representative. Soon after he walked up, the woman who had first suggested peace walked toward him.

_Well, let's see where this takes us_

"Hello there miss, I'm Remy."

He thought about holding out his hand, but there could easily be a knife concealed in the woman's hand. The very beautiful woman's hand that is.

She gave her name and greeting as well. Her name was Aldis.

_Sounds like that evil man Alvis from dad's stories. Fun_

"I'll be the first to say, I don't know shit about peace. But I figured I'd do a better job than my dad over there." He pointed back toward Vincent and awaited her reply...

* * *

Aldis walked up to Remy, bowing slightly to the man.

"Hello there miss, I'm Remy."

She gave him a smile, "well, um... Hello there..." She suddenly felt shy, now talking to a stranger one on one. "M-my name is Aldis..." She really wished Owain was there, at least to help her get over her nerves.

"I'll be the first to say, I don't know shit about peace. But I figured I'd do a better job than my dad over there."

Aldis giggled nervously, knowing how he felt, especially with how mad her mom gets sometimes. "It's ok. Mother sometimes loses her temper." She gripped her staff anxiously. "Well, we just need a way back home, kinda alive?"

* * *

"We just need a way back home, kinda alive?"

Remy grinned, "Good thing you have your priorities straightened out. My mother would take a profit over most things. But enough of that, do you have any ideas on how to get home? 'Cause I really don't sadly." He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way.

He could hear people talking behind him, but he didn't dare turn around. They might take it as a sign of aggression. But he could see the other army without much difficulty. He tried to find Anna, his mother even though she wouldn't be his mother in the doppelganger world.

Aldis began to say something and he snapped back to attention.

_I really need to stop doing that..._

* * *

Aldis thought for a while, "Well, we did jump into the wellspring. Perhaps we should try to jump through again." The she realized it wouldn't work, since Uncle Vaike accidentally fell into the Well Spring again. "No, that wouldn't work..."

She was going to say another suggestion when suddenly both Stahls on each army were struck with Thoron spells. The Stahl on Ori's side got back up easily, since Aegis protected him, but the other did not.

"W-What the-?" Aldis stammered as she saw her father on the other army fall over. Instincts coming over her, she ran towards him, ready to heal.

* * *

Both armies stared accusingly at each other, it would have dissolved into a massive fight if Remy hadn't seen what he saw, "Look!"

Despite the situation, both groups turned. And gasped. Two Aversas were flying on their pegasi. Thoron tomes out.

"Oh this ends here!" Vincent screamed. He had his Valflame tome already out and was conjuring something big. It was a terrible sight to see his father fight in pure hatred. "BURN!" Vincent began amassing a huge fireball above his head, "IN!" He threw the fireball at the Aversas, "HELL!" The fireball divided into five balls of fire and blew up on the Aversas.

_Only when the smoke clears will the other army witness Vincent, Insane tactician's might..._

* * *

The smoke cleared, and both Aversas were nowhere to be seen. With a quick magic scope, Ori was able to tell that both Aversas were still alive and hiding. Damn.

As Ori turned her gaze back to the other army, she caught sight of one very pissed off tactician. His eyes visibly darkened and his face was scrunched with fury. He was beyond furious.

His posture and aura reminded her of when Chrom snapped at the Midmire. Almost as bad.

She was rooted to the spot.

* * *

"Calm down father, they couldn't have survived that," Remy assured Vincent. The only other time in his memory he had seen his father this angry was when their mother and Morgan had been kidnaped by Valmese forces.

"They didn't die. I can feel it. That aura of dark magic... They will die!" Vincent hissed. He marched over to the front of his force and yelled, "An issue seems to have risen. Let's deal with this problem before going back to our stand off!" Without waiting for a response, he walked over to Stahl. Jessie was tending to him so he wasn't worried. That girl was better with a staff than her mother. Not quite as good of a merchant though. He smiled inwardly at that

* * *

Origeld shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. No need to think about them now. Aldis was tending to her father when the Tactician told them they had to work together to find Aversa.

Not wanting to split anyone up with someone they don't know, she suggested. "I'll partner up with your tactician, and everyone else pairs up with their..." She paused, "...their double. No one will expect to have themselves fight them."

She eyed the man before her, "Fair enough, isn't it?"

* * *

He turned to look her right in the eye. "...Agreed." He held his gaze for slightly longer and motioned for the other tactician to follow him through one of the many corridors. As he walked, he only assumed the other woman was following. He searched out torches that he could light from afar to help their vision.

"Come to think of it, I never got your name," he stated thoughtfully.

But whatever she would say was lost in the Thoron bolt slamming Vincent in the chest and knocking him backward.

* * *

The others paired up with their doubles, the tactician's children paired with hers and went their own way. She followed the crazy guy, never letting him out of her sights. She had to practically run to keep up with him, what with their legs being so drastically different in length.

She heard him ask her name, about to answer him when he was struck with a Thoron spell in the chest. As he fell behind her, she stepped in front of him and readied her own Mjülner attack. She saw a shadow dart away and sent her attack towards it, hoping to frighten it away.

With the threat of their unknown enemy gone for now, she turned and crouched next to the man, placing a hand on his forehead, feeling for a fever caused by the excessive magic entering the system. Can't have the body overheat. "Hey! You ok?"

* * *

_Oh, that's gonna leave a mark_

His vision was hazy. But he could see the other tactician, who still seemed nameless put a hand on his forehead and ask, "Hey! You ok?"

"My handsome looks are ruined," he muttered. "Don't worry...about overheat. Demon's Ingle was hell compared to this. Took a fire spell to the heart there. Try not to do that," he attempted a grin but clutched his stomach in pain. "Least I don't have to put on a show, there isn't anyone I know here." He sighed and the maniacal grin fell off his face into a calm smile.

* * *

Origeld knew not to push a person too hard after being struck with magic. Knowing from experience, moving a person too much could cause in magical backlash, causing more pain to the person. She simply sat on the ground next to him, waiting for him to sit up when he was ready.

"Don't move unless you're ready to. Don't wanna cause Magic Backlash." She said to him, a motherly tone in her voice.

She sat by him, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings, ready to jump to battle when need be. "And to answer your question... My name is Origeld. Origeld Mühle." She glanced at him, "and yours?"

* * *

"Vincent. Just Vincent. Not nearly as fancy as yours," he said, slowly sitting up. He brushed his hair out of his face. "That Thoron spell was a bitch. So is Aversa so that fits," he added humorlessly.

He suddenly jumped up. "Well, no time to dilly-dally, we've got a witch to burn." He conjured a ball of fire to light the way. He grimaced noticeably, he may have a high pain tolerance, but a Thoron spell was a Thoron spell and it hurt. A lot. He did his best to shrug it off.

_Although your best while in pain is pretty shitty_

* * *

Origeld stood and, despite the incredible height difference, she managed to snag him by the ear and yank him back. "Oh no you don't, mister! You are clearly still in pain. You are to sit down and wait out the pain."

Incredibly, using what little physical strength she has, she got Vincent to sit down. "Now you stay put, young man!"

* * *

Vincent was almost thrown to the ground. "Now you stay put young man!" She said.

_Young! Why!...I don't know how old I am. Fuck_

"Pain is just the body's way of saying be careful. Careful is boring. Risky is fun. So I, as an equal to your stature, refuse your order," he jumped back up. Ever since Jessie had taught him how to do that he always did it. He rose to full height for good measure, fully intending to get his way with the shorter Origeld.

* * *

Ori stared up at the man before her. Her maternal instincts were haywire right now!

Despite being two whole heads shorter than him, she rose to the challenge. "Pain means that you are hurt and need recovery! Taking risks sometimes is ok, but right now, we're in a situation that needs both of us alive and well!"

For added measure, she jabbed a finger on his chest HARD, watching with satisfaction how he cringed in pain. "See? You're hurting! Now be a good boy," jab again, "sit down," jab jab jab, "and take a rest!"

An angry Ori can make even Frederick cringe in fear, but how will Vincent react to her logic, reasoning and jabs?

* * *

Her jabbing was annoying. Why would he take risks? Such a question, such a question.

"Tell me this then, does being careful let you enjoy life? Do you feel the adrenaline coarse through your veins? Being careful is like sitting in your room all day because you're afraid to get burned by the sun. Taking a risk is jumping off a cliff onto a flying wyvern to save the damsel in distress. Been there done that. Had the time of my life. Yeah, I could have died. No one would have missed me then. So let me ask you this, would you rather experience fun on the ultimate level? Or doom yourself to boredom in the closed up room?"

_Give her something to think about. Maybe it'll stop the poking_

* * *

Origeld held her gaze against him, seeing glaring flaws in his words. "Oh really? It must be nice."

At his now confused face, she began with, "it must be so nice to live in such a black and white world. With only two ways to go, both to the extreme. You talk of taking risks or being a complete coward, yet you are naive enough to believe those are the only two ways. Taking risks is something I don on occasion, but only when I know my chances are good. I take risks when I know if I fail, the repercussions won't be too severe."

"But the risks you talk of, those are the crazy risks. In fact, they're a whole other category! It's called being stupid! Having fun and cutting loose are well and good, but only at the right times! Clearly, you don't see the difference!" And to add the finishing touches, she finished with, "What will happen to your family if you end up getting so hurt that you can't be healed? Or what if you, 'take a risk' and end up getting me hurt or killed? Are you going to explain to my family, my friends, my army that because you didn't want to listen, you caused something horrible to happen!?" Hands on her hips, she glared at him, blazing fires behind her blood red eyes.

* * *

He stared at her for a split second before refuting, "Seeing things in a black or white is practical. A criminal can't be kind of guilty, he either is or isn't. Yes or no. Life or death. Sane or insane. There is no in-between. Taking a risk is called a risk for a reason. It has to be done. I'm a soldier, just one life compared to others. I jumped on that wyvern to save Emmeryn the Exalt. No matter the chance, a risk has its rewards. If fight for one goal, to win a better tomorrow. Whether it costs my life or not. I seem like an arrogant prick, and I probably am. Your choice.

I have never asked someone else's life of them unless they freely let me. Why would I take a risk in this situation? I don't exactly give a damn about you, so risking my life to save yours is pointless. Tacticians are no heroes, we take lives with the ease of a spider catching a fly. And my family? Hah, if I'm dead that means they have a better future to look forward to. I will die knowing it is for them," he finished his tirade smoothly

* * *

Origeld wanted to shake him until he had gotten whiplash. "There is just right and wrong! There are always in-betweens! There can be evil with some good in them, there can be good with some evil in them. Its life, and life isn't black and white, despite what you say. Of the two of us, I may look like a child, but you definitely are the real child!" She snorted, "You absolutely refuse to open your eyes and see that you have to be smart with your decisions!"

Jabbing again at his chest, she growled at his now more intense wince. "Look at you! You're feeling worse! That attack is clearly affecting you, but nooooo!" She rolled her eyes, "you're too stubborn to admit I'm right about your condition! You need just a few minutes of rest, to self-heal, get rid of the extra magic! But no! You're going to keep pushing yourself, risk your life and not give a damn about your family!"

She knew she struck a nerve with her last statement, but she could care less! "That's right. I went there." She got closer, ready to jab again, "you don't care, you say your family will be better off without you, but that is not the case and you know it. You should be doing everything you can to make sure you live another day to be with them. But obviously, the thought must have never crossed your mind!" She then added acidly, "all about taking risks, isn't it?"

* * *

Vincent suddenly grabbed her forcefully, "Never...say that." He let go of her, regretting his action. "Maybe you're right. Maybe your world is bright colors with ponies. I don't know shit according to you. But I do know about good and evil. How would you feel if one of your closest friends were to betray you?" He shrugged down his cloak on his shoulder, exposing a long scar that probably went further down his side. "Our experiences have been different. I don't see in-betweens. A man who betrayed you doesn't get forgiven when he pleads for his life in front of you. I killed him," he shivered. "Won't mention names since you may know him."

"And my family? My children from the future appear and tell me I vanished when they were five. Some father I was. But I have to be bold. A tactician can NEVER look weak. Weakness is a chink in the armor for enemies to expose."

He leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down it. "I dream about them. The men and women I've killed. Every night for the past two years. Doesn't really allow you to have an open mind about good and evil."

* * *

Origeld didn't react at all to his anger, even when he grabbed her. It just reminded her of past events. She sat next to him, listening to his words. "I never said that my life is sunshine and rainbows. I only said that there are many more sides than just the right and wrong. The gray areas." She sighed, "I took a risk, long ago when I first started out. Maribelle had been kidnapped and we were setting out to save her." She paused, remembering the event. "This kid, not even sixteen, Ricken... He wanted to come, Chrom told him no and stay behind. It was too dangerous. I felt something bad was going to happen, but I took a risk and left the kid to his thoughts! If I hadn't of taken that risk and played it safe, Ricken wouldn't of followed us! He wouldn't of gotten murdered by Gangrel!" She clenched her fists, "If I had played it safe, his death wouldn't have happened. It wouldn't have been my fault."

She let another fly from her lips. "Emmeryn... I was a new recruit for the Pegasus Knights... Phila was by my side... I took a risk and my precious friend and mentor was killed. Penthesilia, my pegasus was slain as well, all because I had to take a risk to save Emmeryn..."

"After Emmeryn's death, Chrom snapped... He was angry, twisted... Downright despicable. He fought and killed every single enemy soldier himself, all while laughing and taunting them... Even though most begged him that they didn't want to fight. I couldn't do anything against him, he almost killed Frederick! If I hadn't of tried to save Emmeryn, Phila would be alive, Penthesilia would be alive... All those innocent men would be alive."

She stopped, her eyes filling with tears. "I almost got Aldis and Morgan killed... Because I took a risk and tried to fight a powerful enemy myself..." She shook her head, "if I had never taken those risks, so many people would be spared." She stared at him, "their blood wouldn't be on my hands if I had played it safe..."

* * *

Vincent smiled ruefully, "I guess we both have our sins then."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I am sorry if my apparent lack of care about my family offended you. The last time I showed open caring, Anna and Morgan were kidnapped to force me to surrender. When I was about to leave to come up with a rescue plan, they threatened to...let the soldiers loose on them, if you know what I mean. I have never killed more in a night than that one..."

He summoned a fireball with his mind and made it spin in circles to occupy his mind.

_The past is best left there. If we linger, we become useless_

* * *

Origeld listened to Vincent. She could only imagine what it was like for him in his world. His outer persona was just a ruse, to hide all his pain. Kind of like how she tries to be smart mouthed, sassy and angry, to hide the fact that she's scared like everyone else.

"I'm sorry for what I said, about your family." She gave him a small smile, "I can tell you love all of them, just as I love my own." Her smile faded, "but I shouldn't have said what I said. So now I humbly apologize."

She listened to his answer, just glad to get him out of his now depressed mood.

"I wonder how our families are doing...?" She mused.

* * *

"Don't worry about it. None of us are saints. Especially Henry," he grinned. "He rubs off on me too much..."

"I wonder how our families are doing..." Origeld trailed off.

"Ori! Huff...I found you!" Stahl came around a corner out of breath. Which one? "What are you doing here? With...him." He look suspicious. That one.

_Time to do what I do best. Lie_

"We were disarming a magical trap. In the process I was hit by a spell, your wife was merely helping me out in my pain. She performed amazingly," he lied smoothly. Vincent didn't want everybody to know what they had talked about. And he didn't want to be the one to ruin it for Origeld, if she wanted it secret.

* * *

Ori stood and smiled at the sight of her husband but stopped and saw his double. "Gods my dreams have come true. I now have two Stahls." She grinned at their now red faces.

Truthfully, she really didn't want either her husband or anyone else to hear what was said. Those types of conversations were private. "Calm down you two. I'm joking. Besides, I have enough sense to know that as great as Stahl is, he must have a wife in this world as well."

She glanced at Vincent trying to think about having Stahl check him out to see if he was ok, but decided against it.

* * *

He almost laughed when he saw Origeld rapidly looking between the Stahls. "Haha, this may get awkward. Origeld thank you for saving me back there. Stahl should be happy to have you. Your Stahl that is. Now we have some evil doppelgangers to find!" He gestured forward for the four of them to move. When they began to move forward, he whispered to Origeld, "Masks cannot change, but the Masquerader can change. I've always wondered about that phrase, and you proved it tonight. Thank you." He walked forward as if nothing happened

* * *

Ori said nothing to his statement, knowing from experience that men don't like it when they're perceived as weak. "Let's go, Stahls!" She began to follow after Vincent, keeping her eyes on her husband and his clone.

Stahl glanced at the second Stahl, "So uh... Stahl..." He paused at how ridiculous this sounded already. "Tell me, how is your life here...? Married? Kids?"

* * *

_Too bad I don't have a double. That would be fun_

Vincent vaguely paided attention to the Stahls' conversation. Something about his Stahl's wife Miriel.

_These damn corridors, they all look the same!_

Footsteps.

Origeld flicked her head towards them, followed by Vincent and the Stahls.

Aversa didn't run, she flew on a pegasus

They were getting closer, much closer

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his daughter Jessie run around the corner. When he saw her tears that relief dissolved.

"Father! Mother...she was attacked by Aversa! Hurry! Remy sent me to get you!" And like that she was running back the way she came.

_...How many times am I going to have to kill that witch!_

* * *

Origeld glanced at the Stahls, "Hun, we need to find her, now!" She then turned to Vincent, "lead us to where she is. Aldis and Morgan were following your kids. They're apothecaries, so let's go!"

Vincent said something to her and soon the four of them were following a frantic Jessie. They followed her through the many corridors, searching for any sign of recent battle. Along the way, they ran into Male Morgan, who had lost Jessie when he was following her.

"Mom! There you are!" He started to pull her along. He explained to her what happened, in full detail. "Aldis should be working on her, but then again, her damages were pretty bad..." He muttered lowly.

* * *

"-they're apothecaries, let's go!"

"They better be good..." He trailed off in a deathly voice. Of course he wasn't angry at them, but when your wife's life is on the line, you don't give a fuck what other's think.

They met up with Origeld's Morgan. The guy one. He had muttered something about Anna's injuries being very serious. Vincent redoubled his efforts.

"Father!" a voice called out to him. He glanced down the nearest passage way to see Remy running towards him. He quickly caught up with Vincent, he was more physical than Vincent. "After Aldis came I chased after the Aversas. They got away, but I'm pretty sure one of their pegasi is dead. I don't think they can live without heads," he said with a touch of grim humor.

Jessie turned the corner being several feet ahead. Vincent turned the corner next. No amount of preparation could have prepared him for this...

* * *

Aldis was crouched by Anna, who had severe burns along her abdominals. Everyone could practically feel the intense magic there.

What made it worse was her pained moans that made a person want to cry when hearing them. Aldis soothed her gently, trying to calm her down. "Please, Anna, I can't heal you properly if you don't calm down." Aldis said softly, stroking her head.

Stahl, from Ori's universe, crouched by his daughter. "What happened? What's the diagnosis?"

Aldis didn't let her eyes stray from Anna's face. "Aversa, I'm not sure which one, did a concentrated attack after stealing Valflame from the other Morgan. Anna tried to get it back but..." She trailed off, everyone figured out what happens next. "It's just a case of magic burn, but worse than any I have seen." She looked up to Vincent, "I can't safely treat her unless she's calmed down. Perhaps you...?"

* * *

After freezing up at the sight of his wife, Vincent did what he did best. Act. He walked up to Anna and stared right into her eyes. He grasped her hands tightly. "Anna...focus on me," he said gently. When he had her attention, "Deep breaths Anna... Don't let your eyes leave my face." When Aldis began the painful process of healing, she cried out again. Vincent brought his hands up to her head and positioned it so she had to look at him, "Anna, remember that night in Ylisse? We had just killed Gangrel and we were celebrating, remember? What did we do that night?"

Anna answered hoarsely, "We danced, and you couldn't dance and you stepped on my feet a lot." She grinned despite the pain.

Vincent smiled, not grinned, "Ah yes, and you threatened if I kept doing that you'd make me pay in gold. Do you remember what I said?"

Anna began to smile. Aldis began to heal again, uninterrupted. "You said you'd practice before our wedding, and you pulled out a ring and quietly proposed to me."

Vincent, if possible, smiled even more, "And do you remember the story behind that ring?"

Anna gave a laugh despite the pain, "You and Henry made it out of a gold coin. Henry only helped because of how you helped him with Olivia. And because his curses were useful. Remember that stupid disguise you used to rescue me and Morgan in Valm that he made?"

Vincent faked a hurt look, "I wanted to be heroic! So of course I had him disguise me as King Eltshan and Remy as Prince Levin. He told me I was being stupid but did it anyway." Vincent drew her in for a kiss. He didn't know if Aldis was done healing or not, but no one would deprive him of this moment with his wife.

_Aldis said Morgan lost her Valflame... That's fine. It wasn't nearly as powerful as mine, hers went through hell. She has the Holsety, she is far from defenseless_

* * *

As soon as Vincent started to calm down Anna, Aldis placed both of her hands above Anna's abdominals. She conjured up the magic within her and used it to reach deep into the burns, searching out the hidden dark magic.

Her eyes were closed, but her gaze fleeted around quickly, literally looking through Anna's injury. As she looked around more, she healed and scraped away the dead skin, replacing it with new skin. A complete reconstruction of Anna in that small radius.

Stahl watched his daughter, wiping away her sweat and holding down Anna's legs from spasming. He was proud to see her successfully incorporate a new healing magic technique on Anna. Though neither of them would tell that this is the first time she's trying it.

Aldis found the dark magic, a low level fiend fyre that was burning deep inside Anna. Without a single word, she used powerful light magic to snuff away the fiend fyre.

With the threat gone now, she worked much faster at the reconstruction.

Anna was going to be fine.

* * *

Vincent held Anna tight after hearing the words from Aldis.

"She'll be fine."

Vincent sighed with relief. After carefully laying her down, he faced Origeld, the Stahls, Remy, Jessie and Aldis. "We need to finish this once and for all. Remy, Jessie, where's Morgan?" Vincent asked worriedly.

Jessie shook her head, but Remy said, "She left to find her tome. We both know how important it is to her."

Vincent nodded in understanding. It was the only thing she had to remember him by in the dark future. "We need to find her and the Aversas. I know for those of you who don't know me this sounds strange from a tactician, but does anyone have a plan? 'Cause I don't." He couldn't keep a slight grin out of his voice. After he said that he sat back down and laid Anna's head in his lap, stroking her hair while looking at the others

* * *

Origeld raised her hand to her mouth and started chewing on her thumb nail. Aversa was out there somewhere with female Morgan, a Valflame and she was dangerous.

They could try splitting up to find Aversa, but that would leave them completely at her mercy whenever she wanted them. Her Stahl cold take countless hits of magic, but the other Stahl probably wasn't as built as her husband. The only times Aversa had shown herself was when they were alone and when there was...

Origeld stopped and smiled when the plan formed in her head. Aversa was attracted to conflict in the ranks, she gets a rise out of seeing them fight amongst themselves, like their first meeting and when Origeld and Vincent were verbally battling.

Verbal battles only made Aversa some close enough to hurt the ones they loved... But if it was an actual fight...

"I got it." She whispered, keeping her voice beyond hearing. "Aversa is attracted to conflict, like when she was alive. We just have to lure her out to get her close." She glanced around, trying to see if the surroundings changed, and they didn't. "Verbal battles only get her close enough to find our families... But and actual battle..."

* * *

Vincent listened intently, then gave a feral grin. "My my, what a fun plan. No shooting to kill people!"

And with that Vincent brandished his tome, Remy and Jessie their weapons and Anna weakly held her staff.

Remy said chuckling, "It's show time!" And he jumped at the other Stahl. Jessie followed and attacked Aldis. Vincent looked at his Stahl and then at Origeld. Indeed it was show time...

* * *

Stahl brandished his Killing Edge and blocked the blow from Remy, his training as an assassin and a swordmaster has honed his skills so that he can see an attack coming from miles away. He quickly pushed Remy back with one hand, making sure to slash at him immediately after.

Aldis paled as Jessie came at her, ready to fight. She knew that no one would attack to kill, but she still feared to get hurt. With a scream of terror, Aldis used her magic tome to shield herself as she ran around the small space, crying out that she doesn't want to fight.

Origeld took the initiative and started to shoot out a blast of Mjulner at Vincent, making sure to deconcentrate her attack so that it wouldn't cause much damage.

What they didn't see was that two people had noticed their now battle. Ori's Morgan and Aversa, who stuck to the shadows to watch the battle with a sick grin. Morgan dashed into the clearing and brandished his axe and sword, crying out, "don't you touch my mother!"

* * *

"Shite!" Remy yelled for effect as he tried to hit Stahl with his axe. It was an elementary attack that only an amateur used. And Stahl seemed everything but an amateur

Jessie continued chasing Aldis. The peaceloving girl couldn't run as fast as Jessie though. The merchant assassin quickly caught up to her

Vincent brought up a shield of flames protecting him from the intense thunder. Morgan, Origeld's Morgan that is ran into the battle screaming something that was lost in Vincent's flames.

_Was he even here to hear the plan? Or is this going to get bloody? Shit..._

* * *

Stahl deflected the blow again, reading all of Remy's movements. "Ganz im Mund auf Sie, junger Mann." He stated as he charged forward, attacking at Remy with the flat end of his sword, to not cause any damage. He cried out as Astra activated and sent a barrage of slices at Remy, only aiming in places that he knew Remy could catch. He really didn't want to hurt the kid.

Aldis who saw that Jessie was catching up to her, shrieked again. She hated conflict, but... If she had to... Aldis stopped and quickly spun in place, "Don't hurt me!" She sent out a Thoron strike, trying to get Jessie away from her.

Origeld saw Morgan jump into the fray, instantly knowing he didn't stop to ascertain the situation. "Morgan! Stop-"

"DONT YOU HURT MY MOTHER!" He slashed with his silver sword, spun and chopped with axe and repeated with ferocity to kill.

All Origeld could think about was, OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!

* * *

Remy deflected Stahl's blows. For a mock battle, he still was very good. But Remy's shield came in handy for blocking, an advantage was still an advantage even in a mock battle

Jessie held up her sword to block it. Being the daughter of two magic users (staff in her mother's case) she had excellent resistance and the attack had little effect. Although her sword was...melty

Vincent dove out of the way of Morgan's attack. He rolled on the ground and quickly got back up. He brought up another shield of flames to stop Morgan's next attack. It didn't work. Morgan's sword plunged into Vincent. Several times.

There was a cry of despair. The female Morgan stood watching the spectacle unfold. She had found her way back to the group to see her father being cut open by the male version of her. The winds of Holsety swirled around her. There would be blood tonight, she thought in her fury...

* * *

Morgan stopped, he knew the sound of charging magic. He turned to see the female version of him charging a Forseti at him.

Origeld had to watch as her plan fell apart. Why does Morgan have to charge in half cocked!? She stepped forward and looked like she was going to attack Vincent, but only cased smoke to appear around him. She crouched beside him and helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry! Morgan doesn't know how to control himself." She handed him an elixir. "This should help you. Drink it quickly!" She then jumped back, like she was hit by him.

Charging another attack, Aldis sent forward another Thoron attack, concentrating it on accident in her fright.

Stahl turned to see what happened between the Morgans. What happened over there!? As he was thinking that, he kept up his battle with Remy, Not even looking at him, he deflected every blow and sent out another.

* * *

_Oh...that'll leave a mark_

Vincent gasped in pain. This was one of his worst injuries to date. Three stab wounds in the same area. Shit.

Smoke encased him and Origeld placed an elixir in his hand. He quickly drank it and waited for the effects to work. He felt a wind hit his face and blow the smoke away. He looked up in his blurry vision. "Morgan...?" He doubled over and began coughing up blood. Must have hit a lung.

Jessie's sword was completely destroyed in Aldis' magic attack. She merely pulled out her twin knives. She actually was better with them than her sword.

Remy and Stahl kept up the fighting. Remy heard some commotion, but the Mad Hero didn't waver. He kept is eye's and axe on Stahl the whole time.

* * *

As everything went on in the clearing, from the bladed battle between Stahl and Remy, to the magic duel between the two Morgans even the Magic/knife fight between the girls of the family, Aversa was sitting leisurely on her dark pegasus, Helel. "Oh how the weak fight amongst themselves..." She said to herself, licking her lips at the bloodshed. She couldn't help but watch the blood shed between the two armies.

This was definitely a better distraction than finding her weak other self.

* * *

She saw Aversa sitting watching the carnage. She had drunk an elixir she had hidden and was back to normal. She would protect her husband and children from this witch's ultimate harm.

Anna unsheathed her sword quietly and brushed her red hair out of her face. Aversa's head would roll once again

* * *

She watched as Vincent and Morgan continued fighting, being joined by the pink haired midget and the female Morgan. She enjoyed watching the juggernauts fight each other, tiring themselves out for her to finish off at the right time. Everything was going so well!

Helel, who usually enjoyed the pain of her enemies, saw movement approach them from the side. She snorted and communicated telepathically to Aversa, 'We got trouble.'

* * *

Anna realized she had been discovered not a moment too late. A Thoron spell shot from Aversa's fingers. Anna managed to jump out of the way in time. She quickly ran at Aversa, sword raised to kill.

A fierce wind blasted Aversa out of the sky. Anna missed her mark.

The female Morgan stood, hand raised. She had knocked the other Morgan out. She said in a cold tone that didn't fit her, "Don't touch mother."

* * *

Origeld glanced to the female Morgan, seeing their target on the ground. "Stop! She's here!" Her son, Morgan, stopped and turned to his mother.

"Wait... This was all part of the plan!?" Ori nodded, causing Morgan to scream in frustration. He got maimed for no reason! "Way to fill me in on the plan, mom!"

"Well if you would stop to check out the full scenario instead of charging in head first and half cocked, maybe you would have understood!" Morgan only grumbled as he chugged down an elixir.

With Vincent by her side, they came down upon the grounded Aversa, both ready to strike her down yet again. "Hey Aversa, you look terrible. Did a little wind magic ruffle your feathers?" Ori smirked, loving how she can rub in Aversa's face the fact that she can't take a hit from wind, but she can.

* * *

Vincent glared at the witch bitch. He was so happy half of his problems would soon be over.

"I say we slit the bitch's throat. She's done plenty of harm," Vincent growled.

Aversa's pegasus suddenly reared up with a whatever-sound-a-horse- makes and kicked Vincent backward. He hit his head hard on the stone.

_Fuck!_

* * *

Origeld dashed to the Pegasus, taking hold of the reins. "Stop it you damn, stupid horse!" She yanked the reins, trying to hold the rabid pegasi.

Nearby, Morgan who had just drank a whole elixir, rushed to Aversa to keep her down. "You're not going anywhere you witch!" Before another word could be uttered, Morgan was scratched in the face by Aversa, causing some blood to leak from Morgan's new cuts. "Oh you lowly, evil sl-"

Origeld was having a stare down with the much larger dark pegasus, who was snorting at her dangerously. To anyone outside from the two, they would not hear the conversation going on. "Listen to me, you big fiend. You are not going to ruin this chance for me again." She glared at the red eyed monster, "You're not going to save her again. You are not going to stop me from ending this..." She trailed off, noticing something quite odd.

There was a scar on the pegasus' eye.

The right eye.

But the scar was always on the left eye...

* * *

Vincent got back up. He unsheathed his knife and nonchalantly walked back over. "There will be no mercy," he coldly said. And he sank the knife into her heart.

Then her body disappeared

Vincent said, "The hell?"

He looked at everyone else to make sure he wasn't imagining things. They all had startled and horrified expressions. "What?" Vincent asked curiously. Then he had an idea, "She's standing behind me isn't she?"

His question was answered with a knife in his stomach.

* * *

After the pegasus disappeared, Ori whipped her head to Vincent, watching as he stabbed the Aversa in the chest. But when she disappeared, it confirmed Ori's suspicions. It was a doppelganger!

When she was about to tell Vincent, she watched as a knife was thrust into Vincent from behind, going straight through his stomach. "Vincent!" She cried as the knife was pulled away harshly.

"You're not going to kill me again!" Aversa, the real one, screamed as she made her escape, making sure to send out a powerful Thoron spell at Aldis while her guard was down. "And this time, your little healer won't be able to save you!"

* * *

Vincent clutched his chest where the knife left. Blood started pouring out. "Don't just stand there assbutts! Kill her!"

Vincent tumbled onto the ground. He fumbled in his coat for an elixir. Empty.

"Shit," he looked at Aldis who was on the ground not moving.

"Double shit," he muttered when he saw Anna's broken staff.

"Triple shit!" Vincent yelled as Aversa stood over him

"Miss me?" one of the Stahls said as he stabbed her in the heart.

_Finally. One down. Well, the other doesn't have a pegasus._

"Elixir? Hell, even a vulnerary?" Vincent said weakly to the Stahl.

He nodded and gave him one. Vincent drank it as he'd drink a mug of ale. Greedily.

He got up and assessed the situation. Everyone seemed to be alright, albeit broken and bruised. Nothing fatal.

"Father! Come look at this!" Jessie exclaimed.

Vincent ran to her side. He saw  _another_ dead Aversa up against a wall near Jessie.

"That was…anticlimactic," Vincent said simply.

"A stray Thoron spell must have hit her. We were firing them like crazy," Origeld said.

Vincent nodded. When he next looked over towards her, she was glowing in blue light. Same with her children and her Stahl.

" _Well done heroes. You have rid us of a great evil,"_ an ominous voice said calmly.

"What the fuck?" Vincent said surprised.

" _It is time for Origeld and her friends to return,"_ the voice said.

"Who are you?" Origeld said as surprised as Vincent.

" _I am Naga,"_ the feminine voice said.

There was a flash of light. The others were gone.

They all sat in silence for a while until, "Tell me Remy, what did you put in my drink last night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find Gunslinger's-White-Rose on FFnet, with her fic 'My Name is Origeld'


End file.
